


星辰之下

by papanano



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 82,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 现代AU全员人类设定莱格拉斯战斗力爆表偶尔有索博出没索伦——>摊牌（凯勒布理鹏）单箭头！神经病形态的恋爱方式，请不要拿正常人的恋爱观点去看索伦，他是神经病





	1. Chapter 1

瑟兰迪尔坐在椅子上，他微微侧过身体，让衣角自然地垂在红色的天鹅绒垫子上，精致的把手上雕刻着繁复的花样，如同他身后的家徽一样有着浓重的历史感。光是这把椅子就能追溯相当的年代，哪怕立刻将它搬运到拍卖行也绝对能卖个让人咋舌的价钱，但对于瑟兰迪尔来说，这也就只是一把普通的、可以坐一坐的椅子罢了。  
这个男人翘着腿，如同雕像一样几近完美的侧脸在灯光下看着有些冷酷，身上散发的强烈的压迫感让站在他面前的人情不自禁地哆嗦了一下，但碍于种种原因他依旧攥紧了手里的帽子，滔滔不绝地继续说道，“这是一副从未公开过的佳品。”他指了指放在一边画架上的油画，那的确是一副看着就让人感觉赏心悦目的油画，淡紫色精致的笔锋一缕缕镂刻出了成片的薰衣草田和映衬着它的小溪，而远处几点浮云和小木屋简直是最佳的点缀，“这画风一看就……”  
“凡切诺，你什么时候老眼昏花到了这个地步？”瑟兰迪尔微微低了下头，目光从桌子上的酒瓶缓缓移动到眼前这个掮客身上，“这种假货居然还拿到我面前来。”他的声音并不高，却如同寒冰破碎般散发着寒意与冰冷。  
这是个极为危险的人，凡切诺在艺术品黑市买卖这行已经混了接近三十年，经验如此老道也不敢在眼前这个男人面前放肆。一直有传言说瑟兰迪尔——当然没人敢带上他的姓氏——他的整个家族都是吸血鬼，当然考虑到这位年轻的公爵一直住在精致的古堡中，这倒是一个相当有趣的传言，但与之相匹配的血统和风闻中他一些阴暗的家族产业都极容易地让人联想到不死和永生。凡切诺敢对全能的上帝发誓，在二十年前他第一次与瑟兰迪尔做生意开始到现在眼前这个男人丝毫没有变过，哪怕是脸上最细微的地方也不曾有过一丁点皱纹，如果他真的不是吸血鬼，那就只能说他实在是太被上帝所宠爱了。  
不过现在眼前这个人到底是不是人类却并不是凡切诺关心的重点，在一年半以前他答应瑟兰迪尔要找一副无与伦比的画，而现在……  
“这不可能！”艺术品掮客叫了起来，就看到对面的男人微微蹙起了眉头，带着一点不悦和不耐烦朝自己睥了一眼，这让他立刻偃旗息鼓退到了一边，当然并不是因为恐惧而是总觉得不应该也不能在这位先生面前大呼小叫。  
虽然不太满意这个男人的态度，但毕竟是与自己合作多年的伙伴，哪怕高傲如同瑟兰迪尔也依旧愿意给对方指一条明路——当然中间所产生的损失只能由对方自己承担了，“画的右下角，那片阴影你可以仔细看看。”  
画面的这个部分是溪流的一部分，作者用淡灰色、白色和浅浅的蓝色勾勒出了水面细微流动的影子，凡切诺在对着它打量了很久之中终于在一小点阴影里——看在上帝的份上，那不过就是针孔般大小的一点而已——找到了一个签名。  
仿造者的签名。  
原本价值连城的东西因为这个小墨点就折损了百分之九十九的利益，原本能置于博物馆中心的作品只能成为博物馆外面地摊上的摆件，这个损失实在是太大了，哪怕凡切诺让自己必须冷静下来也没法经受住这样的打击，他哀叫了一下，如同一只濒死的鹌鹑一样跪倒在地上发起抖来。  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，只是非常自然地替自己倒了一杯酒，袖口处那一闪而过的亮光和他的领夹一样璀璨生辉。他并不准备去安慰眼前这个看起来几乎要失心疯了的艺术品掮客，在这一行做的人偶尔有失手的时候，在入行之前就应该已经有了心理准备，更何况这幅画来路不正绝对不会让这个精明得不行的掮客损失太多，不过可惜……那倒真是一副不错的仿制品。  
在嚎啕大哭（完全没有眼泪）了一阵之后，凡切诺发现自己的表演压根就吸引不了身后这位先生的注意，只能将自己全副心思重新收敛起来，在抽泣了两下之后晃晃悠悠地重新站直身体，“这真是个悲剧……”这句话用来作为开头真是再好不过了，但可惜他遇上的是从来不听废话的瑟兰迪尔。  
“离我们约定的时间还有两个月，我相信你会交给我满意的作品。”完全没有安慰、冷淡又公式化的语气和疏离的目光很快就将这个还准备长篇大论一番的掮客送了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

莱格拉斯有些局促地坐在酒吧里，和其他与他同年龄的年轻人不同，这位外貌俊美的意大利后裔在这个大学里实在显得太过于乖巧了，他既不像有些人那样沉迷夜店夜不归宿也并不像有些人那样有着相当混乱的男女关系，这个在所有人包括老师看来宛如圣人一样的少年在今天最终被说服了。  
原因是因为一个他不太记得住名字的同班同学的生日。  
这其实是个无关紧要的事情，但他的朋友们都纷纷认为以这个年轻人这样清心寡欲的情况来看，说不定有一天他会皈依宗教，虽然教士服套在他身上绝对不会折损他的样貌但对于夫人小姐们来说实在是过于可惜了。  
“我不太喜欢这里。”这个年轻人不安地转了一下身体，皱着眉头对身边的朋友说到，“对面好多人在看我。”他所指的对面是酒吧吧台的方向，那边有着相当数量的女性，无论是白人黑人还是黄种人都不约而同地在对着他笑——虽然在以前他习惯这样受人瞩目，但在离开家之后、在这个谁都不认识自己的地方却依旧感到很不自在。  
“你只要随便笑一下就行了，你不知道平时和你在一起我的压力有多大，所有的姑娘都从来不会关注我，凡是跑来找我的没有一个不是在打听你的消息的，我说我亲爱的朋友，你这样清心寡欲对身体可不好。”这段振振有词的说法，伴着对方冲着那边肆无忌惮的笑容显得相当没有说服力，莱格拉斯有些烦躁地朝他看了一眼，只觉得今天来这里简直是个天大的错误。  
事实证明今天的确不是个非常幸运的日子。  
在十分钟之后，就在莱格拉斯确定自己再也没法忍受下去那些露骨目光的时候，酒吧的大门被人强行踹开了。  
警察临检对于这群年轻人来说原本没什么太大关系，只要拿出驾照一个个登记就能平安地混过去，但莱格拉斯却被扣了下来，“你身后是什么？”一个警察眯着眼睛用手里的手电筒朝他身后挥了挥，他这才发现自己身后不知什么时候多了一个小小的塑料袋——这显然是个不好的现象，哪怕没有来过酒吧，莱格拉斯也能凭着诸多电视剧片段里猜出这里面可能是什么。  
“你的？”一个警官站在他身边问道，在昏暗的灯光下，莱格拉斯只能看到对方那清澈的眼睛，他摇摇头却觉得对方未必会这样轻易地相信自己的话，“并不是我的，我也不知道是谁放在那里的。”他语气相当平静地叙述着整件事情的经过，但考虑到自己面对的是个警察，而现在对方虽然不曾露出丁点不耐烦的样子却依旧让他感觉有些挫败，而事实上这个年轻人所担心的并不是这个疑似可卡因的袋子而是他父亲瑟兰迪尔知道了会发生什么。  
哪怕那个人现在还远在欧洲。  
莱格拉斯并没有和警察打交道的经验，在他过去的十多年人生岁月中，虽然他知道自己父亲偶尔会和一些不太好的人做生意，但碍于自己父亲那庞大的、令人难以想象的势力和财力，从来就没有任何一个带着徽章的人找上过他，虽然他一再认为自己只要以平常心来对待这件事情就可以了，但也许是因为他的太过淡定、也许是因为警方暂时找不到这个小包的原主人，总之莱格拉斯第一次去夜店就以被请进警察局告一段落。


	3. Chapter 3

纽约警局是个相当奇妙的地方，莱格拉斯坐在椅子上暗想，然后迅速侧过身子让开了两个正扭打成一团的女性（从着装上看可能是妓女），她俩重重地撞在墙上，然后被冲上来的警察扯开，但很快又扭打成了一团；而在另一边几个疑似毒贩的男人正木着脸接受警方的询问，那种不情愿的样子看起来暂时不会有什么结果。  
阿拉贡端着茶从混乱的人群中穿过，在敏捷地躲开了诸多意料之外的“攻击”后，才疲惫地坐在了莱格拉斯身边，作为一个警察，从职责出发他不得不把这个“嫌疑人”带到警局盘问一下，但以一个普通人的身份来看，坐在自己身边的这位正兴致盎然观察着这场热闹的年轻人绝对不像是会和海洛因、大麻这种东西扯上关系。  
怎么说呢？  
他看起来实在是太干净了，在警局里，哪怕这周围再怎么混乱，他也依旧仿佛坐在剧院的头等包厢里看着这一出又一出的闹剧，不过现在不是感叹这种事情的时候，他咳嗽了两声朝对方撇了一眼，“那个……莱格拉斯？姓氏是……G？”这算什么姓氏？阿拉贡的心情突然复杂起来，他非常清楚这种化名情况的出现极有可能是眼前这个年轻人身份的特殊，当然这点可以从对方的一举手一投足里看得出来，这种受过极为良好训练、几乎可以媲美贵族的优雅程度绝对不是一朝一夕可以学出来的。  
“学生？”他在驾驶证后面翻到了借书证，和自己养父在同一所大学里，这是太巧了。  
“是的。”  
“这个酒吧你常去吗？”  
“不，这是我第一次去，我的同学……虽然我和他不是很熟，但据说是他的生日，所以我去了。”莱格拉斯回答得很缓慢，心里却有着极为不祥的预感，距离他说好回公寓的时间已经过了很久，加里安绝对会打电话给自己的父亲，而一旦惊动了远在意大利的他，那接下来的事情恐怕就一发不可收拾了，他暗自计算着美国与意大利之间的时差，一边忍不住朝钟看了过去。  
阿拉贡注意到了这个眼神，事实上对于像莱格拉斯这样年纪的年轻人来说，这个时间点是他们最为热闹的时候，他还是见习警员的时候就经常在半夜之后的寂静街道上的垃圾桶边抓一些喝得醉醺醺的大学生，但这一位显然不像是在接下来还有约会的样子，“你很赶时间？”他看了一眼自己手头的口供本，觉得如果鉴证科没有从上面发现莱格拉斯的指纹的话，就能立刻释放这个年轻人，“鉴证科很快就能弄完，你稍微再等一下，急着回家的话要不要给你母亲打个电话？”  
打电话？天哪自己应该怎么和加里安解释这件事情？他颇为犹豫地看了眼阿拉贡提供的手机，就看到一个年轻人——和阿拉贡一样毛发非常浓密——急匆匆地走了过来。那个人不经意地打量了一下莱格拉斯，看在上帝的份上这个眼神对于这个年轻人来说实在是太过眼熟了，他几乎能够想象得出接下来会发生什么。  
果然。  
“阿拉贡，有人来保释这个小子。”法拉墨走出去的时候几乎要被吓到了，在警察局里几乎什么样的人他都见过，但眼前这种阵仗却实在是太过惊悚了，要不是知道他们要保释的人极有可能是个被人栽赃陷害了的无辜者，他差一点点以为自己刚才逮捕了美国总统，只是很可惜他没有更多向阿拉贡解释的时间。  
因为人已经乘着电梯上来了。

这六个人大概是纽约市里能够出现的最强的律师阵容了，在乍然看到电梯开门之后涌出的人群时阿拉贡忍不住这样想到，但他还来不及思考为什么一下子会冒出这么多律师，电话铃就响了，一通来自特区司法部长甘道夫•米斯兰达办公室的电话让他忍不住朝莱格拉斯身上多看了两眼。  
“当然先生，当时检查只是例行公事。”  
“不，一切还没有到这一步。”  
“暂时还在等待鉴证科的意见，只要确定没有指纹就能放他走。”  
“是的先生，对，的确来了不少人。”  
“当然，这并不要紧。”阿拉贡低头笑了笑再转身就看到另一部电梯里又走出了一堆人，为首的居然还是自己的养父埃尔隆德和紧紧跟在他身后的养父的秘书林迪尔。这真是奇了怪了！他在心里暗自嘀咕，忍不住捂住话筒凑向莱格拉斯，“你认识我养父？”  
“什么？埃尔隆德先生是你养父？”莱格拉斯的眼睛亮晶晶地还准备再问得详细些就被身后两个律师一把拉了回去。  
“我的当事人不准备回答你们的任何问题。”他们——是的，看在上帝的份上，法拉墨这还是第一次看到如此阵容庞大的律师团，这几乎将纽约市最好的刑事律师一网打尽的豪华阵容让这个年轻的警官忍不住朝后退了一步，这些人（其中任何一个）对于警察局来说都是非常大的麻烦，这些按秒收费的先生们平时能够看到的只有他们的助理。  
这真是个奇妙的案子，他忍不住感叹着也和阿拉贡一样发现了后一批人的到来，这突然挤进警察局狭窄大厅的人群与周围那群吵吵嚷嚷的家伙们形成了鲜明的对比，整个警局也因为这群突如其来的“客人”一下子安静了下来。  
律师先生们轻声讨论了一会，埃尔隆德也低声和阿拉贡聊了两句，而与此同时鉴证科的邮件总算在所有人的期盼下出现在了年轻警官的电脑屏幕上，塑料袋上的两组指纹与莱格拉斯毫无关系，分别属于纽约警局缉毒科在案的毒贩，想必是当时因为看到警察突然闯进来才会将它放在和毒品一看就毫无关联的人的身边。  
阿拉贡一边示意这份报告没有什么问题，这个可怜的无辜受到牵连的年轻人可以立刻离开，一边忍不住朝报告底部的小字多扫了两眼。  
“本次检测出的毒品并不属于现有毒品库中的任何一种，高纯度的化学分子式疑似一种新型毒品，需要继续检测才能确定。”  
这让他很是在意，不过现在必须先把眼前这堆人送走才行。  
律师们虎视眈眈的眼神看着有些可怕，阿拉贡只好摸摸鼻子跟在埃尔隆德身边，这对养父子慢慢缀在所有人后面，轻声地聊了起来，“是不是有些吓到了？”著名法医学教授、莱格拉斯所就读大学的名誉校长冲着自己的养子笑了一下，“在刚才他打电话给我的时候，是印象中这是我第二次看到他气急败坏的样子。”他像是想起了什么好笑的事情一样，转过头笑了两声，字里行间中透出的与对方的熟稔与亲密让阿拉贡非常好奇。  
在这个年轻人的印象中，能与埃尔隆德交好的无一不是德高望重之辈，极少有人能让自己那令人尊敬的养父露出这样哭笑不得的样子，不过这个问题在他嘴边转了一圈就被眼前的一切给彻底打断了。他好像终于能够理解为什么法拉墨如此震惊——好吧，这个排场的确是有些吓人。  
清一色的好车——当然其中有好几辆是属于律师先生们的、还有自己养父的车，而后面的几辆显然是这个倒霉的受害者的，哦看在上帝的份上，管家和保镖居然都来了吗？他看着莱格拉斯表情扭曲了一下，又立刻恢复成了刚才一直露出的温柔笑意，这才憋着笑目送对方的管家与律师们一一握手告别、然后在自己的父亲和这一串长长的车队之后慢慢驶离警局，一点点消失在远处的黑暗中。  
当然在这个时候他还并不清楚，这次的会面只是一个小小的开端。


	4. Chapter 4

这一路莱格拉斯表现得很沉默，作为一个优秀的年轻人，他很认真地反省了一下今天发生的一切。会导致现在这样夸张的结果——他非常确定在自己走下警察局的时候，周围那些素不相识的先生们用一种多么惊愕的表情在关注自己，当然这也绝对不是自己父亲的错误，全都是自己，如果今天不去酒吧的话就不会有接下来的事情了。事实上在昨天加里安还非常隐晦地提过那个酒吧的风评并不好。  
比自己主人大不了多少岁的年轻管家朝他看了一眼，了然地笑了一下，“你可以不用多想，今天实在是太晚了，回到家好好睡一觉吧。”  
“加里安……”莱格拉斯无比苦恼地看了他一眼，却又说不出什么指责的话来，他只是尽了他的责任，一切都是自己的问题，“天哪！”  
这个年轻人租住的公寓位于曼哈顿中城区百老汇剧院附近的一所三楼洋房的顶楼，租金并不便宜，但担心儿子从未一个人生活的瑟兰迪尔却在确定自己儿子找到住处之后不声不响地将除了他儿子房间之外的其他楼层统统买了下来，这个在生活方面其实颇有些迟钝的小少爷直到一个半月之后才震惊地发现了正在门口等待迟到的货车的加里安。  
长大、独立和自由，年轻人所向往的蓝天总与长辈不太一样，这种叛逆或者说这种成长中必定会经历的片段在莱格拉斯十八岁时才出现已经算是相当晚的了，这点瑟兰迪尔也不得不同意，只是年长者的多虑和单亲家庭的特殊性总让这个父亲想得相当多，完全没有办法彻底地放手让这个年轻人自己选择人生，理解和退让对于双方而言好像都是极为艰难的选择。  
这个问题实在是太过复杂了，而今天又绝对不是个适合思考的日子，就在莱格拉斯踏入自己房间、看到那张温暖的大床的时候，疲惫感和困倦彻底占据了他的身体，他歪倒在床上很快就进入了梦乡。  
时间在这一刻好像停止了又好像前进地很快，莱格拉斯觉得自己好像行走在翠绿色的森林中，那种温暖是如此熟悉和陌生，就好像自己曾经来过又再次离去，就好像父亲所在的那座城堡一样，让人心安又让人怀念。  
当阳光洒在他脸上的时候，莱格拉斯才猛然惊醒过来，他混混沌沌地坐在床上试图回想起今天到底是周几，耳边却传来了一声轻笑，“今天是周五，早上十一点二十，我想你错过了今天早上的所有课程，中午好，我的孩子。”  
他的父亲瑟兰迪尔披着一件红色的天鹅绒睡衣坐在边上的椅子上，淡金色的长发披在肩头在阳光的照映下泛着柔和的光泽，他眼睛里犹然还有几丝淡红色的血丝，想必是匆忙赶来、一路焦躁而产生的疲劳所造成的。这一刻父子之间血脉相承的亲近感和昨天的不幸让这个年轻人好像完全忘记了曾经有过的隔阂和不快，他也笑了笑然后毫不犹豫地跳下床朝着对方扑去，“哦，ada我真想你。”  
“听到这话我很高兴。”瑟兰迪尔又笑了一下，他微微低下头在自己儿子的额头印上一个吻，这才笑着松开了对方，“很好，长高了不少。”  
“哦，不要安慰我，发育期早就过了。”一听到身高，莱格拉斯就忍不住皱眉，但很快他就意识到这是他父亲使用的狡猾手段，“我们不谈身高，说说昨天事情行吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔放下手里的书，悠然地站起来替自己倒了一杯酒，他侧着头看着自己的爱子——岁月好像非常厚待这个年轻人，哪怕一年多没有相见，他却如同离开的那一天一样几乎毫无变化，“我以为你不想谈这个。”况且也并没有什么好谈的，昨天到底发生了什么，恐怕这个做父亲的比身为当事人的儿子更加清楚，他甚至通过埃尔隆德，从那个抓住莱格拉斯的警官手里拿到了最完整的检验报告，比起这场乌龙事件他更在意的是这个毒品源自何方。  
在盛产黑手党的意大利，瑟兰迪尔的家族也不可能免俗，只是在漫长的黑与白对抗之后，他的父亲欧瑞费尔决定走一种更为折中、更为稳健，或者更通俗地说，是更为赚钱的灰色道路，这世代家业传至瑟兰迪尔手中后被他更为发扬光大，武器、毒品这种显然会引来争端和麻烦的物品哪怕能够带来更高的价值也绝对不会在这年轻公爵的眼中停留片刻，他所热爱的是珍贵的画作、雕刻精细的宝石和艺术品，还有任何宫廷都为之倾倒的丝绸。  
但不接触不等于一无所知，事实上在看到这种毒品检验结果的时候，瑟兰迪尔已经有了一个非常不好的预感，虽然还不至于像埃尔隆德那样喜欢用神棍的语调说些莫名其妙的话，但这个意大利的公爵却依旧感觉自己仿佛已经看到了命运。  
纠缠在自己、莱格拉斯身上，贯穿那未知的过去到不可预见的未来之间的命运。

“你什么都不想问吗？”莱格拉斯有些震惊地看着自己的父亲，可能是因为瑟兰迪尔显得太过通情达理，这个年轻人甚至忍不住又问了一遍，“我进警察局了不是吗？”  
年长者并不意外自己儿子的这种态度，过去一年半他已经非常清楚地发现自己儿子其实和自己一样在某方面相当固执但也许是因为这么多年来生命中只有彼此的缘故，他俩又无比地依赖对方，“在我看来你平安无事就好，除此以外别无所求，接下来的事情应该由警方自己去判断，他们想要找到毒贩也好想要就此罢手也罢，那就是他们的事情了，与你和我没有关系。”  
这个年轻人愣了一下，他想说点什么却又觉得一切言辞在这一次都好像异常地苍白无力，他只能羞涩地笑了两下，如同当年还是孩子时一样轻轻拉住了瑟兰迪尔的衣袖，“ada……谢谢你。”  
“谢谢？哦不，我还是要责怪你的，加里安的电话让我不小心剪断了珍贵的兰花，昨天晚上那笔庞大的律师费还没算呢。”瑟兰迪尔再次拥住自己的儿子，笑眯眯地揉了一下他与自己几近一样色泽的金发，“这笔钱从你的零花钱里扣，就这么决定了。”  
什么？零花钱？“ada你不能这样！”莱格拉斯叫了起来，却只看到消失在门口的翻滚的衣角，那如同波浪般的红色在彻底消失在走廊的时候，这个年轻人突然又笑出了声，“天哪，ada，你从来没给过我零花钱。”  
瑟兰迪尔慢慢走下楼，他丢下一切公务急匆匆地从意大利赶来纽约却并不打算立刻就回去，既然难得能与莱格拉斯聚一聚他自然不会在意那些哪怕自己不去处理也自然有人能够解决的小事情，更何况在纽约他还有些自己的事情需要去做。  
“立刻致电给埃尔隆德，告诉他首先感谢他昨天晚上的帮忙，然后告诉他，我邀请他今天晚上一起吃晚饭。”意大利籍的贵族欣赏着挂在客厅墙上的巨型油画，加里安一向非常懂他的喜好，这次的画也选得相当符合他的口味。  
管家先生站在一边，仿佛没有发现自己主人示意他快点离开的眼神，反而非常镇定自若地问道，“那么殿下，今天晚上您还回来吗？”  
这话的暗示性实在让人不悦，公爵忍不住皱了下眉头朝自己的心腹手下看了一眼，在对上对方那了然的目光之后，哪怕是瑟兰迪尔也觉得相当得不自在，“……有可能吧。”他含含糊糊地回答却发现对方好像不太满意这个答案。  
“万一莱格拉斯殿下问起，总要回答的，不是吗殿下？”管家的脸色不变地答道，就如同所有忠诚地侍奉过瑟兰迪尔家族的前辈们一样，既然主人将小主人托付给他，那自然以小主人的意见为第一目标，这是尽忠职守的表现却让瑟兰迪尔忍不住想要扣他年金。  
公爵再次朝他看了一眼，墙壁上挂着的油画在这一刻好像也黯淡失色了不少，这让人有些烦躁——他虽然能够安慰自己这不过是正常的成年人的交往，但却暂时不想让自己的儿子知道这件事，当然这并没有什么不能见人的，只是作为一个单亲父亲，瑟兰迪尔却不得不多为莱格拉斯考虑一下，哪怕那个年轻人一直认为自己已经彻底地长大成人了也不等于说能够完全接受自己的新恋情。  
管家非常了然得额首退下，在接下来的漫长的沉默之后，年长的贵族终于缓缓吐出一口气，他需要和埃尔隆德好好谈谈，并不是以恋人的身份，而是以一个父亲的身份谈谈那包毒品。


	5. Chapter 5

瑟兰迪尔的品位很值得称道，他所预约的饭店位于麦迪逊广场花园边上的一家仿哥特式建筑里，就和这位先生一贯酷爱的品位一样，复古又时髦。当然这种原本需要提前一周才能约到的餐位在瑟兰迪尔眼里不值一提，这位先生只要报出身份无论哪个餐厅都会给他留下最好的VIP座位，这次也依旧没有例外。  
埃尔隆德赶到餐厅的时候已经有点迟了，纽约的交通在这个点总是相当得拥堵，只是这种借口在瑟兰迪尔眼里是完全没有意义的，这个时间观念很强的先生绝对会因为自己的迟到而嘲讽两句，“守时是国王的礼节。”  
他上次说这句话时是在他那美丽的城堡中，埃尔隆德依稀还记得那天是个相当晴朗的好天气，意大利半岛的明媚阳光穿透窗户洒在那个人身上，可能是血统，不过更多的是这个男人本身散发出来的强大气场，这种不需要王冠只凭着一个眼神的压迫感，无论是谁，哪怕面对他的是另一个国王也会忍不住被那种意志力所臣服。  
但今天，瑟兰迪尔却显得非常安静。  
他靠在椅背上一手撑着头，微微眯着眼睛，这是埃尔隆德极少看到的他疲劳到极点的样子，在这个大学教授的印象里眼前这个男人无论何时都神采奕奕，就像随时都能奔赴战场的样子，但今天——当然这完全可以理解，从昨天晚上开始直到今天，从意大利到纽约，这中间漫长的距离和无法用语言来形容的对爱子的忧虑和焦躁不安早就磨光了他的所有体力，况且以瑟兰迪尔的性格是绝对不肯在莱格拉斯面前露出一丝疲倦的。在餐厅里的所有人——哪怕是必须经过的服务员也会在路过他周围时下意识地放轻脚步、放低音量，只是这种宁静却随着埃尔隆德的到来而不得不被打破。  
哪怕是再怎么小心翼翼也依旧没有办法让拉开椅子的瞬间毫无声息，也就这一丁点细微的动静让瑟兰迪尔瞬间清醒了过来，迷茫退散的瞬间是凌厉宛若刀锋般的警惕然后又因为发现站在对面的是埃尔隆德而瞬间放松下来，一系列变化不过一瞬之间却被埃尔隆德一丝不漏地看在眼里，“虽然我很想见你，但今天你该好好休息，你毕竟不是铁人，不可能在这样漫长的旅途中毫不疲倦。”他省略了和昨天晚上事件相关的所有主语，表现得就如同什么都不曾发生过一样淡然，但字里行间里点点滴滴的关心却溢于言表。  
这是他俩一直以来的相处模式，瑟兰迪尔很满意，埃尔隆德也是这样，作为肉体和心灵都非常成熟的成年人，他们更倾向于用一种柏拉图式的精神恋爱，不用更多的亲昵也完全可以在语言及眼神中感觉到自己在对方心中的存在。  
瑟兰迪尔微微笑了一下，飞快地点完了菜后才长长吐出一口气正色道，“昨天晚上麻烦你了。”他比任何人都更为了解埃尔隆德的时间表，很清楚在午夜一点时分这位睿智的教授肯定应该已经躺在床上了，“听说，带莱格拉斯去警局的是你的养子，”他说道这里的时候略微的停顿了一下，声音突然一下子低了几分，“是那个艾斯泰尔？”  
“是的，就是你知道的那个。”  
和莱格拉斯不同，瑟兰迪尔对自己恋人的家庭环境知道得一清二楚，自然比任何人都更为了解那个叫艾斯泰尔的年轻人和他背后可能存在的大麻烦。金发披肩的公爵蹙着眉头看着自己手里的起泡酒，在早上他还安慰过莱格拉斯这一切不过就只是一个巧合，而现在一旦扯上艾斯泰尔，他就不得不开始朝着更为复杂的地方思考了。  
但埃尔隆德却立刻制止了这种没有意义地推理。  
“这的确是个意外，”他伸出手握住了瑟兰迪尔的手，只觉得对方的指尖如同冰块一样凉，“嘿，听着，索伦已经被捕了，史矛革也已经失踪了好几年，没有人知道阿拉贡是被我养大的，孤山集团的麻烦、艾斯泰尔的麻烦绝对不会再次出现。”  
“你太天真了，”瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头回答道，“难道你没看出来吗？那份被误以为是莱格拉斯的毒品，那份配方！我见过、你也见过。只要稍微改动一下，那就应该是孤山集团研究所里被偷走的那份方子，埃尔隆德醒一醒，史矛革又出现了。”  
这是一段非常艰难的过去，过程复杂、结局也非常复杂，涉及到的人物也实在是过分得多，不过如果让瑟兰迪尔用简单通俗的话来解释的话这个故事差不多应该是如有戏剧性的充斥着背叛和谎言最后没有一个好人有好结果而坏人们的惩罚却完全不够的让人讨厌的故事。  
但埃尔隆德却并不这么看，他一边非常认真地将鹅肝切成片（还帮瑟兰迪尔切了一下）一边带着点笑意说道，“如果没有那件事情我们俩就不会相遇，所以从这点来说也是一件好事，只是可怜的老索恩，发着疯离开人世实在是太可惜了。”  
到底哪里值得可惜了？和孤山集团从来不对盘的绿叶总裁很不满意这句话，他讨厌索恩一家——好吧必须承认索林是他们这祖孙三代里思路最清楚的一个——只是他的那两个侄子，特别是娶走了他的女秘书的奇力很让人讨厌，瑟兰迪尔拒绝将这种厌恶感归咎于陶瑞尔离职后在工作日程安排上曾经出现过的长达一个半月的混乱的迁怒，可能这中间还必须再掺上一点莱格拉斯少年时期对姑娘那若有若无（其实是压根没有）的仰慕之情和一种微妙的“我儿子还小”、“你居然看不上我儿子”的难以言喻的不爽，总之瑟兰迪尔不喜欢索林这一家老小。  
埃尔隆德在这方面实在没有办法说服瑟兰迪尔，不过他也认为索林在有些地方实在是太过固执和蛮不讲理了，当然从另一方面来说这种固执是让孤山成为首屈一指的制药公司的基础，但也因为这份固执让史矛革的手下趁虚而入盗取了那份关键的配方。  
那段时间大概是报纸最为热闹的时候，各种关于医药公司制作毒品的消息甚嚣尘上，丑闻让孤山的股票暴跌直至它不幸破产，但埃尔隆德却非常清楚，那份配方和毒品并没有什么关系，它不过是一份绝对可以一本万利的抗癌药物的新品种而已，但就如同感冒药也能提炼出毒品一样，任何一样东西只要稍微改变一下它的化学方程式就能从救人变成害人。  
而毒品则是巨大利益链中让邪恶最为觊觎的。


	6. Chapter 6

这顿饭吃了足足三个半小时，一方面是因为菜式足够美味，几道鱼鲜料理得非常精彩，就算挑剔如瑟兰迪尔也找不出那道扇贝的缺点，他甚至忍不住有点怀疑米其林评审团的先生小姐们到底是怀着怎样不公正的心态，只给了这家店一颗星；另一方面他与埃尔隆德两人足足有一个半月没有见面，彼此之间都有很多话要说，撇开孤山这个让人心烦的问题，瑟兰迪尔对埃尔隆德平时会碰到的稀奇古怪的案子也非常感兴趣，同样埃尔隆德也很喜欢听瑟兰迪尔在鉴赏艺术品时会碰到的有趣故事。  
如同往常一样，瑟兰迪尔带来了从自己酒窖中精挑细选的酒，那是在他城堡附近的葡萄园出品的好东西，那个私人酒庄的葡萄历史可以追溯到卢奇乌斯•苏拉的年代。这种产量稀少、不对外贩卖仅限于家族内部品尝的佳酿是他与埃尔隆德一直非常喜欢的口味。但和过去不同的是，埃尔隆德拒绝了喝酒的建议，哪怕面对的是这样一瓶好酒，他也义正言辞地拒绝了，“在经过了漫长的旅程和整整一天的忙碌之后，你不该多喝酒，”虽然眼前这位先生体质相当特殊，酒精类饮品对他而言没有意义，但过量的饮用依旧会让他为瑟兰迪尔的身体而担忧。  
这点服务生也是这样看的，这个年轻的小伙子看到这瓶酒时忍不住低声感叹了一下，甚至还忍情不自禁地请来了主厨一同鉴赏，但同样他也如同埃尔隆德一样委婉地劝告这位刚才看起来累得不行、几乎立刻就能睡着的公爵先生不要多喝——至少这种醇厚的红酒还是换成清爽的起泡酒要来得好些，并恰逢时机地在上下一道菜时奉上了主厨精心料理的橙汁味冰沙，在瑟兰迪尔看来这种只应该是女孩子才会喜欢的东西味道居然出乎意料地好，略微有些冲鼻的姜味和橙子还有柠檬对味觉形成了相当的冲击感，更衬托出了龙虾肉的美味。  
直到餐后甜点用毕，话题最终又兜兜转转回到了孤山集团，埃尔隆德带着几分好奇突然问道，“你到底对孤山集团做了什么？一年半前我在法国遇到了索林，他几乎恨不得立刻杀了你。”  
瑟兰迪尔捧着酒杯低声笑了起来，在灯光下他那淡绿色的眼睛和杯子里的苹果甜酒几乎是一样的色泽，那充满诱惑力的画面让埃尔隆德忍不住深吸了一口气。  
“我，买下了孤山集团百分之四十的股份，在股价最低的那天，用匿名的方式。”这话语中蕴含的深意让身为学者的埃尔隆德足足思考了一分钟才醒悟过来，考虑到孤山集团作为家族产业，索林手头的股票是绝对不会卖出的，那么就是说……“天哪，你居然成了孤山的第二大股东？！”  
“不，是第一大，为了让孤山起死回生，索林将手头的所有股份分成了十多份，交给了他的亲戚朋友，这个合约非常隐秘，而且他们从始至终都忠于索林，但分开就是分开，所以从理论上来说，我是孤山的拥有者，至少目前为止是这样的。”瑟兰迪尔带着点得意，虽然他曾经非常认真地评价过这种表情是没有意义的小孩子气，但现在出现在自己身上的时候，却相当可爱。  
当然这个词汇是绝对不能说出口的，埃尔隆德挑挑眉举起杯子朝对方点了点，“怪不得索林说起你的时候充满了愤怒和怨恨，以他一贯以来的固执己见，哪怕日后股份重新整合他也绝对会为了那百分之四十而找上你。”  
“那就来吧，我有足够的耐心来等待，做生意就和捕猎一样，等待和主动出击同样重要，如果能够解决掉史矛革我有足够的信心让那个抗癌药物重新研发出来。”然后只要坐着收钱就可以了，“史矛革还活着，他不会放弃那即将到手的毒品，所以你等着瞧吧，接下来有的是热闹。”密林的总裁异常笃定地说道，那野心勃勃的样子就像是已经预见到了即将要开始的战争一样，这种姿态从以前开始就让埃尔隆德沉醉，现在更是如此。  
酒杯轻轻地互相碰撞了一下，心情大好的公爵先生将没有喝的酒转赠给了优秀的主厨，成功地搞到了两个不需要预定就能随时直接进来的名额，埃尔隆德看着这从来不会亏待自己的恋人，最终只能带着一丝苦笑和他并肩走出了饭店。  
此时已经接近十一点，瑟兰迪尔看起来并没有要立刻回家的意思，他俩沿着公园旁边的小道慢悠悠地散着步，在纽约的市中心因为严重的光学污染已经几乎无法见到星星的存在，放眼望去能够看到的只有一轮明月挂在天边。树林子里偶尔会响起一些不太和谐的声音，太过热情的年轻人的耳鬓厮磨让两个年长者颇有些尴尬地彼此对视了一眼，瑟兰迪尔轻轻地咳嗽了一声，带着点试探或者是心照不宣朝身边的男人看了一眼。  
接下来的事情就如同流水一样理所当然，埃尔隆德紧紧抓住身边人的手，在夜色中穿过人流，他俩紧紧挨在一起，在这略带着寒冷的夜晚中好像仅能感觉到对方的体温一样的亲密，宛若一体。


	7. Chapter 7

而在同一时间，莱格拉斯终于放学回家了，显然这个时间点离正常下课时间好像离得过于遥远了，加里安表情复杂地朝这年轻人身后看去，他记得很清楚，那辆蓝色的雪佛兰并不属于自己家少爷的任何一个同学而是昨天抓住少爷的那个警察的。  
作为一个管家保持缄默是身为仆人的基本原则，但作为几乎可以算看着莱格拉斯长大的长辈（其实不过大了一点而已）他却没有办法冷静看待这件事情，年轻管家的目光在自己的少爷和即将离去的警察身上来回转了两圈，最终还是无法按捺下内心那蠢蠢欲动的好奇心，“您今天好像回来得有些晚。”  
“是的，下课后艾斯泰尔来找过我，说了一下昨天的后续情况，然后我们一起吃了顿晚饭，抱歉加里安我忘记打电话回来了，”莱格拉斯颇有些内疚地朝管家先生这里看了一眼，见加里安并没有为此生气之后又立刻疑惑地在周围看了一圈，“父亲回意大利了？”  
“殿下今天晚上和埃尔隆德先生有约会晚点回来。”当然极有可能不会来了，管家先生将这个理所当然的事实给吞了下去，然后微笑着厨房里端出了茶点，他有必要借这个机会稍微了解一下那个警察，毕竟鉴于莱格拉斯在家族中的特殊性——他是瑟兰迪尔的独子而瑟兰迪尔又是老公爵的独子，一脉相传至今绝对不能马虎对待——哪怕明知道那个叫艾斯泰尔的年轻人是埃尔隆德先生的养子也不能等闲视之，“那么那个案子弄清楚了吗？”  
“是的，”莱格拉斯很喜欢这种带着红莓味道的果茶，他深吸了一口气，温热的芬芳显然很好地缓解了他一整天的疲惫，所以完全没有发现自己管家那带有试探性和陷阱的问题，“他的同事，就是你昨天看到的那个，在今天早上联系了缉毒组把那两个指纹所有人带了回来，他们承认自己当时在酒吧里贩卖毒品，并且在看到警察临检后把东西丢到了我身边。”  
加里安点了点头，这是个瑟兰迪尔和他都意料之中的结局，但显然这种结局还用不着让警察先生亲自跑到学校里给被害者解释一遍的地步，不过管家先生的表情依旧没有任何变化地接口，“那位警察先生倒是相当负责，真是值得感谢。”  
“艾斯泰尔让我不要有什么心理负担，不过我倒觉得相当有趣，警察局挺好玩的。”年轻的爵位继承人将自己好像改变了未来志向的结论吞了下去，他觉得加里安也好、自己的父亲也罢都不会乐于接受自己想成为警察的愿望。  
这真是个危险的征兆，加里安比莱格拉斯想象当中地要更为了解自己的小主人，他敏锐地从对方那一闪而过的期待中察觉到了莱格拉斯的想法——虽然并没有完全切中要害但却也相差不远了。这实在是相当地不妙，他下意识地想要立刻将年轻继承人的想法告诉瑟兰迪尔却发现此时已经接近十一点半，考虑到公爵一整天的舟车劳顿，恐怕他俩已经应该在埃尔隆德那边歇下了。  
“看起来您找到了一个相当不错的朋友。”他硬着头皮答道，脑子里却已经有无数呐喊挥之欲出，不要和那个警察太过接近、警察局一点都不好玩、你父亲绝对不会同意你去当个警察的、从学分考虑您的确离毕业没有多久了，但还请记得意大利是故土、是根基而不是这里！  
总之……感觉心有点累。  
“是的，他是我的朋友，我很喜欢他。”完全没有发现自己说了什么的莱格拉斯一口气喝光了茶，笑眯眯地上了楼，只留下心情极端复杂，犹豫着是不是要立刻打电话去叫醒瑟兰迪尔的管家默默坐在椅子上无言以对。


	8. Chapter 8

早上九点，更准确地说目前是八点五十七分四十六秒。林迪尔准时出现在埃尔隆德家的门口，作为教授先生忠诚的秘书，他负责处理埃尔隆德所有书信往来、接洽警方资讯和处理大学内部事务的工作，这种私密性决定了他拥有一把埃尔隆德家的钥匙——这在平时只是件小事，但今天林迪尔在一踏进家门的时候就敏锐地察觉到了这里面有什么地方不太对劲。  
这里实在是太安静了，按照常理来说，现在这个点教授先生应该是在自己的书房里做一点准备工作，或者在沙发上泡上一壶好茶等他，在得到这份工作以来他还从未碰到过像现在这样安静的、无声的、空荡荡的客厅。  
他的目光在周围仔仔细细地打量了一番，甚至还很谨慎地查看了一下整栋住宅的门禁系统，却发现所有的一切都好端端地放在了它们应该在的位置，如果真要说少了什么的话——实际上应该说是多了点什么。  
他表情微妙地看着在鞋柜里出现的显然不像是埃尔隆德风格的精致的男式皮鞋，鞋底的走线精致细腻一看就知道不是平常货色，林迪尔很难想象到底是什么样子的人会拥有这样一双鞋子——鉴于他知道他的老板百分之九十的朋友，他能保证这双鞋子的主人绝对是那百分之十中间的一个。  
也有可能是唯一一个？  
想象力丰富的秘书实在很难不去思考这双鞋的主人现在身居何处，总之，不是他目力所及之处的所有一楼房间，不过总算在他的胡思乱想没有到达更奇怪的地方的时候他的老板终于出现了。  
埃尔隆德披着睡衣从楼上走下来的时候，很明显地看到了自己秘书目光游离、神情古怪的样子。教授先生忍不住遗憾了一下自己应该在昨天通知一下秘书先生今天不用上班，但他也并不准备就此解释什么，这是迟早会发生的事情，埃尔隆德并不认为有什么需要隐瞒的。  
“早上好，林迪尔。”他笑着打了声招呼，然后转身进入了厨房。和林迪尔那丰富的想象力相比昨天晚上的一切可能太过平淡了，一到家其实一直在强撑的瑟兰迪尔几乎是一沾到枕头就立刻睡了过去，那种彻底卸下防备和冷酷面具时的他好像才真的有了些如同他名字“春天”般的柔和。  
没有人比埃尔隆德更了解瑟兰迪尔的了，他几乎是看着瑟兰迪尔如何在父亲突然逝去之后以无比强硬的态度接手庞大的家族，然后日日夜夜殚精竭虑几乎不曾有过任何懈怠才换得现在这样庞大无比的帝国，付出多少就得到多少这句话映衬在他身上是带着无人知道的泪水、汗水和几乎无与伦比的自制力方能铸就的成功。  
因为太过了解他，所以两个人之间反而少了很多只有恋人之间才会有的冲动和激情，但埃尔隆德反而更喜欢这种相处模式，在跳过恋人这一环节之后直接进入家人的角色在他俩身上并没有出现任何阻碍，反而顺理成章地融入到了对方的生活中——哪怕相隔万里也如同在自己身边一样。  
当香喷喷的油烟味逐渐充斥着整个房间之后秘书先生好像才幡然醒悟一样，换上了公式化的面孔走到厨房门口，看着里面的人忙忙碌碌的样子。  
“先生，今天早上的行程是否一如往常？”他试探着问了一句，然后忍不住朝手上的记事本看过去，在里面关于今天的安排排得密密麻麻——虽然其中大部分都可以取消——但第一次林迪尔不想这么早就下班，当然他绝对不承认这中间大部分是因为八卦和对老板私生活的好奇，而纯粹是对工作的忠诚。  
“不，连同今天下午的全部取消，谢谢。”埃尔隆德的厨艺相当不错，林迪尔看着这位医学博士用精准地刀法将番茄切成匀称的小丁的时候忍不住朝楼梯口看了一眼。这种小动作自然不会被埃尔隆德错过，但就在教授先生正准备说点什么的时候门铃出人意料地响了起来。  
林迪尔朝窗外看了一眼，表情顿时变得更为古怪了，秘书先生显然认为今天对于自己的老板来说显然不怎么吉利。他纠结了几秒这才不得不转过身看向还在厨房里忙忙碌碌的埃尔隆德，“先生，是部长先生，他还带了一群人在门口。”  
……什么？一群人？  
埃尔隆德也跟着林迪尔的目光朝窗外看去，果然甘道夫不知什么时候出现在了门口，而跟在他后面的居然是昨天还刚和瑟兰迪尔提到过的索林。  
这真是太糟糕了！  
万一瑟兰迪尔醒过来那简直就是可以想象得出的修罗场。

这一刻，教授先生的脑子里一下子闪过了好几种绝对不想看到的场面，如果可以的话他恨不得立刻让林迪尔去门口告诉他们自己昨天晚上出门去了，直到现在都没有回来，但很遗憾就在他刚才探出头去张望的时候，甘道夫就已经发现了自己。  
“你先去开门，让他们稍等一下，我马上就回来。”他端起装满了食物的盆子毫不犹豫地抛下了忠心耿耿的秘书，无视了对方相当吃惊的表情转头就上了楼，他必须确保在接下来他努力打发走这堆人的时候瑟兰迪尔不想起床。  
这真是个相当艰巨的任务，至少埃尔隆德并没有瞒过瑟兰迪尔眼睛的自信，公爵阁下对于阴谋实在是太过敏锐，而教授先生在演技方面分数着实不高——当然他更乐意用一种更为委婉的方式来表达这一缺点，能够被瑟兰迪尔看透完全是因为他对恋人的珍视和爱意让他不屑在对方面前作伪——但这次的情况显然非常糟糕，哪怕不提索林和瑟兰迪尔之间的恩恩怨怨，就光凭一大早有这么多人出现在家里，让环境吵吵嚷嚷地就已经足够让这个喜静的公爵暴躁的了。  
而林迪尔，看在上帝的份上，做为秘书有时候就会这么得倒霉，他不得不硬着头皮打开门然后看到一二三四五六七……天哪十多个人鱼贯而入，一下子就把客厅塞得满满当当。  
甘道夫好像完全没有看到林迪尔那复杂的表情，热络地打着招呼，“早上好林迪尔！埃尔隆德呢？我刚看到他了。”  
这到底让自己怎么回答？秘书先生硬是扯出了一丝笑容，以相当得体的表情应道，“先生在楼上，马上就下来，您这是……有事吗？”  
“是的，我们需要埃尔隆德的帮助，没有提前预约真是抱歉，我也是在昨天才发现这件事情的，我想埃尔隆德他也应该发现了什么，所以今天一大早就从特区急急忙忙地赶了过来。”  
还带了一堆人。秘书先生很迅速地就帮司法部长先生在心里补充了一句，他非常努力地给所有人上了茶——真是要命，教授先生家的杯子库存只勉勉强强够眼前这些人使用，而如果教授再不下来的话，他都要找不到话题继续说下去了。  
坐下来的客人们显然也不是很好糊弄，他们吵吵嚷嚷着想要见埃尔隆德，嗓门大的要命，虽然司法部长先生正在竭尽全力地控制情势但显然作用并不大，他们为首的那个看上去倒还算斯文，正和另一个比他矮一些的先生小声交谈着，林迪尔眯着眼睛在自己认识的所有人中仔细找了一圈，终于发现这个人看着极为眼熟。  
那是著名的小说家比尔博•巴金斯先生，当然对于林迪尔而言他更多接触的是他的侄子，相当优秀的青年律师弗罗多。不过这种组合更是让林迪尔搞不懂状况，如果有什么法律上的问题需要咨询，弗罗多•巴金斯绝对可以胜任，而如果还有别的麻烦——既然都能找到司法部长，那还来这里干什么——埃尔隆德毕竟不是万能的。  
而在楼上，瑟兰迪尔的脸色相当难看，作为一个勤于律己的人，他的生理时钟绝对不会因为前一天一夜未睡而发生改变（当然他绝对不会承认埃尔隆德的离开让他骤然清醒过来这一事实的），在原本的计划中（无论是他和埃尔隆德在这点上的观念都相当统一）今天的早上应该是平和的、充满着两人默契的一个让人身心愉悦的早晨，而不是像现在这种，耳朵边只能听到楼下一群人吵吵嚷嚷让人烦躁的要命，哪怕是再香浓的茶和再怎么美味的早餐也依旧不能让公爵阁下的心情好起来，更何况出现在楼下的是昨天还和埃尔隆德提到过的索林。  
“那个家伙显然是听到了风声，恐怕连被昨天莱格拉斯的事情也已经知道得清清楚楚了。”他靠在窗口朝正一脸烦恼的埃尔隆德瞥了一眼，“你尽管去吧，那个古板固执又不肯听从劝告的索林我和他没什么好多说的。”他仿佛是感觉到了教授先生的烦恼，还没等埃尔隆德开口就先一步将自己绝对不会下楼的保证说了出来。  
当然就大局而言这的确是件好事，埃尔隆德也很想知道索林今天到底是为什么来——显然那位应该远在法国的先生绝对是知道了经过改变的配方重新出现在纽约的消息这才会匆匆忙忙地赶来，但索林找上自己就让埃尔隆德有些摸不着头脑了。  
他的确在鉴证学方面很有经验，帮助警察破获过不少相关案件，但自己只是个顾问，要从自己这里着手找到史矛革显然没有可能，难道是要找阿拉贡？将那个年轻人抚养长大的教授先生并不想让过去的麻烦再和他扯上关系，但楼下根本没有听到他的心声，显然闹腾得更欢了。  
他颇为头疼地叹了口气转身走下楼，就看到林迪尔表情痛苦地看着那群先生们在自己的会客室里不断拍桌子，他们彼此吵闹、各持己见、谁都想说服对方，而索林至始至终保持着一言不发的样子，但却能清晰地看到他眼里酝酿的熊熊怒火。

埃尔隆德并没有直接下去，而是先站在楼梯口稍微听了一会，原本他不过是想知道点前因后果却没想到下面一群人越说越过分。  
都灵这一家人对情况好像有一种微妙的误解，他们将莱格拉斯在这件事情里的身份做出了一个非常歪曲的解释并且将昨天那件事情联系到了瑟兰迪尔和所谓的阴谋上——虽然甘道夫试图让他们明白这是没有意义的无稽之谈，但这个家族特有的固执和冲动让他们根本没有办法停下这些明显不合理的想象。  
不过这不是埃尔隆德担心的重点，比起下面那群吵吵嚷嚷的人，站在他身后同样听的一清二楚的瑟兰迪尔的心情才更让人担忧，没有人比他更理解瑟兰迪尔对莱格拉斯的珍视程度，而下面那些语言极有可能伤害到他。  
好吧，今天看起来是没法善了了，埃尔隆德朝站在自己身后三步开外、气得脸色发白的瑟兰迪尔看了一眼之后有些绝望地想，不过公爵阁下哪怕再怎么生气也依旧信守承诺，他面无表情地朝教授先生身上看了一眼然后毫不犹豫地转身退回到了他俩的房间。  
这也许在其他人看来是件好事，但埃尔隆德却凭着直觉不这样认为，暴风雨之前也会有片刻的宁静，更何况君王的怒火有时候比暴风雨的爆发还要可怕，在记忆里他曾经见过一次瑟兰迪尔暴怒的样子，那是在他父亲去世之后没有多久，落井下石的敌人、另有所图的顾问们同时对当时几乎摇摇欲坠的家族发起了攻击，年轻的、刚刚继承爵位的族长就和刚才一样先是脸色发白最后却绽开了极为艳丽的笑容，那种带有极强侵略性的嗜血微笑在接下来成为了对方可能一生都无法忘记的梦魇。  
如果可以的话，埃尔隆德不希望自己家成为一个战场，但现在如果再不制止这些先生们的胡言乱语，那说不定真有人会把命丢在这里。  
“先生们，我希望你们注意一下自己的言辞，那个年轻人什么事都没做不应该被你们这么恶意揣测。”他慢慢走下楼，就看到林迪尔一脸总算解脱了的得救表情，好吧甘道夫也是这样，显然他俩都快要被这群先生们的神逻辑给弄晕了。  
“那么……他进局子了不是吗？”这群先生们中的一个——埃尔隆德没法分清楚那是谁——带着点恶意的笑容说道，“天晓得那个家伙对警察局做了什么，说不定他塞了很多钱才把他儿子保释出来，哈哈哈伟大的瑟兰迪尔的儿子居然是个毒贩！”  
“先生，我很郑重地提醒你，昨天我也在现场，如果你要是再这么没有礼貌地擅自揣测下去我只能请你离开我家了。”埃尔隆德很少这样凶巴巴地对着客人，甘道夫忍不住朝他看了一眼，作为一个年长者、同时也是教授先生的挚友，司法部长先生也有着相当不俗的观察力，虽然和林迪尔一样对埃尔隆德的情人到底是谁略带好奇——毕竟不止林迪尔一个人看到了那双鞋——但他依旧非常好的压抑住了自己内心的好奇，将所有的心思都放在对付这群姓都灵的先生们身上。  
“埃尔隆德，我想不用我介绍了。”他慢悠悠地走到教授先生面前，身体一转就将那出言不逊的矮个子先生挡在了后面，这种极为有力的动作很好地缓冲了双方之间的矛盾，总算是勉强将局势稳定了下来，“你和我一样都知道，那是孤山集团的东西。”  
“是的，我知道。”埃尔隆德对此并没有什么疑惑的地方，“但这件事情已经交给警察了不是吗？这是缉毒组的事情，自然应该由他们负责。”况且找到毒贩也未必等于找到了史矛革，看在上帝的份上，自从孤山这件事后他销声匿迹最起码已经有十五年了，到底是否活着还是个未知数，况且即使史矛革活着并且将那个配方作为毒品进行贩售也不代表昨天冤枉了莱格拉斯的人就是他的手下，这原本就是不成逻辑的推理。  
“那是索伦的手下，”甘道夫突然说道，这个名字让埃尔隆德的表情一下子凝重起来，索伦对于他而言几乎是如同噩梦一样的存在。  
也是瑟兰迪尔的噩梦。


	9. Chapter 9

按照破坏力来算的话，史矛革在索伦面前简直不值一提，非要认真比较一下的话，史矛革就像是个只会拿锥子戳坏别人家气球的蠢孩子而索伦则是拿着枪在大街上横扫的疯子。特别当这个疯子手下还有一群和他一样残忍疯狂的人的时候，杀伤力就会成百上千地提升上去。  
曾经有一段时间，从罪案史来看的话那真是一段黑暗的过去，索伦做了仅凭人类想象范围内所能做的一切坏事——当然有些是他的手下，有些是他。这个擅长玩弄是非、挑拨人心的家伙手上到底沾了多少人的血，截止至他被捕的那天都无法得到确切的数字，而其中就有埃尔隆德崇敬的养父和瑟兰迪尔的父亲。  
从血缘关系认真来计算的话，他俩是极为遥远的血亲，都是一个庞大皇室家庭的末裔，与索伦的祖先有着极深的仇恨，原本这种老掉渣的陈年旧事在现代人看来完全不值一提，除了还能继承爵位的瑟兰迪尔之外，埃尔隆德从来不觉得自己也应该去搞个什么头衔——虽然他的确可以有一个，但索伦的脑回路就是这么地清奇，他执着于过去、期盼世界能奉他为王的妄想让他一次又一次对这个家族中的所有人发起挑战。  
那差不多是二十多年前的事情了，这两家原本不怎么来往的家庭终于为了同一个敌人而坐到了一起，如果说那次悲剧还能有什么好事的话，那也许就只能将他俩之间的第一次相遇算上才能缓解一下回忆那段往事时的痛苦。  
“……我记得索伦应该是被关在沙漠中的监狱里才对。”监狱等级最高、狱警二十四小时巡逻、身上还需要植入电子定位系统、不能接触任何电子产品、不能离开那个狭小的房间一步，这是自从埃尔隆德接手吉尔加拉德——他那受人尊敬的养父所有工作之后费尽心思想到的监禁方法——感谢这该死的法律，居然没有办法直接处死这个作恶多端的家伙——当然现在再回忆一下，索伦的最后一案（那场杀掉吉尔加拉德、欧洛费尔和伊兰迪尔的可怕案子）是在他精心策划之下的，在废除死刑的地方故意为之然后利用法律的空子这才免于一死。  
埃尔隆德常常在独自一人之时回忆这段过去，哪怕过去这么多年他依旧无法从那场被距离缓过来，是否利用手头的权利将那个恶魔杀死在狱中曾一度是他内心最大的迷障，而现在这个可怕的名字又一次被甘道夫提了出来。  
“是的，他实在监狱里，但不要小看他的势力，它们正在蠢蠢欲动。”甘道夫之所以匆匆赶来很大程度上就是因为他比埃尔隆德更快一步地拿到了纽约警局缉毒科关于那两个毒贩的资料，其中一个正是博格。  
阿佐格的儿子，博格。  
“虽然我没有直接证据，但监狱里必定有人被索伦收买了，这么多年里我一直派人监视着他和他那邪恶的部下，他们已经太平了很多年，但现在又开始死灰复燃了。”甘道夫所担心的并不只是索伦，而是当索伦和史矛革——众所周知，后者因为搞垮了孤山集团而变得极为富有——一旦罪恶被金钱再次注入，那么等待着大家的将不是一两个毛贼，而是手持可怕武器的强盗，“索伦的野心绝对没有熄灭，他想要创造一个只有罪恶的国度的构思依旧在缓慢进行，所以绝对不能让他和史矛革接触。”  
“但我们不知道史矛革在哪里，他和索伦不同，索伦是我们亲眼看着他被关进监狱的，每个月我都会派人去一次确保他依旧在里面，让岁月和时间一点点消磨掉他的生命，但史矛革，看在上帝的份上，除了那份毒品之外我们一无所知。”  
“但他活着。”  
两个人彼此对视了一眼，埃尔隆德只觉得太阳穴隐隐作疼，各种纷杂烦乱的心思窜来窜去让他根本没法安心思考，从理智上来说他知道甘道夫说得没错，但从心理上他却没有做好面对仇人的准备，而且这看起来简直就像是命运的安排。  
看啊，二十年前他与瑟兰迪尔在意大利相见，而二十年后他的养子——伊兰迪尔的孩子阿拉贡又和瑟兰迪尔的儿子在纽约遇上，这种宛如纺线般错综复杂的关系让埃尔隆德在感叹的同时又对未来产生了一丁点惧怕。  
他害怕像是过去一样，子孙相会之时父辈却相继逝去，他并不怕自己死，事实上在二十年前如果没有吉尔加拉德，他说不定也会被索伦一枪命中心脏，他担心的是瑟兰迪尔，如果他死了……让莱格拉斯一个人怎么办？再重复一次，如同欧洛费尔去世时瑟兰迪尔所承受的一样可怕的经历吗？  
他不敢想下去，却在同时看到了甘道夫那迅速变化的惊愕表情，而当他顺着目光缓缓转过头时，就看到瑟兰迪尔一步步走下楼梯，带着寒气如同一个王者一样缓缓走来。

甘道夫•米斯兰达先生从来没有想过会遇上这样的场面，他知道埃尔隆德有个恋人是很早之前的事情了，在美丽的凯勒布里安去世之后，他的这个老友曾经在很长一段时间里都无法从悲痛中走出来，作为他的挚友，甘道夫当然曾经想过让埃尔隆德去好好谈一场恋爱，所以在发现他有了一个秘密恋人之后也并没有对此有什么疑问，哪怕在十几分钟之前他才发现埃尔隆德的恋人可能性别为男，但他依旧觉得这没什么大不了的，直到瑟兰迪尔走了下来。  
居然是瑟兰迪尔？！  
当然并不是说瑟兰迪尔不好，而是在甘道夫的记忆中他和埃尔隆德的性格南辕北辙，除了彼此之间都喜欢清静之外好像没有其他地方有共同语言了。  
是了！整件事情差不多就能说得通了，甘道夫突然一下子恍然大悟起来，在前天晚上莱格拉斯出事的时候他就接到了瑟兰迪尔的电话——这很正常，任何一个远在几千公里之外的父亲发现儿子遇上了这种事情都会急不可耐地找所有能够帮忙的人，但瑟兰迪尔在提到谁会亲自去的时候却反而含含糊糊起来——他当时以为公爵可能有一批私下的势力见不得光，而现在仔细想一想的话，这种只需要出动秘书就能完成的保释，埃尔隆德居然会在收到消息后从床上立刻起来亲自去了一次……这段感情宛若隐藏在冰封湖面下的潺潺流水一样细密无声，却在冰消雪融之时让所有人觉得理所当然。  
而在埃尔隆德看来，瑟兰迪尔这一路走来的样子仿佛就和二十多年前他俩相遇时的情节微妙地吻合在了一起。  
十六岁在父亲溺爱下意气风发的年轻公爵继承人与十八岁的自己。  
三十六岁已经掌握大权的他与三十八岁的自己。  
时光在这一刻仿佛重叠在了一起，二十年前那些或许因为岁月而变得有些淡漠的回忆重新鲜活地在埃尔隆德眼前跳动起来，他伸出手就和当年一样看着瑟兰迪尔，好像完全忘记了周围还有一群人似的、仿佛自己还在当年欧洛费尔那华美的城堡中，一个王子看着另一个王子的驾临。  
而现在是一个国王看着另一个国王。  
但哪怕身份已有变化、岁月让彼此之间的面容都带上了点风霜，但当时的心却和现在的心没有差别。  
“瑟兰迪尔。”他带着点感叹叫着对方的名字，站在楼梯口的公爵先生也适时地朝他看了一眼，气氛很好，但显然索林对这一幕相当不满，他从甘道夫身后走出来，毫不犹豫地插在埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔之间，然后用一种带着仇恨和蔑视的表情看向他的敌人——在这位先生看来，无论是谁只要买了孤山集团的股票就都是他的敌人。  
“看看这是谁，”旖旎的气氛瞬间消散，瑟兰迪尔宛如刀子一般的目光在索林身上划拉了两下，然后不屑一顾地笑了一下，“原来是你。”他慢吞吞地走到埃尔隆德身边朝甘道夫看了一眼。  
这显然不是个欢迎的表情，当然司法部长先生也立刻领悟到了自己今天这个时间点来是多么的不合适，他略带歉意地朝这两位先生笑了一笑就发现有人试图把自己推开，“好了先生们，请冷静下来，我想我在一路来的时候已经和你们说得非常清楚了，毒品的事情和瑟兰迪尔先生还有他的儿子毫无关系，我们现在要讨论的是史矛革，不是毒品！”  
“史矛革？呵，以这个家伙唯利是图的样子，史矛革绝对就在他那里，谁不知道他们这个家族背地里的那些破事儿？！”那群吵吵嚷嚷的都灵家族成员里有一个跳了出来，但瑟兰迪尔对这种指控充耳不闻，他的目光在人群里游离了一会就发现娶走了他那能干的女秘书的奇力和他那同胞兄弟菲力一直躲在角落里至始至终保持着沉默，甚至在他发现瑟兰迪尔在朝他看的时候露出了一丝笑容。  
这点还不错，陶瑞尔总算没有完全瞎了眼。公爵大人暗暗想到，和埃尔隆德不同，在他发现索林一家出现在这里的时候他几乎已经可以确认对方想要干什么。当配方重新出现，就意味着孤山集团的活路出现了，只要逮捕了史矛革重新找回配方，将中间足以让药品变成毒品的化学公式换掉，那么那就是一份能够一本万利的新型癌症配方，再加上合适的炒作和宣传足以让孤山集团重整旗鼓，甚至远远超过当年。这样换算一下，那么在瑟兰迪尔手中的那百分之四十的股份就会变得价值连城——虽然当年他入手时并不单单是因为预见到了可能会有的翻转，但现在看来这个结果相当不错。  
“我对史矛革没有什么兴趣，米斯兰达先生。”瑟兰迪尔在一片吵吵嚷嚷声中终于开腔了，他的声音里挟带着一丝怒气，显然就如同传闻中一样不好招惹，“如果索伦真的从那个地方逃了出来请务必告诉我，我很乐意亲手拧断他的脖子，至于他俩是否会联手一事，我想警察局肯定会调查清楚不是吗？而作为普通市民，无论是谁都没有办法完全地插手这件事。”他说着意有所至地朝埃尔隆德那边看了一眼，“至于莱格拉斯，请你放心，虽然我一向认为年轻人应该多出去走走才能开阔眼界，但显然经过昨天晚上的不幸之后，他很长一段时间应该都会觉得家庭才是更为温暖的。”  
在甘道夫还准备说些什么的时候，意大利的公爵伸出手止住对方继续说话的势头，“就这样先生，史矛革的事情自有警方去决定，我想作为司法部长的你绝对有权利去催促他们尽快办案，至于敢于栽赃陷害我儿子的人，我只能说这个世界神总是无比公正的，所以你不觉得，这里好像太吵闹了吗？”  
这一连串夹枪带棒的冷嘲热讽和隐隐约约透露出来的讯息让甘道夫确定了一点。  
这位公爵先生真的如同传言中的一样，非常不好招惹。

瑟兰迪尔的态度立刻就招来了都灵家族所有人的愤怒，他们吵吵嚷嚷着试图突破甘道夫的阻拦，恨不能立刻冲到瑟兰迪尔面前揍他一拳，不过这种如同小孩子吵架一样没有意义的事情在公爵先生眼里简直不值一提，他从小所受到的教育就告诉他，王只和王说话，其他人根本没有理睬的必要。  
“你想要回那百分之四十的股份对吧？都灵的掌舵人。”瑟兰迪尔朝比他矮上一些的索林看了一眼，对方眼里的愤怒和痛苦在他看来完全不值一提，商场就和战场没有区别，无论面对谁都应该全力以赴，更何况当时孤山集团的股票几乎如同白纸一样便宜，自然是值得购入的投资，“当然，这也不是不行……”他拖长了语调说道，“给我我想要的，你就能拿走你想要的，非常合理，不是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔所说的东西是一串白宝石项链，从珠宝本身的价值而言它的确不如钻石那样稀有，但这却是他家族中世世代代相传的东西，都灵家族是怎么得到它的原因已经不可考证但瑟兰迪尔却一直都对那条项链势在必得——不过因为过去两个家族都宣布过对这条项链的所有权，这么多年来始终在这件事情上牵扯不断。  
和白宝石项链比起来，自然是孤山的股份更为重要，但索林却至始至终地认为如果将宝石交给瑟兰迪尔意味着他与这个男人之间的交锋输了一筹，这是让一向心高气傲的索林无法接受的事情，所以当公爵提出这个交易的时候，他居然完全不经思考地一口拒绝了。  
他的这个决定显然让都灵家族几个脑子相当清醒的人和比尔博•巴金斯先生异常失望，他们各自发出了一声轻叹然后彼此对视了一眼，巴金斯先生终于第一个站出来试图让索林冷静下来。他的出现果然非常有效地（比甘道夫更有效果）控制了场内那急剧恶化的局势，只看到他先是毫不犹豫地把索林拉到后面交给巴林先生，然后又再次挡在那位不想死心还试图继续回两句嘴的都灵掌门人面前冲着瑟兰迪尔尴尬地笑了一下，他看上去并不是太清楚这两家人之间的恩恩怨怨，但不代表他所说的话毫无意义。  
“很抱歉，这么早打搅你们。”他颇为歉意地朝这家的主人笑了一下，与都灵这一家不同，作家先生虽然对埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔完全不熟悉却不等于他猜不出这两位之间的关系——但凡有眼睛的都能看出那两人之间浓厚的感情，所以只要稍微想一下就不难得出他们在现在这个时间点出现在这里是多么的不合适，“不过我想两位应该能够理解索林目前遇到的问题。”  
“是的，我们理解。”埃尔隆德接口道，他说着忍不住朝瑟兰迪尔脸上撇了一眼，金发的公爵显然对这件事情毫无兴趣——这点完全可以理解，他本来就不是个热爱管闲事的人，甚至在表达感情方面也经常显得有些笨拙，可能大部分人都觉得瑟兰迪尔难以相处（偶尔莱格拉斯也这样认为）但埃尔隆德偏偏觉得就是这种笨拙才让瑟兰迪尔显得更为真实更有人性，反而是自己，往往在表达善意的同时让自己看起来更为置身事外。这一次也同样如此，虽然瑟兰迪尔嘴上绝对不相信史矛革还活着，但埃尔隆德绝对相信一旦他离开这个屋子，公爵手下所有的情报网会蜂拥而出，“史矛革的事情我暂时无法帮忙，毕竟警方目前正在经手此案，而我毕竟不是警务人员，不过如果真的有他的消息，我会通知你们。”他已经盘算过了，等会就立刻让林迪尔去一次监狱，亲眼看看索伦是否还在里面、到底过着什么样的日子，是怎么和外界联系上的。

甘道夫心满意足地离开了，哪怕埃尔隆德没有给出任何承诺但光凭他俩的眼神就已经给了他足够的保证，但显然索林很不满意这点，虽然比尔博•巴金斯先生是一片好意——毕竟在那里和埃尔隆德起冲突绝对明智的事情——但他依旧希望事情按照他的意愿执行，而不是这样贸然地打圆场。  
“你应该让我继续质问瑟兰迪尔！”他试图咬牙切齿地抱怨一番，却在对上作家先生那冷静温和的眼神之后压下了怒火，“好吧，我知道莱格拉斯那个小子和这件事情没有关系。”他挠了挠头说道，“我知道在这件事情了上我的确非常冲动行了吧？”  
比尔博收回了带着点谴责的目光再次看向窗外，他不喜欢和人争执，更何况面对的是索林，自从失去孤山集团之后他的脾气就始终不见好，这位先生的全副心思全部放在了如何重新将集团振作起来这件事上，虽然在他看来瑟兰迪尔的收购对于集团来说是雪上加霜，但巴金斯先生却并不这样认为，当时股价被史矛革的人压得非常低，瑟兰迪尔出手——考虑到这位先生的性情和与都灵家族这么多年来的恩恩怨怨，股份在他手上反而要比在其他人手上更为安全，至少只要稍微留心一下这两家人之间的关系都非常清楚瑟兰迪尔对股票并不感兴趣，只要索林拿出白宝石项链，其他的事情都很好解决——但显然索林不愿意这样。  
这大概是都灵家族特有的固执和对财宝的执着，这自血脉中流传下来的性格顽固地盘踞在他的身体中，显然没有人能够规劝得了他。  
“不用担心，巴金斯先生，”甘道夫坐在前座朝后面的两位先生这里看了一眼，“很快就会有消息的，无论是瑟兰迪尔那边还是埃尔隆德那边，都会有讯息传来。”他说着朝手边的联络器看了一眼，“当然也有可能是艾斯泰尔更快一点。”  
甘道夫说这句话的时候并不知道，此时此刻和阿拉贡在一起的并不是警局的同事，而是莱格拉斯，如果他知道的话恐怕心情会和加里安一样非常复杂。  
是的，管家先生在周六的一大早就不得不面对他那活蹦乱跳的小主人宣布要出门的消息，而且又是和那个警察在一起。  
这实在不是什么好兆头。  
当然加里安承认莱格拉斯是需要一个朋友。  
年轻人总是要有朋友的，而莱格拉斯从小到大都是被瑟兰迪尔一手抚养长大的，与其他与他同龄的年轻人相比有时候显得更为成熟有时候也显得更不成熟，这种差异完全是因为他所处的环境和所接受的教育造成的，而拥有一个与他年龄相仿的朋友完全可以让他的差异显得更小一些——这是交朋友的好处，也是瑟兰迪尔在发现自己儿子离家出走后，按捺住火气没有直接冲来纽约的真正原因。  
但不等于说，莱格拉斯可以找一个警察当朋友。  
特别鉴于他刚才所收到的瑟兰迪尔关于追查那两个毒贩的命令之后，加里安更加深刻地发现了这一点。  
不过莱格拉斯显然不会听从管家先生的劝告——好吧事实上管家先生还未能说出什么，这个年轻人就一阵风似的冲出门，直接跳上了警察先生的车。  
“嗨，艾斯泰尔，早上好。”莱格拉斯兴奋地向自己刚认识不到四十八小时的朋友问好，对于这个年轻人来说，阿拉贡的生活是他从未见过的精彩，比大学里读书的日子有意思多了，他抓捕罪犯、和那些穿着古怪的毒贩们打交道、还能合法开枪——可能最后这点才是最吸引莱格拉斯的，不过这个年轻人绝对不会承认这一点。  
原本今天他应该乖乖呆在家里，等着自己的父亲回来，也许他们会再次就毒品的问题讨论一会，但一大早莱格拉斯就收到了阿拉贡的电话，警察先生希望他能去警局一次确认一下当时的情况——这个的确有点奇怪——莱格拉斯第一时间就意识到了这一点，他并不是养在家里没有见识的天真孩子，瑟兰迪尔在他还小的时候就带着他在意大利各个角落里走动，他见过很多黑暗、血腥的场面，同时也被他父亲培养得如同这个家族中的祖祖辈辈一样优秀。  
虽然在大部分时候他不太愿意承认，但只要见过他们父子俩的人都不得不承认莱格拉斯其实骨子里和瑟兰迪尔如出一辙，只是在经过漫长岁月的考验后公爵将那股攻击性完全收敛起来，用笑容和对其他东西的不屑一顾作为它最好的掩护。  
和每个在那种家族里走出来的年轻人一样，理论上他是不该喜欢阿拉贡的，条子和黑手党天生就是两种生物——虽然他家已经和黑手党没有关系很多年了——但莱格拉斯却依旧无法习惯警察的存在。  
不过阿拉贡却是其中的另类，虽然这里面极有可能有几分是因为对方是埃尔隆德的养子的缘故，但更多的是因为阿拉贡这个人。  
他有一双非常清澈的眼睛和温柔的笑容，如同一汪泉水摄人心魂，虽然这种形容词好像不太适合用在阿拉贡身上，但莱格拉斯却一直觉得也许之后这些词才能形容他的这个奇妙的朋友。  
哪怕不过认识这么点时间，他却感觉自己与他是老相识，在跨过了无数时空和空间的距离之后再次宛如命运一样的相遇在了一起。


	10. Chapter 10

这件事情和莱格拉斯应该完全没有关系才对。在今天早上接到司法部长电话的时候，年轻的警长先生很认真地再次将案情梳理了一下，却发现这就是个极为普通也完全没有成功的栽赃案罢了，根本就没有什么必要再去让莱格拉斯确认一下——毕竟他在当时就已经说得非常清楚，在那个他完全不熟悉的环境下，当大部分女士的目光聚焦在他身上的时候，这个年轻人大部分时候都感到极不自在，压根没有留意周围的其他人——这符合抓住博尔格时对方的供词，却又被要求再一次进行确认。  
一开始阿拉贡以为这可能是因为莱格拉斯的身份的关系——贵族这种东西他只在时代剧里看到过却没想到自己身边居然就有一个——但甘道夫的支支吾吾和秘书先生紧随其后的电话让他敏锐地察觉到了这里面肯定有什么猫腻，于是他放弃了让莱格拉斯一个人来警局的计划。  
好吧他承认自己会特地来接人的确存在着一点私心，对于阿拉贡而言莱格拉斯是个非常奇特的存在，这种特别让阿拉贡有种想要一探究竟的欲望，在每次看到莱格拉斯的时候（虽然其实次数不多）但他总很容易地就联想起他的养父，那种骨子里散发出的优雅和淡漠虽然可能碍于年龄的差异而略有不同但只要他停下步调就很容易融入到这个自然中，与树、与光化为一体。  
他收回目光就发现莱格拉斯一脸诧异地朝着他看而后面是一长串此起彼伏的喇叭声，对于这位年轻警官而言是相当难得的失态，他羞赧地扭过头迅速发动车辆朝着十一街驶去，甚至忘记了原本想要对莱格拉斯说的话。  
而当他再想说什么的时候情况已经和刚才完全不同了。  
从地图上来看，莱格拉斯的家与警局相隔不远，如果一路畅通的话半个小时就能抵达，但行至半道阿拉贡发现了问题，他反复从后视镜里确认了几遍刚要说话莱格拉斯的声音就在边上响了起来，“我们被人跟踪了。”他轻飘飘地说道，“一共三辆车，两辆黑色一辆银灰色，每隔一个街口会换一辆。”  
……我是警察还是你是警察？真警察的表情抽搐了一下，下意识地将这种敏锐的观察力归咎于莱格拉斯从小受到的教育里，不过马上他又觉得这个时候想这些有的没的实在没有意义，而就在他准备呼叫支援的时候，莱格拉斯伸出手拦住了他，“第四辆来了，蓝灰色的就在我们的左后方，艾斯泰尔我们被包围了。”  
这话果然没几秒就应验了，四辆车将阿拉贡的车紧紧地卡在中间，在不断擦碰中逼着它停在了转角的地下停车场里。警官先生虽然一方面在庆幸他刚才按下了呼叫支援的按钮，想必没有多久就会有人收到消息赶到这里但另一方面他又对莱格拉斯的安危充满了忧虑，这个年轻人一看就知道从小受到了良好的教养和各种细致的保护，显然不太可能知道怎么应对眼前的这种危机。  
“他们应该找的是我，”阿拉贡谨慎地朝周围看了一眼，发现那几辆车暂时没有动静的时候忍不住轻声嘱咐起来，“你就坐在车上千万别动。”他停顿了一下又再次补充道，“如果他们非要你也一起下车的话，你就紧紧跟在我身边，知道吗？”  
莱格拉斯很听话地点点头，这点总算让阿拉贡安心了一下，至少他比其他和他差不多身价的年轻人相比在配合警方方面要好得多，“你放心……”警察先生深吸了两口气一只手紧紧地抓住莱格拉斯，“我一定带你回家。”  
“我相信你，艾斯泰尔。”莱格拉斯露出了一个微笑，看起来比阿拉贡要更为放松一些，他带着点好奇的目光朝着周围几辆车看了一眼，最后将目光停留在了右边的蓝灰色SUV上，如果他没有猜错的话，真正要找阿拉贡的人应该就在那里。  
“条子！”前面两辆车上下来了几个长相丑陋的大汉，一窝蜂地打开了车门，非常粗鲁地将两个人从里面拉了出来，他们的手劲实在是太大了以至于在莱格拉斯的手腕上留下了一个相当明显的红痕，这个颜色在阿拉贡看来实在太过刺眼，他毫不犹豫地推开了那群家伙将莱格拉斯牢牢地藏在自己身后，一脸警惕地看着他们——在这一刻他无比后悔自己今天居然没有配枪，真是不能容忍的巨大失误。  
莱格拉斯全程保持沉默，他所有的注意力都在那还没人下车的SUV上，而他的手则不由自主地朝腰间摸了上去，在那里有一把小小的匕首始终藏在皮带里，那是他从小就带在身边的东西，虽然当年在他收到这份来自父亲的馈赠的时候完全不明白为什么和平时代里他还要带上这个东西，但从小到大的经历已经非常明白地告诉了他，父亲的判断绝对没有错误。  
“条子，就是你抓走了我的儿子？”那辆车上终于有两个人下来了，连同还在车上的司机一共是九个人，从阿拉贡按下要求增援的按钮后到现在差不过已经过了五六分钟却毫无动静，极有可能是对方身上携带了什么让电波无效的烦扰器，莱格拉斯想着，整个人稍稍侧过身一边打量着正逐渐包围过来的家伙，一边慢慢拔出了匕首，这支细长的小东西被很快隐藏在了袖口中，等待着它的主人使用它的那一瞬间。。  
儿子？阿拉贡对这个字眼略微愣了一下神，然后立刻想起了他昨天好不容易抓住的毒贩博格，那个家伙气力大得惊人，法拉墨带着好几个人用电击棒才让他稍微老实了点，昨天晚上据说在牢里也闹腾得厉害，差点没有把同一个牢房里的另一个老烟枪给打死。  
“那包东西在哪里？”为首的那个一下子冲到阿拉贡面前，压倒性的身高让他轻而易举地就能拎住警察先生的领子，“小子，我给你个机会，现在你回去把那包毒品和我儿子带出来，我就饶了这小子一命，不然我不介意明天纽约警察局在这里发现你俩赤裸裸的尸体。”那家伙阴沉地笑了两下，那种天生邪恶的目光让莱格拉斯感觉非常不舒服，从来都没有人敢这样无礼地看着自己，愤怒之下他却愈发冷静下来——就如同当年瑟兰迪尔教他时所说的那样，越是冲动越容易出错，只有沉着冷静才能一下就命中目标。  
阿拉贡挣扎了一下，他的动作幅度不敢太大，生怕彻底激怒对方给莱格拉斯招来危险，但他又不可能真的如他所愿的那样把毒品和博格从警察局里带出啦——此刻这个年轻人已经彻底地察觉到了整件事情的特殊之处，那包品种特殊的毒品必定与曾经某起重大案件有所牵连。  
“冷静点，”阿拉贡有些焦虑地朝莱格拉斯所在的位置看了一眼，他在心里不断责怪自己又担心那个年轻人的安危，以至于他下意识地想要答应对方的要求，“你要见你儿子的话可以去保释他。”  
“呵，然后被拷上一个脚环，成为只能在两个街区内行走的狗吗？而且小子，”那个大家伙的手上再次用力，阿拉贡只觉得脖子被紧紧勒住，一瞬间连思想都有了那么一下凝固，“我不光要博格，我还要那包毒品，不然我随时可以让你看看，你拒绝会给你身后那个小子带来什么。”他使了个眼色，身后走出两个人慢慢朝莱格拉斯靠近。  
他们脸上挂着的笑容看起来是这样的肮脏和危险，就在阿拉贡紧张地试图从对方手里挣脱开的时候，莱格拉斯终于等到了机会。  
这个年轻人手一扬，指缝中的匕首一下子在左边的那个家伙的手腕上划下一刀，他身形一转脚步交错间顺势将对方一脚踹在了地上，然后是再次转身，在右边那个试图躲开地上那个家伙的时候又给了那个人肚子上一下。  
这一系列动作不过瞬间完成，当阿拉贡反应过来的时候两个家伙已经哀嚎着躺在了地上，但莱格拉斯显然不准备停下来，他这时已经窜到了第三个人身后，手抵着那个人的腰一下子就摸出了对方的枪，一枪将对面的家伙打倒在地再一枪给了面前的家伙。  
九比二一下子变成了五比二。  
阿拉贡适时地开始了反击，他一脚踹上了抓住自己的那家伙的肚子，哦谢天谢地，他总算是看清楚了那家伙的长相，脸上那一道道清晰的疤痕总算让阿拉贡将记忆中的某个名字与之对上了号，阿佐格这个名字在道上的确非常响亮，却没想到博格居然是他的儿子。  
他没什么时间多去思考这对犯罪父子到底隐藏了什么样的秘密，在竭尽全力想要抓住阿佐格的时候，另一边莱格拉斯打得非常起劲。他的一举一动带着奇特的韵律，纤细的身体好似能够在风中飘荡一样轻盈地在那几个家伙周围转来转去，敏捷度和精准度都如同画一样让人惊叹，阿佐格带来的人在他游走之间很快就倒在了地上，显然这个年轻人非常懂得分寸，一个个给的都是足以让对方失去活动能力却绝对不是没了性命的伤势。  
而阿佐格显然比传闻中的更懂得逃跑，就在阿拉贡踹开他的时候，这个彪形大汉就以与他外表截然不符的速度飞也似窜上了SUV在警察先生面前绝尘而去。  
好吧，这不是阿拉贡关心的重点，警察先生站在一堆重伤者中间，表情复杂地看向一脸无辜回望着自己的莱格拉斯，“……看起来，今天可能又要看到你的律师团了。”  
“……这个应该是正当防卫吧？”  
而此时，法拉墨正兴致勃勃地对伊欧墨讲述昨天凌晨发生的事情，因为换班的关系伊欧墨没能在昨天凌晨看到这出好戏。这个年轻人口才相当不错，整个故事在符合事实的情况下从他口中说出来带着一丁点小夸张和十足十的幽默感，让伊欧墨整整笑了一分钟，“看在上帝的份上我真想看看这个场面，一定非常精彩。”这个年轻人感叹起来，就看到博罗米尔走了过来。  
“你运气真好，”他表情凝重地说道，“这个场面你马上就能看到了，阿拉贡在半路上被人袭击了，是那个小子救了他，救护车和鉴证科已经在路上了，我们现在也去。”他的语气听起来相当沉重以至于让法拉墨和伊欧墨对整件事情产生了相当不好的联想。  
“什么？阿拉贡伤的很重？”  
“不，犯人伤得很重，”博罗米尔走在最前面，突然脚步停顿了一下转头看向跟在后面的两个人补充了一句，“犯人都伤得很重。”  
这话实在是太让人感觉蹊跷了，法拉墨和伊欧墨一头雾水地跟在博罗米尔身后来到了地下停车库。  
好吧，的确是伤得都很重。  
他们三个看着救护人员将那群胆大妄为的歹徒们用担架扛上救护车、看着阿拉贡指挥着同事们树立隔离带、看着那个“英勇无敌”的年轻人站在一边喝可可牛奶（也不知道谁帮他买的）——那温顺的样子就好像刚才那几个人不是他一个人打倒的一样，总有种不需要自己出场的感觉呢。  
“这么说你没受伤？”法拉墨表情复杂地看向自己的挚友，可能只有胸襟前被拽得乱糟糟的衣襟才能证明他刚才可能打过一架，“刚才那堆人里有几个是你打倒的？”  
这话听着实在很让人伤心，阿拉贡皱着眉头一时之间居然无法回答，事实上莱格拉斯刚才的速度如同一阵风似的，旁观者几乎没有反应过来那群人就已经倒在地上了，“一个都不是我，好了吗？”  
这实在是太好笑了。伊欧墨一个没忍住笑了出来，法拉墨倒是相当厚道地试图安慰一下自己这个看上去心灵受到打击的朋友来，“其实，你平安无事就好了。”等下这个台词总觉得不太对，他咳嗽了两声立刻换了一个问题，“那么……那个小子是怎么做到的？”  
怎么做到的？阿拉贡也很想知道。事实上在刚才一切尘埃落定之后他就立刻让莱格拉斯把他手里的利刃拿出来，但那不过就是把拆信刀大小的小刀子——事实上莱格拉斯自从交出了武器之后也一再重申这是一把拆信刀，只是略有点小锋利。从这个武器的大小来看（暂时不算它的锋利程度）的确算不上凶器，但只要一想到就在刚才，莱格拉斯拿着它轻飘飘地在人群中穿过，然后一下子就撂倒了七八个的时候，阿拉贡就不怎么想把这把小刀子还给他。  
“这是证物，暂时扣押好了。”阿拉贡的眼神朝着外面飘了过去，早在他通知博罗米尔的时候，莱格拉斯也将自己可能又一次得进同一个警局的事情告诉了加里安，哪怕没有听到电话那头管家先生说了什么，阿拉贡也能凭着莱格拉斯脸上那不断变化的表情和小声的求恳声中猜出对方的意思。  
看起来等一会来的恐怕不只是庞大的律师团还有莱格拉斯的父亲……可能还有自己的养父  
很难形容加里安在接到莱格拉斯电话时有多震惊，这个被他从小看到大的少爷居然连续两天被同一个警察带走、去了同一个警局两次，在几天以前是完全想象不到的事情，所以哪怕莱格拉斯再怎么在电话里哀求，加里安依旧毫不犹豫地给瑟兰迪尔汇报了所有情况——电话那头的公爵先生显然也和管家一样为此感到震惊和愤怒。  
事实上埃尔隆德也没想到在接了一个电话之后，瑟兰迪尔的脸色会这样难看，虽然全程他的回应不过是哦？是吗？好我知道了……之类的语气词但他的眼神却因为电话那头所说的话变得越来越阴沉，这显然不是个好现象，就在他试图搞清楚到底发生了什么事情的时候，他的手机也响了起来，纽约警局鉴证科的同事给他打来了求助电话，“一个人干掉了七八个持枪的……”埃尔隆德刚准备再问得清楚点，就看到坐在一边的瑟兰迪尔表情狰狞了一下，这种太过明显的反应让埃尔隆德立刻将所有的事情串联在了一起，显然这个见义勇为的超人应该就是莱格拉斯。  
“真巧，”公爵似笑非笑地看着刚刚挂断电话的恋人，“你的儿子又一次抓住了我的儿子。”  
诶这到底该怎么回答才好？  
教授先生的面部表情僵硬了一下却在下一秒带着笑站起来说道，“这是多么美好的兄弟关系，很值得为此喝上一杯，年轻人互帮互助是应该的事情，”趁着瑟兰迪尔还没有彻底暴躁的时候他伸出手一把勾住对方朝外面走去，“但作为父亲，我们还是应该去看看到底发生了什么，毕竟我很担心莱格拉斯。”  
“他是我儿子！”瑟兰迪尔颇为不满的瞪了身边的教授先生，却依旧跟着对方的步伐走了出去。  
“当然！他永远都是你的儿子，不过愿上帝保佑那群劫匪，但愿他们不要伤得太严重。”若是死了一两个，哪怕纽约警局想要息事宁人报社的记者恐怕也会搞得众人皆知，埃尔隆德一边感叹莱格拉斯肖似其父的武力值一边忍不住为自己的养子哀叹，瑟兰迪尔在大多数时间里对其他人并不关心，阿拉贡居然会以这种方式被他牢牢记住日后恐怕不会好过，在过去的几年里他一直有让阿拉贡与莱格拉斯结识的想法，但因为瑟兰迪尔爱子如命，那个年轻人无法随意离开意大利所以一直没有找到合适的机会，而现在他俩却以这种极为戏剧性的方式见面了。  
仔细想一想的话，这个过程实在是太有趣了。  
教授先生忍不住笑了一下，就在下一刻接收到了瑟兰迪尔的眼刀，显然公爵先生更热衷于让自己的儿子的人生平稳而安宁，不需要种种冒险为那一路顺风的人生“锦上添花”，“瑟兰，莱格拉斯已经长大了。”虽然他很想说你已经可以放手让那个孩子自己去决定人生，但考虑到若是说出这番话说不定会立刻招来爱子心切的父亲的强烈反弹，他最终将后面那段话藏在了笑容中。  
这番隐瞒瑟兰迪尔并非不清楚，事实上公爵先生在很早之前就已经对此有所觉悟，只是他关心莱格拉斯的心情其实与埃尔隆德所想的并不完全一致。在他还是孩子的时候，他所享受的是父亲的浓浓关爱，但欧瑞费尔却突然去世了。  
那天——那个瑟兰迪尔甚至不愿意去回忆的日子在记忆里是个灰暗的、下着倾盆大雨的周末，在前一天的早上瑟兰迪尔刚刚认识了远道而来的埃尔隆德，这是他真正意义上的第一个朋友，就在他以为这段友情可以因为吉尔加拉德的到来维持一段时间的时候。一颗子弹击穿了欧瑞费尔的心脏，他的父亲就这样慢慢倒在了他的面前。  
从王子变成国王，有些人可能需要等待几十年，有些人则只要几秒钟，瑟兰迪尔永远都清晰地记得，他在埃尔隆德怀里发着抖下令彻查时的样子，但挚友的安慰也不过仅仅维持了一会，下一个被狙击的就是吉尔加拉德。  
那一天埃尔隆德和他双双失去了生命中最重要的人，这种被迫一夕之间成长的痛苦直至现在都是瑟兰迪尔生命中最不想回忆的过去，失去父亲的痛苦在有了莱格拉斯的时候得到了补偿，他变着法的宠溺着自己的儿子，就好像想从他的笑脸上看到自己已经失去了的东西，甚至直到现在他都不太愿意去承认莱格拉斯已经长大了，有了自己的想法和决定，当雏鹰的翅膀逐渐可以飞翔之后，自然而然地回离开巢穴寻找自己的归宿，而意大利并不是最适合那个年轻人的巢穴。  
道理他懂，他甚至能就这个问题作出几千、几万种不同的说辞，但真正让他面对可能需要放手的那一天的时候，他却至始至终无法面对。  
或许更多的是无法面对离开巢穴的自己，过去的自己、未来的莱格拉斯，血缘在这一刻让父亲看到了自己，也让身为儿子的自己认识了过去。公爵一边面对车窗外的风景，一边一次又一次地在心里嘲讽着躲藏在某个角落里的不愿意长大的自己。


	11. Chapter 11

埃尔隆德很快就察觉到了瑟兰迪尔情绪上的波动，这是那样尖锐而明显的情感甚至还带着点自我折磨的意味，显然这深沉到极点的感情完全是因为自己所说的话让瑟兰迪尔想到了很多事情——那个他俩彼此都不愿意提及的过去。  
与瑟兰迪尔不同，埃尔隆德的性格更加内敛，和尖锐的公爵相比他在应对伤痛方面很容易地选择了自我放逐，他离开了意大利，来到了美国，求学、结婚、生子，近乎决然地断绝了与那段回忆有关的一切人，虽然这和彼此担负的东西不同也有所关联但就如同瑟兰迪尔其实并不如同他表现出来的那样坚强一样，也许是看尽了生死，埃尔隆德反而表现得要比他更为洒脱。只是这一次，因为莱格拉斯的事情，他的话很容易地就戳中了公爵内心最深处的痛楚——那从未治愈过的裂痕并不像其他事情那样会因为时间而变淡，反而会因为各种各样的关键词一次又一次地将疮疤揭开，露出下面那鲜红的血肉。  
林迪尔朝后视镜里看了一眼——两个人上车前气氛还很僵硬，怎么没一会就突然靠在了一起？明明就一句话都没有说过吧？大男人谈恋爱居然还能这么腻歪？他在心里一边腹诽老板的所作所为严重刺激了一个单身人士一边反复背诵了几遍职业守则，手上方向盘一打终于停在了目的地斜对角的街上。  
瑟兰迪尔一个箭步冲下车，带着无与伦比的气势震慑住了所有想要拦住他的警员，三下两下就和在他之前一会赶到的律师先生们会和在了一起，“先生们，我只有一个问题，会提起诉讼吗？”他说着朝黄线里头看了一眼，当确定莱格拉斯正乖巧地站在警车边上，没有被铐上手铐也没有警员监视之后才略微地安心了点。  
和立刻就被鉴证科请走的埃尔隆德不同，瑟兰迪尔本人的气场就足以让所有人无法忽视他的存在，哪怕是早就习惯了对方那强大存在感的莱格拉斯也在下一刻发现了自己的父亲，不过他立刻心虚了起来——当然绝对不是因为他觉得自己做错了什么，事实上也没有人觉得他做错了什么，毕竟在这种环境下，勇于反抗是件可以理解的事情，他真正忧虑的是自己不小心把保护自己的武器交给了阿拉贡，而显然阿拉贡一时半会不会将它还给自己。  
阿拉贡也在第一时间发现了瑟兰迪尔的存在，虽然从理智在提醒他，此时此刻他应该先去和正与鉴证科站在一起的他那受人尊敬的养父打个招呼，但可能是因为那位先生太过醒目的存在感和他身后那支散发着强烈气势的律师团（看在上帝的份上，这支团队里今天不光有律师，还有他们那群难缠的助手们）迫使他带上了本次事件的主角朝着那里走了过去。  
“ada。”莱格拉斯尴尬地朝瑟兰迪尔笑了一下，他觉得自己可以解释这一切是怎么发生的，但在真正对上自己父亲带着忧郁和焦虑的目光之后，这个活蹦乱跳的年轻人一下子老实了下来，“对不起，”这种乖巧让阿拉贡忍不住朝他看了一眼，“是我的错，我太冲动了。”  
等下这简直就和刚才那个又是完全不同的人啊！警察先生表情复杂地又朝这个年轻人身上看了一眼，从昨天凌晨他遇上莱格拉斯之后，在安静的时候他就如同一个王子、打起来又像个战士，而面对他父亲的时候好像多了点烟火气，整个人说话和眼神都一下子鲜活了起来，阿拉贡很难说清楚自己现在的感情，他一开始很高兴眼前这对父子之间的关系要比他想象中的好——上帝作证他原本脑补过一个相当狗血的豪门家族恩怨，但显然眼前的这一幕将那些电视剧片段和台词彻底击毁了——但马上他又觉得这对哪怕不说话都能吸引所有人注意力的父子让人非常羡慕，也让他有点说不上来的奇妙滋味。  
他无暇去思考这到底是什么样的感情，就立刻感觉到瑟兰迪尔在看他。  
那种无论是身高还是本人气场的居高临下的目光有那么一瞬间差点把阿拉贡压得喘不过气来，却在下一刻被走过来的埃尔隆德打断。  
“没什么事，你不用担心。”教授先生给了莱格拉斯一个安慰的笑容，然后非常顺理成章地站在了公爵先生的身边，“人都没有死，考虑到对方配置了相当的火力，就我个人来看这并不算防卫过当，检察方面不会就此提起控诉，当然莱格拉斯的下手你应该也有数，的确非常有分寸。”  
这个形容词实在妙不可言，瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛看了眼前的恋人一眼，突然提了提嘴角，这个非常虚无缥缈的笑容却立刻让莱格拉斯松了一口气。  
“那么就这样吧先生们，”瑟兰迪尔没有理会已经换上笑容的爱子扭过头开始打发那群已经尽到责任的律师团，那矜持的样子和对方带着点谄媚的笑容让站在一边的阿拉贡感到相当的不适应，但还没等他说些什么，这可怜的先生就再一次接收到了瑟兰迪尔审视的目光。  
“莱格拉斯，我想你应该和这位先生先行告别，你说呢？”  
“当然ada，”已经完全变成听话的乖儿子的年轻人冲着自己这位刚认识的警察先生歉意地笑了笑转身跟上了自己的父亲，走得相当理所当然，好像完全忘记了半个小时之前他还揍趴了八个人。


	12. Chapter 12

加里安非常适时地开着车出现在瑟兰迪尔身后，公爵就如同风一般将差一点又变成犯罪嫌疑人的莱格拉斯带走了，当父子俩回到车里的时候，公爵这才非常认真地再次打量起自己的爱子，当然他相信以莱格拉斯的身手并不会在那个毛贼手上吃亏，但作为父亲他依旧相当忧虑。  
“我没事，ada，”在对上自己父亲带着点指责和忧虑的目光后，莱格拉斯轻声回应道，“只是那把刀被艾斯泰尔收走了。”  
“那并不是个非常重要的东西，但这一次你实在是过分鲁莽了。”在身边有警察的情况下居然还会如此横冲直撞，这到底是谁教他的？以埃尔隆德家的教育方式，艾斯泰尔绝对不是手无缚鸡之力的弱鸡好吗，“若是全部打倒了也就算了，居然还有一个跑了，这会成为一个巨大的隐患，不是吗？”  
这话说得非常正确，事实上在阿佐格窜上车的那一瞬间莱格拉斯曾经想过立刻开枪将那辆车打爆，但那时候艾斯泰尔在身边，在一个警察面前杀人哪怕对方是个绑匪事情恐怕也不会非常顺利，这个道理哪怕不用说瑟兰迪尔也完全能够理解，事实上这个父亲说完上一段话之后就忍不住停顿了一下补充道，“下次再遇上这种情况就先把那个警察打晕，反正也是你救了他，他不需要知道中间的具体过程。”  
这话实在是太有道理了，莱格拉斯恍然大悟状地看着自己的父亲，他刚想表达自己的崇拜之情就发现瑟兰迪尔脸色凝重地看着自己，“不过，我希望你能暂时回意大利。”  
这话非常奇怪，莱格拉斯觉得这种提议完全没有任何征兆，他在仔细回忆了一下这几天发生的一切之后也并不觉得有什么回去的必要，“可是……不是已经所有的事情都解决了吗？毒贩子找到了、我是无辜的，根本就不需要逃避什么事情不是吗？”  
不，并不是这样的，事实上这不过只是所有事情的开端罢了，瑟兰迪尔张了张嘴却不知道如何对莱格拉斯详细解释这一切，身为父亲的他在这一刻将自己和欧洛费尔联系在了一起，过去的阴影字这瞬间彻底地笼罩了他，死亡的魔咒最终让他选择了沉默。  
“你不需要知道整件事情的经过。”他的语气突然严厉起来，在对上莱格拉斯一闪而过的受伤目光之后，他忍不住扭过头不去看他，“你离开意大利已经很久了，而这里终究不是你的归宿。”在瑟兰迪尔的记忆中，这可能是他对莱格拉斯态度最为严厉的一次，不光莱格拉斯无法习惯就是他自己也觉得很不适应，但无论是从大局考虑还是作为一个父亲为孩子考虑，他都不能将莱格拉斯继续放在这个危险之地——战争马上就要考试了，而鸡蛋绝对不能放在一个篮子里，“我已经让加里安去买了明天的机票，你立刻回去。”  
“这不公平！”  
“这个世界上没有公平！”  
“你自己也说了在酒吧发生的事情只是巧合。”  
“那不过是安慰你罢了，这个世界也没有巧合，你所见到的所有偶尔都是引发某个必然条件的触发点罢了。”  
“ada你太不讲理了。”  
“我就是道理。”  
莱格拉斯半张着嘴一时半会居然不知如何回答是好，他只觉得在这一刻自己的父亲实在是太无法理解了。  
“加里安，停车！”  
“继续开！”  
“停车不然我就跳下去。”  
“你敢！”  
车一下子在街角刹住，加里安表情无辜地朝瑟兰迪尔看了一眼，然后给了莱格拉斯一个非常微妙的眼神，这个年轻人瞬间就理解了管家的意思，一下子挣脱开自己父亲的手朝着外面窜了出去，“总之我不回意大利！”  
“莱格拉斯！”


	13. Chapter 13

莱格拉斯离家出走了——虽然话是这么说，实际上这个年轻人没有多少可以去的地方，他虽然在纽约整整呆了一年半但依旧没有多少和人交往的经验，在大学里他的男性同学更多地喜欢关注女性的身材，而女性同学显然对他的脸更感兴趣，真正的友谊什么的离这个年轻人实在略有些遥远。  
不过，总算还有一个人可以帮忙。  
阿拉贡再次看到莱格拉斯的时候，距离这个年轻人离开不到二十分钟，考虑到这个时间点纽约市内的车况，显然他们开出去绝对不到五个街区就不欢而散了。这个年轻的警察刚想说什么，就看到自己的养父接起了电话——他甚至都没有看来电显示就能清楚地叫出电话另一头那个人的名字，“你猜得没错，他的确是在这里，放心，我会让艾斯泰尔看住他的。”谈后他利落地挂上电话，手搭在自己那靠谱的养子肩上带着点语重心长和掩饰不住的笑意说道，“那个孩子交给你了。”  
“什么！”阿拉贡震惊地看着自己的父亲，显然瑟兰迪尔与自己养父之间的关系亲密到了让他有些不知所措的地步，心有灵犀的电话暂且不谈，连儿子都能放心托付这是怎么回事？联想起之前两个人同一辆车进出的样子，警官先生的表情变得有些复杂。  
“暂时照顾一下，他们父子俩都有着同样的骄傲，所以偶尔会在沟通上发生一点障碍，这挺正常的。”事实上在埃尔隆德看来这并不是沟通不畅造成的问题，瑟兰迪尔将自己所有的心血都倾注在莱格拉斯身上，他竭尽全力地想要模仿欧洛费尔当年对自己的爱护，但当年是当年，现在是现在，莱格拉斯注定不会成为另一个瑟兰迪尔——哪怕他们血缘上是如此的接近、外貌性格几乎如出一辙，但随着时间的变化他俩终究会成为不同的人，而瑟兰迪尔哪怕明白这点却依旧没有办法控制住自己，“瑟兰迪尔在事情牵涉到莱格拉斯的情况下控制欲会非常强，而你也应该知道在酒吧事件发生之前那个年轻人还从未碰到过这样的麻烦。”  
如果整件事情没有牵扯到史矛革或者索伦的话，瑟兰迪尔绝对不会介意他儿子遇上的这种小麻烦，但一旦牵扯到公爵脑子里那敏锐的神经之后，他就会完全变一个态度，莱格拉斯这个对二十年前发生的一切一无所知的年轻人绝对不可能会接受瑟兰迪尔这样的“保护”，埃尔隆德曾经想过是否应该将过去的一切告诉这个年轻人，但考虑到莱格拉斯的性情，一旦他知道的过去发生的一切，年轻人特有的血气方刚绝对会让他冲动地做出一些瑟兰迪尔绝对不能接受的举动。  
“他没有什么朋友，你应该能看出来。”埃尔隆德轻声说道，“他的出生就意味着公爵爵位有了后嗣、瑟兰迪尔一手建立起来的庞大帝国有了继承人，从小到大他身边所有人都尊敬他的父亲、对他更是小心翼翼，而他的容貌又相当引人注目，这种瞩目在少年时代却并不是什么好东西，”从这点上的确可以看出他们父子两个人的不同，瑟兰迪尔享受着这种瞩目而莱格拉斯显然不太接受所有人都盯着他。  
教授先生给了莱格拉斯一个温和的笑容，然后非常顺理成章地在两个年轻人之间缓慢退场，二十年前是他与瑟兰迪尔的世界，二十年后则应该是这群年轻人的了。在缓缓步出地下停车库后，他再一次掏出手机拨通了瑟兰迪尔的电话。  
“鉴于今天晚上你应该一个人在家，是，加里安在，但这个显然没太大关系，你愿意接受一个人留宿一晚吗？”他微微一笑再次抬起头的时候就看到斜对面站着自己的恋人。

阿拉贡在对付离家出走少年这方面并没有太多的经验，事实上按照莱格拉斯的岁数来看这也不能算是离家出走，他看了一眼乖巧地跟在自己身边的年轻人，有一瞬间没有办法将刚才那个战斗力惊人的画面与之联系在一起，这种两面性让他不由自主地开始对莱格拉斯、乃至于教育出他的瑟兰迪尔产生了好奇。  
“其实你父亲他很爱你。”阿拉贡琢磨了半天，好不容易才憋出这么句话，说完他就觉得后悔起来，这原本就是人家的家事，而他与莱格拉斯只见过几面、相处时间没有超过三小时，无论从哪方面来看现在谈及对方家庭好像都太过亲密了。  
但莱格拉斯显然没有发现阿拉贡说的有什么不对，反而像是总算找到了一个可以倾诉的对象一样滔滔不绝地吐着苦水，“我知道他很爱我，我也很爱他，但他不能就因为这件事就这样送我回意大利，我有能力去处理接下来发生的事情。”  
“这并不是你能不能处理好的问题吧？他担心你的安全，而你是他的独子，不是吗？”阿拉贡在脚垫边上的花盆底里翻出了埋在里面的钥匙，打开门请莱格拉斯进去。  
单身汉的房间杂乱不堪是理所当然的事情，莱格拉斯在进入房间之前也曾经做过一些心理准备，但眼前的一切却出人意料地整洁和清爽，所有的一切都放在它应该在的位置，甚至在沙发上还搁着一把吉他。  
这才是莱格拉斯想象中的单人生活，没有管家和佣人、没有各种珍贵的艺术品、没有巨大到空旷的大房子，只要能容纳下一两个人，有柔软的被子和好吃的饭菜就足以让他觉得舒适和自在，“这里真好……”他感慨地在客厅里走了一圈，目光在墙上一排排的摄影作品里划过，那里面有鲜花、有鸟、有埃尔隆德的一家和警局的同事，唯独没有阿拉贡自己，显然这完全是因为摄影人是这里主人的缘故但在莱格拉斯看来者更多的是因为身后这位先生秉性里的谦逊和谨慎让他并不以自己的作品为傲。  
“我很喜欢这里，让人感觉很自在，”他试图解释一下自己刚才那一瞬间的失态却觉得什么话在这个时候都好像有点苍白无力，只能羞赧地笑了一下。其实他有很多话想要说，关于他自己、关于他父亲，还有父子之间那点点滴滴成年累月积压下来的问题，但就如同阿拉贡忧虑的那样，莱格拉斯也因为其实和对方并不怎么熟悉而不知如何倾诉内心的烦恼。  
正如同每个人都能讲出空洞乏味的陈词滥调老道理一样，知道和实际能够做的事情完全是两回事，而瑟兰迪尔的乖儿子莱格拉斯和实际上的莱格拉斯也完全是两个人，这种辩证的一人二面让身为儿子的莱格拉斯相当痛苦，同样也让想要自由的莱格拉斯感到束缚。  
如果在这一刻，站在这里的是埃尔隆德的话，这位年长的教授也许三下两下就让这个迷茫的年轻人说出自己想要说的话，但在这里的是同样感到有点尴尬和不知所措的阿拉贡，看在上帝的份上这是他第一次在家里接待朋友，而这个朋友实际上并不怎么熟悉，不过所有的熟稔都需要有个过程，显然接下来的这段对话完全可以从刚才的那场匪夷所思的冒险经历开始。  
“你的身手太神奇了。”警察先生感叹道，然后忍不住补充了一句，“当然这段话只是闲聊，绝对不会成为供词或者是其他东西。”  
“我ada的身手才厉害，很多东西都是他亲手教的。”莱格拉斯像是想起了许多小时候的事情，忍不住笑了起来却又立刻收敛起笑意，“在很多时候我觉得他无所不能，以前是这样现在依旧是这样想。”太过完美所带来的压迫感让这个年轻人偶尔会有些惶恐，甚至不敢想象他真正成长后会是什么样，会不会比父亲做得更好这种问题很容易会让他产生困惑，只是这种心情他从来都没有对瑟兰迪尔或者是任何一个人说过，而现在，当他面对阿拉贡的时候、在看着对方那清澈的眼睛的时候，却忍不住说了出来，“偶尔我会有点恐惧，那是那么庞大的帝国，而ada是如此的高高在上，在我的印象中，他始终坐在那里，看着站在下面的所有人，那种君临天下的窒息感虽然经常会被他对我的笑容所冲淡，但日复一日年复一年地在提醒我，这一切日后会成为我的，而我必须承担起这一份责任，哪怕所有人说我和他再怎么相像，但我依旧不是他，我偶尔会质疑自己，会不会有和我ada一样几乎完美的品位、老练到毒辣的眼光和那强到不可思议的身手，我爱他、崇拜他，但却不想走和他一样的路，就好像我们永远都并肩走在一起却必须在命运的节点分开一样，可能我需要成就的并不是另一个瑟兰迪尔，而是一个完全的莱格拉斯。”  
这个世界最为沉重的并不是担负责任，而是承受起其他人的期望，瑟兰迪尔作为标杆对于莱格拉斯来说可能太过辉煌，虽然所有人（可能这其中还包括阿拉贡）认为莱格拉斯绝对不会逊色于瑟兰迪尔，但作为站在标杆旁边不断成长的那棵树苗来说，却依旧让他始终必须抬头才能稍微看到一点方向。  
在长久的沉默后，完全想不出来怎么安慰对方的阿拉贡最终站了起来然后非常理所当然地揉了对方的脑袋两下，金色的发丝在他指缝中滑过，如同最精致的绸缎那样的触感让警察先生愣了一下，他一方面震惊于自己居然会做出这样失礼的动作一边又对对方没有任何反抗而暗自高兴，他突然觉得自己养父让莱格拉斯住在自己这里实在是个妙不可言的决定，“好了，烦心的事情先不要去考虑它，我们去一下超市，总要买点生活必需品对吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

莱格拉斯对于物质几乎没有什么需求，阿拉贡一路跟在这个正在采购的年轻人身边仔细观察就会发现他除了基本生活用品之外其他东西都没有什么兴趣，这种无欲无求的心态实在不像出生在现代社会的人，警察先生忍不住地脑补了一下身边这个比自己小上几岁的年轻人在以前过的日子，最后发现出现在自己脑袋里的画面要么就是走在梵蒂冈圣彼得广场上的修士要么就是十七世纪城堡中的小王子——可能后者适合对方的皮相但前者更贴近他的性情。  
瑟兰迪尔如何培养出这样性格的儿子也许会成为日后教育学中一个值得研究的话题，不过他俩现在遇上的是另一个严重的问题。  
“这是我们今天第二次被围住。”阿拉贡皱着眉头看了看站在自己车边那群黑衣人，警察先生完全不明白，那不过就是一包毒品，折合市值也不过几千美金，对于每个毒贩子而言这都不算是一笔大钱，倒卖几次大麻的盈利就能迅速超过它，但现在人人都想找那个就实在是太不可思议了。  
“艾斯泰尔•登丹？”其中一个黑衣人叫出了阿拉贡的名字，莱格拉斯眯了眯眼睛觉得艾斯泰尔的姓氏听起来有些耳熟，不过他并没有将疑惑表现出来，就如同早上那样异常安静地躲在阿拉贡身边不吭声。  
“正是，你是哪位？”这一波要比上一波看起来杀伤力更强一些，阿拉贡很快就发现了对方身上一些和自己职业非常相似的东西，然后从旁边车里走出来的人彻底印证了他的想法，“萨鲁曼先生……真是让人震惊，您不应该在DC吗？”很好，继司法部长被卷进来之后首席法官居然也出现在了自己面前，这包毒品看起来牵涉到的绝对不是小事，“那么法官先生，突然来这里是有何贵干？”  
“年轻人不要这么紧张，”白头发的大法官虽然上了年纪但精神依旧矍铄，他拄着手杖带着点笑意看向阿拉贡，“我知道，登丹先生，看到我你肯定有很多问题，而我正是为了解答你的疑惑所以才来的。”  
这话很微妙，莱格拉斯收敛起心神默默听了一会总觉得好像哪里不太对劲，以萨鲁曼的身份来说他要搞明白那包毒品到底是怎么回事、什么成分好像都是非常简单的事情，根本不需要特地跑来找上阿拉贡才对。这个年轻人小心翼翼地打量了一下周围，发现那群黑衣保镖——也有可能是警务人员——面部表情都很轻松的样子这才略微放松了一些，只继续抱着手里的购物袋，把整张脸埋了进去。  
不过他的这种小动作并没有能够瞒过萨鲁曼的眼睛，“哦，莱格拉斯，你好年轻人，真是太巧了，你们两个正好在一起，那你也该听听整件事情的经过，毕竟它和你的家族有着莫大的联系。”  
“我家？”莱格拉斯有些震惊，却发现萨鲁曼的表情带着点沉重和谨慎，“是的！你家。年轻人你这个惊愕的表情足以告诉我，你父亲并没有对你说过一个字，当然这是每个爱护子女的父母都会做出的选择，不过既然现在你已经被卷入到这场横跨二十年的不幸里的话，我觉得你还是有必要应该听一下的。”他说着顺手打开了车门示意两个人快点进去，这种体贴没能让莱格拉斯太过留心，在一听到二十年这个字眼的时候很多几乎快要被他遗忘了的回忆突然在他脑海里被瞬间激活一个个鲜明地跳了出来。  
关于父亲和只见过相片的祖父的点点滴滴。  
“……我的祖父……”  
“哦是的年轻人，你的祖父欧洛费尔，”萨鲁曼点点头，又立刻看向了阿拉贡，“你养父埃尔隆德的保护人吉尔加拉德还有你的至亲伊兰迪尔，我知道说古是件没有意思的事情，毕竟对于如同朝阳的你们来说我们的人生差不多都夕阳西下了，但谁让命运是这样地有趣又让一切在纽约聚在了一起。”他停顿了一下，从手边的档案袋里拿出了两张照片递给了莱格拉斯。  
照片里是个完全陌生的男人，长相相当俊美，目光里却带着一丝阴郁，这种让人不安的眼神大大地影响了他整个人的气质，而更让人难以忘怀的是他手上的戒指，从整体的打扮来看这个男人并不像是会这样戴戒指的人——那个金色的指环看起来非常普通却实在是太过显眼了。整张照片的拍摄角度有些奇怪，看起来应该是一副偷拍到的作品，而更让人在意的是  
阿拉贡深吸了一口气，而莱格拉斯也在下一刻发现了右下角的拍摄时间。  
那是自己祖父去世前的前一天。  
“这是索伦……目前唯一留下的索伦•安纳塔的影像——当然他没有死，被关押在一个极为严密的监狱里，终生不得假释，也是杀掉刚才我所说的那三个人的罪魁祸首，”他略微停顿了一下，又立刻指了指另一张照片，“索伦只是我们今天要谈论的这个话题的配角，主角是他。”  
“那个男人的真名真姓我们不得而知，但现在都叫他史矛革。贪婪者•史矛革。”

萨鲁曼的口才非常好，随着整个故事的逐渐深入，莱格拉斯的脸色也变得愈来愈苍白，他依稀还记得在自己很小的时候曾经对画像上的爷爷产生过好奇，只是自己父亲当时太过僵硬的脸色让他彻底失去了继续追问下去的兴趣，他压根没有办法想象那时候的父亲——萨鲁曼花了相当多的时间和各种形容词用来描述当年自己父亲在祖父还活着的时候的幸福生活与后来突然离世后所面临的各种打击。  
“我曾经听甘道夫说过当时的事情，我想你也应该能够明白，在群敌环绕的时候根本不可能让人继续悲痛下去，逝者已逝，剩下的都必须由活人去背负。”老先生拖长了音调说道，“我可以理解他不告诉你任何事情的理由，痛苦只需要一个人去承受就可以了，作为他的独子你并不需要知道得那么多，但在这点上我和他、和米斯兰达持有不同的看法，我觉得作为那场悲剧主角的继承人——显然这场悲剧还在延续下去——你们应该知道所有的前因后果和这里面牵扯到的过往的恩恩怨怨，毕竟史矛革再次出现了。”  
莱格拉斯总觉得萨鲁曼所说的话有些奇怪，索伦和史矛革，虽然这位先生信誓旦旦地表示他们有所联系，但总有种说不出来的感觉萦绕在他心中，就好像两件完全不同的事情只因为一些细枝末节有所牵扯就能合并在一起一样，显得异常得不自然，有着只要细心留意就能发现的生搬硬凑的痕迹。  
换成是平时的他，这个年轻人说不定会立刻就自己怀疑的某几个点提出质疑，但今天却极为反常地保持了沉默，这一方面源于对整件事情的半信半疑，另一方面则是因为阿拉贡的不动声色。  
警察先生看起来和一小时前的他完全没有区别，连眼神都没有太大的变化，这种冷静很值得莱格拉斯学习一下，所以哪怕内心有再多的疑问，他也依旧硬是装出并不怎么好奇的样子一句都没有多问。  
萨鲁曼并没有准备让眼前两个年轻人有什么更多的表示，他只是自顾自地将整件事情——无论是索伦和史矛革的恶行还是索伦的行踪都交代得一清二楚，但却在整段谈话接近尾声的时候补充了一句，“史矛革在纽约，”他慢悠悠地朝阿拉贡看了一眼，“找到他、逮捕他，这是我唯一希望你们做的事情。”  
“您确定他在纽约？萨鲁曼先生？”阿拉贡终于说话了，他看起来好像更对这次扑朔迷离的毒品事件感兴趣一些，“博格什么都没有说。”  
“他当然不会说，事实上那个蠢货什么都不知道，他的父亲阿佐格，就是今天早些时候找上你的那个对整件事情更清楚一些，我建议你以袭警和绑架未遂的罪名逮捕他，搜查令之类的东西如果你找不到人签字可以来找我。”这是个非常诱人的条件，从某个角度来说这权利几乎跳过了阿拉贡的所有上级，成为了一个直接向特区最高层汇报的事件。  
而阿拉贡却并没有因此露出一丝多余的表情，他非常礼貌地和首席法官先生说了两句道别的话，并感谢了对方带自己一程的好意，然后拉着莱格拉斯在离自己家最近的街口下了车，这种非常微妙的态度让勉强可以算是半个当事人的年轻人忍不住多看了他两眼，警察先生看起来实在是太过冷静了，但莱格拉斯却依旧能够感觉到在那平静湖面下方可能是不断奔腾的岩浆在缓缓滚动，他和阿拉贡并肩往前走了一会之后突然停下了脚步。  
“如果你不介意的话，我想回去一次。”他像是最终下定决心一样，对着阿拉贡说道，“在我很小的时候，第一次看到祖父的画像就一直很好奇，但我父亲从来不愿意对此透露半句话，然后我去问了加里安、问了费伦、问了我能问到的所有人，却都只有一个含糊的答案，突然过世……这个词可不怎么样不是吗？”  
“可能是他们觉得对方是索伦一切都需要谨慎，所以才对你有所隐瞒。”事实上阿拉贡也是这样，在这点上父母对于子女的爱几乎都是一致的，阿拉贡的母亲乃至于后来收养他的埃尔隆德都不曾打算过让阿拉贡在成年前知道那次惨剧的所有细节，但他后来还是知道了些东西——至少知道了仇人的名字。  
这才是他选择成为警察这一职业的真正理由，不然也许他会洒脱地离开纽约抱着他的照相机游遍世界，用镜头里的自己的眼睛记录下最美丽的瞬间，而不是现在成天坐在办公室里看着走廊里时不时被押送过来的犯人——他们往往面目可憎与美丽的自然有着天壤之别，但鉴于这份工作能够得到关于索伦的第一手资料，他并不介意在这个位置上多干两年，直到他亲手把那个刽子手送上绞刑架为止。  
“索伦……是个天才。”作为敌人，阿拉贡却依旧非常理智地评价对方，“作为一个犯罪分子，他几乎差一点点就成功缔造了一个犯罪的王国，比起他的‘丰功伟绩’史矛革的把戏绝对不值一提，”他并没有提及萨鲁曼话语中那些非常奇怪的牵扯，与莱格拉斯一样他也很想知道为什么首席法官先生一定要把这两者——无论是从时间还是距离来看都没有办法联系上的两起案件——放在一起评价，但不妨碍他就这两个问题分开做一个详细地分析，“显然无论萨鲁曼想要干什么，阿佐格既然会找到我一次那就必然会有第二次，我倒是很希望看在博格在我们手里的份上，他能够说点什么对我们有用的消息。”比如史矛革的去向、比如为什么会扯上还在服刑中的索伦，“但我不觉得你回去问，能问出什么结果。”阿拉贡非常陈恳地说道，“特别鉴于今天早上你们父子俩才刚刚不欢而散。”  
这倒是个事实，莱格拉斯完全可以想象如果自己回家想弄清楚祖父之死，自己父亲会多么雷厉风行地哪怕抗也要把他抗上飞机，这个年轻人忍不住呻吟了一声，然后情不自禁地看向了阿拉贡，“……如果……你不介意的话，我这几天可以跟着你吗？”  
他眼睛亮晶晶地，带着点期颐和渴望，却差一点让阿拉贡看到了整个世界最美好的景色——虽然在想到这句话的警察先生忍不住觉得这个形容词非常不恰当、至少它不应该用在一个与自己一样性别的男士身上，但莱格拉斯却不一样。  
他就好像森林中一闪而过的精灵，从童话中走出来，然后笑着站在自己身边，如同所有他能想象得到的最美好的事物一样，宛若天赐。


	15. Chapter 15

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德回到家的时候是晚上十点，这两位先生在放了管家一个长假之后非常有兴致地结伴去百老汇欣赏了一场音乐剧——虽然这是埃尔隆德为了让瑟兰迪尔不要这么挂心于莱格拉斯特意做出的安排，但显然这点相当有成效，至少在他俩一路回来的时候这位苛刻的艺术爱好者的全副精神都就新任的女主角扮演者的唱功做出了深刻而周到的点评。  
“她的高音相当不错，气息圆润，吐字清晰，而且稳定度很好，在几个关键点处理得非常妙，很有当年第一版那位女士的风范，但低音……实在是太差了。”挑剔的先生列举了几点他觉得不太满意的地方，最后颇为遗憾地摇了摇头，“我很遗憾原作者太过偏爱第一任了，所有艰难的高音和低音转换部分也就只有那位小姐可以处理地游刃有余，当然后继者也并非没有能够完全演绎的人但那实在是太少了。”  
“他们毕竟是夫妻，为挚爱写一部作品是非常自然的事情。”埃尔隆德象征性地安慰了他两句然后非常自然地从瑟兰迪尔的口袋里摸出了大门的钥匙，在黑暗中找到了客厅的开关。这是教授先生第一次来到这里，在他知道莱格拉斯来到纽约的时候，他曾经很认真地考虑过是不是让恋人的爱子住到自己家里来——毕竟瑟兰迪尔对莱格拉斯非常重视，而这个年纪的年轻人很容易沾染上一些不太好的风气，这点也是瑟兰迪尔在一开始最为担心的地方，不过莱格拉斯和其他年轻人完全不同，他就如同一阵清风在人群里缓缓吹过，好像天生所有的罪恶和邪念都应该与他无关一样。  
那种纯洁无暇很容易让人联想起天使或者是与之同类的生物——譬如精灵，所以埃尔隆德有时候会很感叹瑟兰迪尔在莱格拉斯教育上所采用的正确方式，那个年轻人的确需要相当强的武力才能让他避免一些让人厌恶的麻烦。  
不过关于子女的问题在现在这个时候实在很煞风景，埃尔隆德朝身边的瑟兰迪尔看了一眼，目光顺势停留在了墙壁上的巨型油画前，“这个很不错，一看就知道是你的风格。”  
“加里安帮我买下的，还有几本我想你应该会喜欢的书在楼上的书房里，那是17世纪的稀有手抄本，我想那个小子应该花了不少时间才找到它，不过倒是物超所值。”瑟兰迪尔绝对不会说自己为了找那两本书赔上了自己的两幅珍藏，不过显然这种死鸭子嘴硬的倔强并没有瞒过埃尔隆德的眼睛，后者对古书市场一向很有研究，自然清楚瑟兰迪尔所指的那几本厚重的羊皮纸读物绝对不是光用钱就能搞到手的东西。  
他俩对视了一眼，瑟兰迪尔情不自禁挪开的眼神差不多已经证明了这一点，埃尔隆德也顺其自然地将整件事情的内幕作为一个小小的情趣珍藏在记忆中，说不定日后哪天他俩重新聊起这件事的时候能用它小小地欺负一下这位热爱口是心非的公爵先生。  
当然瑟兰迪尔暂时还不知道埃尔隆德打的主意，经过了这样漫长疲惫的一天——看在上帝的份上，这整整一天发生的事情要比他在意大利处理一周的公务还要让人疲劳，而且显然就现在的形势看来他完全没有办法放心让莱格拉斯继续一个人呆在纽约，那令人不安的索伦的阴影自从早上由甘道夫提出来之后，就至始至终笼罩在他的心头，哪怕是再怎么美妙的音乐、再怎么美味的食物、甚至是恋人的存在都没有办法让瑟兰迪尔真正地安宁下来。  
是的，虽然他不肯承认这点，但在心头的某一个角落里，恐惧依旧存在。  
他坐在沙发上像是要将内心深处所有的纠结统统感叹出来一样长长地吐出一口气，却发现埃尔隆德表情一如往常，甚至要比今天早上还更为淡定一些，“看起来你好像完全不担心，我的教授先生。”这种掩饰实在是太妙不可言了，很容易就让他想起当年初遇时的景象，这个家伙从始至终就是这样得淡然，仿佛所有的事情在他面前都会如同他所预料地那样、顺着他希望的轨迹前行。  
“不，我很担心，事实上你完全想象不出我有多么焦虑，特别是现在我拥有一切的时候。”埃尔隆德朝着瑟兰迪尔看了一眼，在过去的那段岁月里，他俩已经失去了一切可以依靠的东西，在兜兜转转多年之后当他们重新相见、彼此相恋之后，曾经的两把利刃同时找到了彼此的剑鞘，他们互相守卫、彼此相依，是可以执手的恋人也是可以将后背托付给对方的战友，心灵上的贴近让埃尔隆德感受到的是从未有过的满足，这并不是仅仅关于家庭的满足感，更多的是超脱于肉体的精神上的充实，这种充实注定了他无法接受再次失去的痛苦，“你也是这样，不是吗？”他半蹲在瑟兰迪尔面前，看着公爵的眼睛，那双眼睛里有着痛苦、有着故作镇静有着各种各样他一眼就能看透的东西……还有他自己。  
“愚蠢，你与我是完全一样的，在你看着我的时候，我也看着你，我们彼此都能看到心底里隐藏着的黑暗深渊和如同魔咒一样至始至终在下面徘徊着的名字。憎恶……不，那不是憎恶，而是恐惧和愤怒的诅咒，如果可以，埃尔隆德我发誓，如果可以我绝对会一枪杀掉那个家伙，子弹应该从眉心没入从后脑勺穿出，直直地钉在墙壁上，也许它会成为一个物证，但更多的是解脱，但实际上死……太便宜他了。”瑟兰迪尔弯下腰，他俩凑得很近，彼此之间甚至可以感觉到对方那淡淡的呼吸声，公爵先生能够清晰地看到自己恋人眼角、额头上那几丝细纹，这是岁月在彼此身上留下的印记，它不会因为时间的推移而消失反而会因为时光流逝而愈发深刻，就如同彼此内心的痛苦一样会不断滋生，“虽然我忧虑莱格拉斯的安危，但他是我儿子，他就如同这世上的另一个我一样，我并不在乎其他，唯独不希望他遇上和我一样的事情，你也是，不是吗？”  
“你总能轻而易举地说服我，我的阁下。”  
“正如你也总能轻而易举地说服我一样，我的教授。”他俩的嘴唇微微地碰触了一下，旋即分开，却像是已经达成了最为重要的协议一样同时笑了起来，而在埃尔隆德准备起身的时候，他的胳膊不小心碰到了放在茶几上的遥控器，今天早上还被瑟兰迪尔大加赞赏的音响系统突然开动了。  
这是一支非常轻快的意大利小调，在歌声中掺杂着相当不少的哨声和笑声，但对于他俩而言这却并不只是非常单纯的一首歌而已，场景好像瞬间回到了二十年前，在那段美好的初遇中，大厅的一隅里就有乐队在唱着它。  
时光在这一刻仿佛退回到了过去，年轻的埃尔隆德与同样年轻的瑟兰迪尔，一个身上还带着浓重的书卷气另一个则像是刚刚从珍宝阁中取出来的宝物一样带着对彼此的好奇、对整个世界的探究，在灵魂还未曾被血与泪、背叛与伤痛所沾染而改变前，那仅维持了一天的友谊与还未萌发的爱恋的时刻。  
埃尔隆德做出了他当年也许就应该做的事情。  
“我的阁下……愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”  
“……当然，我的教授先生。”  
对于这两个人来说舞蹈是年轻时代必须要学的礼仪技能之一，虽然可能因为时间的关系技术上有所退步，一开始彼此手拉手留心步子却免不了互相踩上两脚但在适应节奏之后一切都渐入佳境，从过去到现在这两个习惯于掌控一切的男人在舞步的选择上出乎意料地没有什么争执，他们俩早就已经过了为这种事情起争端的岁数，而时光又早就已经告诉他们珍惜现在比放眼未来更为重要。  
他们彼此给了对方一个微笑，瑟兰迪尔就先跨出了一步，标准的斜上方四十五度角，算是没什么新意的第一步，但埃尔隆德却一直都有点石成金的魔力，特别善于化腐朽为神奇，哪怕是舞步也不例外，他手上突然使劲，瑟兰迪尔一个没有防备就被他抱了个满怀——显然这不是公爵喜欢的片段，但他不过也就象征性地挣扎了两下就再也没有反抗了。  
“容我提醒你先生，”他轻轻踢了一下插进自己两脚之间完全不符合舞步规定的埃尔隆德的脚，“这个是怎么回事儿？我记得按照规定您应该随着我的步子往后退一步才对。”  
“华尔兹多没意思，我亲爱的阁下，”他俩好像完全没有发现曲子已经换了一首似的就这样抱着彼此争论起来——好吧他们毕竟还不算年老，对于舞的种类至少还是有所要求的——“难道城堡的氛围压抑到您的脑子里只剩下华尔兹了吗？毕竟在许多许多许多许多年之前，您的祖先和我的祖先都曾经在那里穿着束胸衣顶着大帽子翩翩起舞，而那时候只有华尔兹，各种各样的华尔兹，我坚信我俩的血统中应该已经对这种舞蹈产生了一些厌恶才对，所以我非常认真地想要邀请您，和我跳探戈。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉毛，“您是说您准备换一个……显然我俩……也许只有我一个人不太熟悉的舞步吗？”  
“探戈要比华尔兹简单多了，特别是我印象中您以前学习的是华尔兹中最为严谨的那种，当然作为一个完美主义者我能理解您对于舞步标准的严格要求，就好像这栋楼里的所有东西一样，好像它们都必须放在本应该存在的位置，但显然探戈更加随性，哪怕踩错也无所谓只需要变化一下身体的位置、腿的位置就能继续跳下去，而且如果我的记忆没有出错的话，我俩曾经一起看过《Scent of a Woman》。”埃尔隆德说着右手再一次用了点劲，托住瑟兰迪尔的腰朝后挪了一步。  
播放机里的曲调再次发生了变化，大提琴和小提琴的和音突然响起，那悠长的曲调在瑟兰迪尔听来好像和探戈的速度完全扯不上关系，但埃尔隆德却并不这么认为，在下一拍大提琴再次响起的瞬间，他带着瑟兰迪尔朝左边移动起来，好吧这一下之后两个人之间又好像重新回到了一开始的状态，只是之间的距离却比之前进了许多。  
向前两步、停顿、转身、继续向前、再次旋转。  
从一开始的彼此试探到接下来互相争夺，再转到彼此共同前进，就好像是他们两人的人生缩影一般，在前进中维持着平衡、在旋转中彼此争夺着继续掌控对方的权利，爱这个字眼在他俩之间好像已经是个非常肤浅的词汇，那浓厚到极致的感情绝不可能用一两个字就能形容得清楚。  
仿佛对方是自己生命的一部分、是驶向未知远方的小船上的唯一同路人一样，命运注定了他俩的相识、相知和相恋，甚至有那么一会时间埃尔隆德会觉得自己好像在遥远的过去——也许是在上辈子，见过瑟兰迪尔。  
那双眼睛、那个笑容虽然可能会因为风霜而有所变化，却绝对不会因此被时间锁掩埋。  
大提琴最后一声颤音的余韵消失在空气中，客厅同时失去了这两个人的身影。


	16. Chapter 16

比尔博•巴金斯先生此时此刻正坐在他的小花园里——那是他一直以来引以为傲的私产，放眼所及之处的一草一木都是他亲手栽种培养的——在这里，他曾经写出过好几本脍炙人口的游记和两本到现在都列在推荐书单上的童话故事，一直以来这位先生给人的印象永远充满着开朗的笑容，任何一个去他那家拜访的人都会对他端上来的红茶和蛋糕赞不绝口。  
但显然目前索林•都灵先生并没有继续吃东西的胃口。自从他知道史矛革的出现之后怒火就一直在他心头盘旋，而唯一有的线索又显然没太大用处，焦躁和不安让他根本没有心情去看满院子的花和那棵他与比尔博一起种下的橡树，风景在此时显得一无是处，索林的脑子完全被孤山集团的股票和陈年旧事所占据，甚至是来看了他几次的巴金斯先生都被他抛在了脑后。  
“索林？”比尔博端着茶站在他面前，然后这位优秀的小说家发现这种温柔的呼唤完全无助于让眼前这位先生注意力集中起来，他咳了两声然后提高了一点声音，“索林！”  
依旧没有回音，都灵的掌门人一脸不耐烦地挪动了一下身体，继续用苦大仇深的表情看着几米之外的一盆兰花，显然这种珍贵的、需要小心培育的品种让他联想起了某位先生和他曾经的“恶行”。这实在是让人忍无可忍的忽视，比尔博板着脸把托盘往旁边桌子上一塞，骨碟和茶壶发出了相当巨大的响声，但这种噪音依旧没有让索林有所反应。  
这明明应该是个非常美好的周日早晨，巴金斯先生应该按照平时的时间起床、在厨房给自己做一顿丰盛的早餐，坐在花园的橡树下好好享受一下清晨的美好空气，说不定景色会让他灵感大发，从而再次诞生一篇佳作——这位先生上一本著作就是由此而产生的——而不应该是守着与自己恋爱十年的恋人，看着他苦大仇恨的样子，这对食欲完全没有好处。  
“嘿，先生你要是再不转过头来我就要生气了。”他非常严肃地说道，“我非常认真严肃地警告你，如果你敢碰那盆兰花我就揍你！我保证会用擀面杖朝着你的脖子砸过去。”  
“……我的巴金斯老爷，在说这话的时候请记住你比我矮19厘米，抡起擀面杖的时候是打不中我脖子的。”终于被骚扰地不得不转过头来的索林•都灵先生一脸无奈地看着对方，显然愤怒在面对这位著名小说家的时候完全没有用处，“我只是在回忆一点过去。”  
“哦是吗？然后用杀人的目光盯着我的兰花看？”比尔博嘲讽地哼了一下，“得了先生，您不是三四岁的孩子，在商场上摸爬滚打这么多年应该知道市场经济吧？”  
这话一下子就撩起了索林的所有怒火，他一下子暴跳如雷地站了起来又下意识地觉得不应该用这种态度对自己的恋人，只能再次压着火慢慢坐下，“并不是这样的问题，他背弃了我们！”  
“你们从来没有结盟过不是吗？况且你们之间还有点乱七八糟的纠葛，而且，嗨你只要把那串白宝石还给他就行了，我想那位先生要的显然不是你公司的股票吧？”作为一个小说家，比尔博•巴金斯先生对于经济学的了解非常少，他仅有的数字才华差不多都用在计算今天写了多少字上，所以在精通数字的索林看来他说这种话其实是相当天真可笑的，“你不明白！”  
“我当然不明白，我也用不着明白，当然索林你是知道的我完全支持你夺回孤山，在这点上我会至始至终地和你并肩作战，但不等于我能理解你的某些逻辑，譬如不要再盯着我的兰花看了！”他说着捧起那盆快要被视线撕成碎片的可怜植物，将它珍而重之地放进了暖房里，这个动作引起了索林更大的不满——原本在没有史矛革事件发生之前，也就是周四的晚上，他曾非常认真地计划过这个周末的安排，先陪比尔博去图书馆然后再去第九大街上吃一顿饭——弗罗多的挚友山姆在那里开了一家很不错的饭馆——然后下午去书店买点书（索林绝对不会承认他的私人收藏里有比尔博的全套、全版本作品），晚上他们应该去听一场音乐会，最后在温暖的床上做一点适度的运动。  
完全不应该有史矛革。  
那个卑贱的混账打搅了他的整个周末，显然这个状况还会继续下去，事实上在没有抓住那个混账、看着他失去性命、被人如同扔垃圾一样丢进河道之前，索林•都灵先生会一直这样愤怒下去。  
“看在上帝的份上，”他最终站起来跟上了比尔博，“我只希望愚蠢的纽约警方最好在这件事情上机灵一点，不然我没办法保证不亲自去揪下那个家伙的头。”  
“呵，好吧，祝你成功，我的都灵老爷。” 作家先生又嘲讽地笑了一下，顺手拍开了那双伸向花盆的手。


	17. Chapter 17

而此时此刻，索林正不断腹诽的愚蠢的纽约警方正视图从博格口中找到点线索，由于首席大法官和司法部长的同时插手干预，莱格拉斯暂时成为了警方需要保护的证人，得以和阿拉贡同进同出。因为周六中午的那场出人意料的“美救英雄”段落之后，随着人们口口相传中必定会出现的误差，莱格拉斯的战斗力也随之水涨船高，从一对八、一对十八、到一对四十八，甚至有些人绘声绘色地将整件事情做出了如下的形容：  
“他提着突击步枪，将艾斯泰尔推到柱子后面，自己在枪林弹雨中穿梭，然后精准被击中了对方的油箱，在一个接一个的爆炸中，终于确保了他们彼此的安全。”这个故事的背景仿佛当时那两个人身处的地方不是在纽约市中心的停车场，而是在巴格达的街头；面对的也不是几个带着大口径手枪的毒贩子，而是一小撮持有重火力的恐怖分子军队。  
这种出人意料的想象力和丰富的故事情节如果让比尔博•巴金斯先生来写的话说不定又会成为一本注定大卖的杰出作品，但对于当事人莱格拉斯来说这一切则变得非常可笑，他躲在阿拉贡的办公室里笑了整整二十分钟之后终于在警官先生无可奈何的表情下收敛了起来，“哦对不起，不过这也可以看出警局里有些人显然想象力非凡，这很让人赞叹不是吗？”  
“是的，的确非常好笑，但我的朋友，你要是再这么继续笑下去，我很难保证你在走出这个办公室之后不被一群狼吞虎咽的小姐们给吞了。”无可奈何的阿拉贡说着指了指窗户外面，莱格拉斯能够看到另一边站着不少试图窥探一下办公室的警察小姐们，他们凑在一起对着这边指指点点的样子显然让这个年轻人很不自在，不过很快这种不快感就被阿拉贡彻底打消了。  
“我要去提审博格，你要一起吗？”这其实是违反条例的行为，但莱格拉斯能出现在这里就已经属于违规操作了，所以也不在乎再多一条违规项目。  
“哦那个丑八怪……”莱格拉斯皱了下眉头表达了一下他对那个毒贩长相的生理性厌恶，当然这完全可以理解，阿拉贡认为如果每个人的生活中一直习惯于看到的是莱格拉斯这种长相或者是瑟兰迪尔、加里安、埃尔隆德这种模样，在乍然看到博格的时候都会下意识地反胃一下，那真是长着一张反社会的脸，光凭这长相阿拉贡基本上就能想象他做过多么令人发指的事情——这绝对不是对于容貌的歧视，而是这个家伙由内而外散发出的危险和邪恶影响着人们对他的评价。  
就如同所有犯罪者一样，博格在看到阿拉贡的时候不屑一顾地笑了一下，而当他看到莱格拉斯的时候则笑得更加大声起来，这种充满了淫秽邪恶的笑声让莱格拉斯差一点点就控制不住自己那想要把眼前这种脸砸烂的冲动。  
“哦看在上帝的份上，现在不能动手。”他非常认真严肃地警告了一下自己，然后立刻发现阿拉贡挡在了自己面前。  
“我必须郑重警告你先生，鉴于你昨天的袭警行为，我不介意等一会在检察官面前多说一点什么，所以给我老实呆着。”刚才这种目光实在令人厌恶，在接触到博格看向莱格拉斯的邪恶眼神的瞬间，阿拉贡发现自己压根不需要做出任何思考就能飞快地挡在这个比自己小上几岁的莱格拉斯面前，让这个年轻人免于受到任何伤害——当然从武力值这方面来看的话可能博格更需要让人担心一些。  
博格不屑一顾地笑了笑，他的手被拷在桌子下方，脚也被拷在椅子上，这种被束缚住的的无害只是表面现象，事实上这个家伙脸上那种放肆猖狂的笑容从始至终就没有停止过，“条子实在太不经打了。”  
阿拉贡无视了这个挑衅，他非常淡定地朝着莱格拉斯那边看了一眼（确保这个年轻人坐在了靠近门口的那个位置）然后才翻动了一下手上的卷宗，写着博格名字的案卷厚度约为5CM，比起他那个恶贯满盈的父亲来说虽然薄了一点，但显然在严重性上没太大区别，“贩卖毒品、袭警、拘捕、故意伤人，至少三十年，没有假释，虽然我觉得我只是应该尽一下通知的义务，不过博格……我必须说，你父亲实在是太狼狈了，我很遗憾你没有看到昨天的景象，他就像一条狗一样狼狈不堪地逃上了那辆蓝灰色的SUV，在你们这行应该怎么说来着？颜面尽失。”阿拉贡也没有想到自己有一天会说出这样充满攻击性的话，而且看博格这瞬间变得极为恐怖的表情，年轻的警官先生只能将刚才这段话当成是审讯的一部分，显然这样的言辞让丑陋的毒贩产生了一点动摇，“落荒而逃的场面很少见不是吗？博格先生，不过昨天拜你父亲所赐，我看了一场相当生动有趣的戏码，作为主演你的父亲如果表情能够再夸张一点的话，说不定能够拿个演员工会奖什么的。”  
莱格拉斯忍不住笑了出来，这个笑声就如同点燃对方愤怒的引线一样，让博格瞬间烧了起来，他跳了起来——就仿佛手铐和脚链都是棉绳一样轻而易举地就能把它扯断——然后疯狂地扑向了阿拉贡。  
但，坐在他对面的不止有阿拉贡，还有莱格拉斯。  
这个年轻人比比阿拉贡的反应速度更快一些，哪怕后者在这方面很有经验也提前做了准备，但莱格拉斯依旧比他快了那么一丁点。他脚上一用力整张桌子就被他踹了出去，虽然只移动了差不多20CM左右的距离，但重量和速度依旧非常精准地击中了那个暴躁的家伙的腹部。阿拉贡只听到对方闷哼一声，然后就看到对方无力地趴倒在了桌子上。  
“……我想……下次你可以出手轻一点。”警察先生在探究地看了这个大学生几眼之后，最终只能无力地说道，“万一他内出血了，上了法庭对方律师会抓着这个把柄不放的。”  
“哦……是吗？下次我会注意的。”莱格拉斯非常陈恳地回答道，“不过我想也许他没上法庭之前可能就已经没命了。”  
这算是威胁吗？  
阿拉贡不想去探究这段话中含有怎样的深意，事实上他认为这不过就是这个年轻人简单粗暴的逻辑推理，以博格的身份和在那个组织中所处的地位来看，无论他现在选择说还是不说其实没有太大的差别，索伦是绝对不会允许自己的手下被警察抓住（他是否真的背叛并不重要，这也正是阿佐格突然找上自己的理由），只是莱格拉斯未免也太过直白了。他非常无奈地看了一眼身边的这位年轻人便将注意力重新集中在博格身上，倒霉的毒贩子看起来疼得不轻，虽然看得出他竭尽所能地正在控制着不让自己在条子面前呻吟出声，但考虑到刚才那一下撞到的位置，阿拉贡很认真地开始考虑是不是应该先去找个医生（当然也可以是法医）。  
“他居然敢打我！”博格的表情变得更加狰狞了——这让阿拉贡忍不住开始好奇真正的撞击点到底是哪里，不过就在那家伙再一次准备扑上来的时候，警察先生终于发挥了他身为人民公仆的真正作用，他一把抓住了博格的手，身体一侧，左手死死地卡住了对方的脖子，将他再一次压在了桌子上，“我提醒你先生，你已经被捕了，虽然你的主子被关在沙漠中心，但我想他也不会乐意看到他的手下出现在监狱里。所以不如配合一点，我还能把你关在一个安全一些的地方，至少你不用担心一进去就看不到第二天一早的太阳。”  
博格开始大肆谩骂起来，他说的是某种粗俗的俚语，莱格拉斯发现自己很难明白对方想表达的一切，不过在他看来阿拉贡压制对方好像相当辛苦，那么出于友谊他绝对应该为此做点什么。  
于是他又踹了一下桌子。  
准确地说是向上踢了一下，硬邦邦的桌面撞击了一下博格的下巴，让那倒霉的家伙不小心咬到了自己的舌头，当审讯室里再一次响起了哀嚎的时候，阿拉贡突然觉得把莱格拉斯带进来可能不是个很好的主意。  
“莱格拉斯，别这样。”  
“我觉得他会伤到你。”年轻人再次无辜地朝阿拉贡眨了两下眼睛，“毕竟他挣脱开了手铐和脚链不是吗？他很有威胁性，而你离他太近了，考虑到他曾经袭警，并且在昨天拘捕的时候还伤了好几个警察，我觉得一点必要的武力是应当的……虽然我不是警察，但我是你的朋友不是吗？”  
这实在是太有道理了！如果不是知道眼前这个年轻人是商学院的学生，阿拉贡恐怕会以为他已经在律师界里干了好几年，这种天才般的颠倒黑白的说辞看起来绝对已经深得他家律师团的精髓。  
“莱格拉斯，坐下。”阿拉贡比了个安抚的手势，却在下一刻立刻补充了一句，“别再踹桌子了。”这才压低声音凑在博格耳边轻声低语起来，“朋友，我对你的其他事情不感兴趣，我也不是非要问你不可，但毕竟你现在已经在我手上了不是吗？所以如果聪明的话你就立刻说出那包毒品是谁给你的，当然如果你觉得肆意谩骂就能让我们放过你的话，那我不介意等会就把你送到你家主子呆的监狱去。当然我也会非常认真地祝福你，能够活上两天。”索伦对这群人到底有没有控制力，阿拉贡自己并没有什么把握，毕竟就现在的情况来看索伦还好端端地呆在他的监狱里与他的手下没有任何联系，但消沉了这么久的索伦的手下会在现在突然冒出来，本身就已经意味着一个信号了。  
索伦……即将复活。  
漫长的沉默，阿拉贡在观察了博格了一会之后，终于放开了他，显然这个冥顽不灵的家伙并不害怕，同时也看得出来他对那包毒品的潜在含义并不十分清楚——这绝对是这两天来最大的好消息，至少从某方面来说索伦和史矛革暂时还没有直接的联系，那包毒品无论是从哪里来的，至少它的上家隐瞒功夫做得很好。  
“好吧，”他退回到莱格拉斯身边，“既然你什么都不愿意说，那么我也不勉强你，祝你在监狱里有个快乐的生活，请放心，你的父亲很快就会来陪你的。”不过在这之前，他必须先去看看索伦到底在干什么。

“我得出去一次，你和我一起去吗？”其实这也不符合规定，但阿拉贡却总觉得莱格拉斯也应该去看看，他需要一个人陪着自己不至于到时候因为看到仇人而彻底地失去理智，博罗米尔、法拉墨虽然也能承担这个重任，但索伦对于他们却没有像是自己与莱格拉斯那样具有更深切的意义，“虽然有点麻烦，按照规定你是不能进去的，但我想……司法部长先生应该能找到一个好借口，让你和我一起去。”  
莱格拉斯眼睛一亮蹭地一下窜到了阿拉贡身边，虽然他还不知道到底要去那里，但第一次收到来自朋友的邀请让他相当兴奋，“好啊，我们去哪里？”  
“去见索伦。”  
年轻人的眼神瞬间变了，阿拉贡能够看到在那极为短暂的时间里天真褪去换上的是寒冷如冰的憎恶，他绝对相信如果给莱格拉斯一个机会，这个年轻人会毫不犹豫地用他那把小刀子刺穿索伦的脖子，放任这种情绪是极为危险的事情，阿拉贡伸出手搭住他的肩膀轻轻晃了晃他，“嘿，别这样，没有必要为了一个人渣把自己赔进去，我们只是去看看，你知道的，我们要找出他是不是和史矛革有所联系，其他的事情暂时不要多想。”  
这和自己父亲的教导完全是两个方向，莱格拉斯忍不住暗暗对比了一下，可能是因为自身实力的关系，瑟兰迪尔在对待很多事情上显得非常随性而且随心所欲——当然他总能够成功这点并不意外，而阿拉贡更好像活在一个设定好的条条框框里，被各种各样的规矩束缚着，他中规中矩看起来好像并不出格，但莱格拉斯却依旧能够感觉到对方和自己一样，有着极为相似的想要冒险、想要看看这个世界的心思。不，他可能比自己更为洒脱、心思更为宽广，就如同天空一样，能够包容下所有的东西。无论是日月还是星辰，都在对方的眼睛里。  
“我保证我不会做多余的事情。”戾气散开，好像天空重新放晴一样，阿拉贡一边感叹着人那神奇的心理变化一边掏出手机，“接下来我们有很多事情要做，总之可能会在那里呆上几天，你……不需要和你父亲说一下吗？”可能莱格拉斯已经忘记了，但阿拉贡的记忆却绝对没有出问题，这个年轻人昨天还和他的父亲闹出走，如果被瑟兰迪尔知道第二天他的儿子就要和一个“陌生人”去三千公里以外的监狱的话，警察先生完全可以想象在下一刻纽约警局会变成什么样子。  
“ada？我觉得不用很担心，埃尔隆德先生会照顾他的，对了……你不知道吗？他俩是恋人。”完全没有发现自己丢下多么庞大的炸弹的莱格拉斯笑眯眯地走出了门，阿拉贡看着那个正在给自己父亲打电话的年轻人，久久不知如何反应。  
什、什么？！  
直到莱格拉斯坐进阿拉贡的车之后，警察先生依旧处于一种相当震惊的状态——并不完全是因为养父的性取向问题，更多的可能是这让人意想不到的混乱关系，他哭笑不得地朝莱格拉斯看了一眼——后者显然因为发现自己的话给阿拉贡带来了相当巨大的冲击而暗自窃喜过一小会。  
“这不好笑，莱格拉斯。”双方父亲的关系俨然让这两个年轻人彼此感觉更亲近了些，阿拉贡虽然依旧觉得有些不可思议却忍不住将莱格拉斯归于自己可以完全信任、亲近的家人，这种情感上的细微变化也许因为时间的过于短暂而显得有些突然，他对此却并没有任何怀疑，“不过，”他一边发动车一边笑道，“在接下来的一路上，我们有很多可以聊的事情了。”  
“当然！不过阿拉贡，你可千万别说漏嘴了，我ada到现在都还以为他隐瞒地非常到位呢。”莱格拉斯狡黠地笑了笑，“自从三年前我知道他和埃尔隆德先生在一起之后，就始终盼望着当他向我公开恋情的时候，我能非常冷静地回答他，‘哦ada我早就知道了’那一瞬间恐怕会成为我永生难忘的一幕。”  
阿拉贡不怎么赞同地看了这满脸憧憬的年轻人一眼，然后在接下来的漫长的路程中他们开始讨论起自己的父亲、彼此的家庭和各种各样生活中的趣事，阿拉贡终于知道了管家先生的名字——加里安收到大学录取通知的那天晚上偷喝瑟兰迪尔藏酒的事情在莱格拉斯的描述下充满了笑点，警察先生完全想象不到那天晚上那个看似老成的先生居然会有这样有趣的一面，而瑟兰迪尔也从周六早上的惊鸿一瞥中走出来，不再是一堆档案中那堆冷冰冰的数字之后反而在莱格拉斯的描述下变得更为生动而具体，就仿佛是高高在上的神祗突然有了血肉一样，成为了如同他们一样的凡人。  
这两个人越聊越多，阿拉贡知道了莱格拉斯不擅长唱歌、而莱格拉斯也很快知道了如果阿拉贡不去做警察也许就会成为一个摄影家，而博学地简直不像警察的阿拉贡居然还会自己写歌、写诗也让莱格拉斯忍不住崇拜地打量了他很久。  
这几乎就是一个绝对完美的角色，无论是作为朋友还是作为兄长都是如此，虽然莱格拉斯不想承认这点，但纵观这个年轻人的人生，瑟兰迪尔所扮演的父亲的角色因为本人的强势显得太过遥远，在这么多年没有朋友的日子之后，阿拉贡是他身边所认识的人中唯一能够承认并且放下所有心思与之交往的朋友。  
没有谄媚的笑容、没有别有用心的接触，在他面前自己可以完完全全地讲出真心话、而阿拉贡也能包容自己一切、指出自己错误却不会强势逼迫自己，出于一种对于命运的本能敬畏，莱格拉斯觉得这也许是在命运的安排下让他千里迢迢从意大利来到美国所收获到的最为珍贵的东西。


	18. Chapter 18

与天气晴朗的纽约不同，沙漠的天空看起来好像正酝酿着一场雷暴，黑色的乌云下不时闪过几点雷光，虽然现在还是下午的两点，但天色已经和夜间没有什么区别了。  
阿拉贡收到了来自甘道夫办公室的回电，司法部长先生显然已经搞定了莱格拉斯的身份问题，只是鉴于这次拜访的隐秘性，他掩盖了真实的目的而是以调查陈年卷宗的名头让两人进入监狱。这倒是个好借口，不需要和索伦正面接触可以省却许多不必要的问题，还能与监狱内部的管理层交流一下，打探一下那个家伙的真正动向。  
就如同所有人猜测的那样，阿拉贡也认为索伦并不可能会就这样平平静静地蹲在牢里直到死去，那个男人的身体里仿佛天生流淌着罪恶的鲜血，不会甘于被禁锢在这样狭小的空间里——虽然从远处看那个监狱如同一头低伏的猛兽一样，却不一定能够彻底将他吞噬下去。  
“从门口进入直到最核心关押着索伦的监狱，一共有九道门，”阿拉贡调出监狱的平面图对莱格拉斯介绍道，“我们只会去第五道门内的监控室和第三道门的监狱长办公室，甘道夫不同意我们面谈索伦的建议，所以我们只能在外面走上一圈了。”他有些遗憾地看了一眼紧紧跟在身边的莱格拉斯，然后颇有些忧虑地朝天空看了一眼，“沙漠的暴雨……总觉得不像是个很好的征兆。”  
莱格拉斯没有回答他的问题，反而朝着门口的守卫多看了两眼。那是一位长相颇为怪异的先生，和大部分与他从事同一种工作的人一样他看起来带着点凶悍和疏离，但莱格拉斯却觉得对方眼里还有些别的什么东西，他看向自己这边的眼神就如同发现猎物的狼一样，带着点狂喜，只是这种奇异的光芒只在两人目光交汇间一闪而逝，快的几乎让莱格拉斯以为是自己的错觉。这也许注定不会是一个平静祥和的周日，就如同现在正逐渐刮起的风一样，带着些不安与焦躁，从极远处席卷而来。  
仿佛是也感觉到了这里若有若无的紧张气氛，阿拉贡谨慎地朝周围打量了一番，这里看起来和过去并没有什么太大差别，门外停着的两辆囚车像是在沙漠中被风沙蹂躏过很久似的，看上去饱经风霜，那破破烂烂充满划痕的边边角角让人总有种想要报废掉它的冲动，“嗨，活计，这车也未免太破了，就没想过把它报废吗？”他抬起手朝守卫打了个招呼，“我记得这儿不差钱啊。”  
“这和你没关系小子，如果要办事的话就尽快进去，暴雨马上就要来临了，如果不想等会在沙漠里迷了路，我劝你尽快离开。”对方粗声粗气地回答道，“这里不是过家家的地方。”  
阿拉贡朝对方友善地笑了一下，看着守卫飞快地核实身份，然后打开了监狱的大门，这行云流水一般的流畅动作和内部准确的交接让他勉强压下了内心的怀疑，暂时将这一切不安归结于天气的变化和即将见到索伦的紧张。  
在进入铁门之后，接下来就是漫长的甬道，莱格拉斯是第一次到这种地方，他带着点新奇打量着一路走来所能见到的所有防卫装置，镶嵌在各个死角的红外线扫描系统、摄像头、激光防卫系统将这个巨大的城堡打造地滴水不漏，从上至下一层层坚实的铁门和复杂的身份校对看上去毫无纰漏。  
也许是收到了来自司法部长方面的电话，监狱长先生对于来访者中有个非警务人士显然意见不大，但却完全不同意阿拉贡要求带走视频记录的要求，“这是不可能的先生，我在电话里也和米斯兰达先生做过沟通，在罪犯进入到这里的这一刻起，他们就不可能再逃出生天，而且我的印象中，索伦•安纳塔也绝对不曾有过任何来访探望他的客人，你们要找的东西绝对不存在，不过看在司法部长的面子上我同意你们去看一下这几个月来的视频，但我不认为你们能找到点什么。”他说着推开第三道铁门将两人带入了更为深邃的地下。  
“我想不通你们到底是怎么想的，”监狱长先生一边走一边抱怨道，“那个家伙——哪怕过去他臭名昭著——但在这么多年里他始终被关押在三十多米深的地底，没有访客、没有朋友、我们这里甚至已经有很多年都不曾听他说过话了，我觉得恐怕他早就已经疯了，所以越狱这种事情也许只有你们这群想象力丰富的年轻人才会想出来，而事实上他要从地下一路走上来，至少要经过九道门，而我们这里的防卫是再严密不过的了。”  
他说着一边朝着周围指指点点介绍起来，“就如同你们所看到的一样，只要这九层楼有任何一扇门产生问题，其他都会在同一时间立刻关上，而在第九层每个房间里我们还备有毒气系统以防万一，想要强行离开这里是不可能的，而事实上我也不认为他能神通广大到买通至少九个守卫。”  
听起来好像是很靠谱，阿拉贡皱了下眉头和莱格拉斯交换了一个目光，显然这两个年轻人并没有因为这强有力的介绍而感觉好一些，反而增加了许多忧虑，只是暂时他们找不到足以驳斥对方的证据。  
监狱长先生显然并没有发现身后两个人的心不在焉，他一路带着两个人走向第五道门旁边的监控室——那是个很狭小的房间，里面不过只有两个工作人员，在那由下至上排满了显示器的房间里莱格拉斯看到了从刚才一路走进来路过的所有关卡，甚至有一个屏幕还在回放刚才他们三人一路过来时的所有录像。  
“好了，先生们，你们要看的东西可是个大工程，我会让他们尽快帮你们找出来，不过还是那句话，录像带不足以说明任何问题，至少在这么多年里我们没有看出索伦•安纳塔有任何可疑的地方。”他说着转身，点开了控制系统，而阿拉贡却眯着眼睛看向了其中的一个屏幕。  
有三个狱警正巧经过了这个镜头，而其中一个看上去颇为眼熟。  
“等下！将这个画面再重新放……”阿拉贡的话还未说完，就看到刚才视频上的三个人正从监控室门口一路走过，最中间的那个在走出去的那瞬间突然扭头朝他笑了一下。  
带着些许挑衅、不屑一顾和轻蔑，就如同萨鲁曼给自己的照片上的那个笑容一样。  
如出一辙。  
那是索伦•安纳塔。

接下来的一切仿佛定格在了下一秒内。  
枪声响起的瞬间，阿拉贡能听到莱格拉斯叫自己的名字、玻璃爆裂、身后椅子被重重地摔在地上、一瞬间被放大到极限的无线电通信器发出了刺耳的嘶鸣声和人惨叫的声音，但这么多杂音却依旧没有办法掩盖住索伦微笑着锁上门的那下轻微脆响。  
惊慌不过维持了一瞬，阿拉贡并没有选择冲上去，这种勇气虽然可嘉却在现在显得相当无用，他深吸了一口气再次转过头时已经重新恢复了镇定，而莱格拉斯显然也已经控制住了场面，这个年轻人在阿拉贡扑向门口、监控人员拔出枪的瞬间做出了精准的判断——虽然因为所站位置的关系他没有办法阻止那两个人开出第一枪但总算在他们准备瞄准阿拉贡的时候将之迅速击倒。  
椅子砸在头上所造成的震荡感足以让那两个家伙昏迷一阵，阿拉贡让莱格拉斯将这两个歹徒先捆起来，自己则扑向那可怜的被射穿了的监狱长身边。他看起来伤得很重，.45口径的子弹直接命中了他的胸部，其中一发虽然幸运地卡在了他胸口的通信器上，但另一发却正中他的右侧肺叶，血液正随着他每一下艰难的呼吸不断从口鼻处涌出。  
年轻的警官先生脱下衣服试图堵住这个巨大的创口，但显然在没有医务人员的立即参与下，他没有办法挽救监狱长的性命，“先生，门被锁住了，还有别的路吗？”阿拉贡朝屏幕上看了过去，在那几个没有被子弹扫中的屏幕上，他能准确地找到索伦的去向。这个被号称最为坚固的监狱看起来在这么多年里已经被这个邪恶的家伙成功地从里到外地渗透了。  
在这个原本应该将他彻底禁锢直至这可怕的罪犯彻底死亡的监狱里现在正上演着一场屠杀，从下至上，镜头前闪过的画面充满了血腥和暴力，死者里不光有狱警还有罪犯，事实上只要在这里不属于索伦的人都被血腥的魔王毫不犹豫地清理掉，就如同处理垃圾一样，没有任何怜悯和同情也不存在任何理性，仿佛是出笼了的魔物渴求血液来充实自己一样，需要一场肆意的杀戮来证明自己的存在。  
监狱长此时此刻已经完全无法说出话来，肺部的打洞让他只能勉强发出几声赫赫的抽气声，他眼里带着惊恐和绝望紧紧地抓着阿拉贡的手在即将要失去意识的时候指了指自己的裤子口袋，然后死死地盯着最右面的监控器，这两个动作耗尽了他最后的体力，在确定阿拉贡找到了口袋里的钥匙的那一瞬间，这位先生彻底地闭上了眼睛。  
满地的血腥气让莱格拉斯的脸色非常难看，他并非是那种不谐世事的毛头小子，瑟兰迪尔平时的生意偶尔也会让他见识到这个世界的最阴暗面，也并非第一次看到尸体，但眼前所发生的一切却早已经超越了人类的想象极限，血与暴力在这个密封的监狱中，如同一场狂欢一样在眼前这么多屏幕前徐徐展开，哪怕没有声音，他也完全能够想象出那些试图逃跑、试图躲避、试图求饶却最终被杀死的人所发生的凄凉惨叫声。  
他不经意地颤抖了一下，然后毫不犹豫地弯下腰将地上那个被他打倒的家伙拽了起来，“你们到底想要干什么！”  
“……莱格拉斯，放手吧，他们自杀了。”  
那两个人脸上泛着不正常的青色，嘴角边还带着点乳白色的泡沫，显然是中了某种氰化类毒物，阿拉贡掰开其中一个人的嘴巴，却并没有如他所想象的那样找到自杀用的胶囊，但很快他就在角落里的垃圾桶里发现了一瓶酒。  
酒精浓度46的威士忌足以掩盖掉大部分化学药物所特有的异味，那么也就是说如果没有自己的突然来临，这两个人也必定会在索伦离开之后横死在这间办公室里，显然策划出这一切的家伙并不打算从这个监狱里带走太多的人，无论是否追随于他，都列在这场屠杀的大名单中。  
无一例外。  
监视器里的索伦正在微笑，凭着屏幕右下角的标示他俩可以轻而易举地辨认出目前索伦所在的位置。那是在二楼专门为皈依了的囚徒所准备的祈祷室里，就如同所有带有宗教色彩的房间一样，这里被端庄肃穆的黑色所笼罩，圣子基督像端放在桌子上，只是他的悲天悯人并没有解救这个监狱里正在饱受折磨的人们。  
索伦看上去对它好像很有兴趣，他兴致勃勃地凑上去仔细地观察着神像的质地，然后伸出一根手指戳了戳那造型精美的十字架，这动作看起来有点天真的童趣——他让人感觉就像是个第一次看到玩具的孩子一样，是那样地兴致勃勃，但在下一刻这种纯真的笑容就被戾气所代替，阿拉贡看着他紧紧抓住神像然后毫不犹豫地将它挥了出去，重重地击打在了身后一个人的脑袋上，甩出的鲜血甚至因为力量的太过巨大而随着他的动作一路溅在了监控器的镜头上。  
鲜红的血液在屏幕上缓缓滑落，监控室的两个人看着被索伦打到的人在地上不断抽搐，只是那个天生邪恶的人好像并不就此打算放过对方，或者也有可能他本身就享受着杀人的整个过程。在下一刻，就在索伦再次举起神像的时候，阿拉贡将莱格拉斯一把拽了过来死死地捂住了他的眼睛。  
这段时间好像非常长又好像非常地短暂，莱格拉斯虽然在黑暗降临的那一瞬间起了防备却在感受到阿拉贡熟悉的体温之后一下子冷静下来，他比年轻的警察先生略微矮上一点，显然是不可能完成依偎在对方怀中这样有技术含量和身高限定的高难度动作的，但却不妨碍他将对外界的事情加以的若干揣测。  
“……他又杀了一个人是吗？”莱格拉斯能够感觉到捂在自己脸上的手颤抖了一下，但阿拉贡的声音却是那样的坚定和温柔，“是的，所以你不要看。”  
“他用神像砸死了对方。”  
“是的，而现在他正在看着我们。”阿拉贡说着轻轻松开了手指，将光明重新还给了莱格拉斯，但随着光亮一起回来的还有屏幕上还在继续的杀戮和索伦的笑脸。  
不得不承认索伦是个极为英俊的男人，哪怕是在监狱里被关押了二十年也依旧没有办法让时光和风霜染上他的发梢，他就如同萨鲁曼照片里的一样骄傲不逊、不可一世，在恶意的作用下，哪怕是再怎么纯良的笑容也没有办法掩盖他眼中的邪恶憧憬。  
他站在监控器前，他的手指犹然在滴着血，阿拉贡不太愿意去想这到底是属于谁的血液，却发现对方正冲着镜头摇手指。隔着镜头他虽然无法听到对方在说什么，却靠着当年学会的唇语读懂了他的意思。  
“看，我才是神。”


	19. Chapter 19

埃尔隆德缓缓走进书房就看到瑟兰迪尔靠在卧榻上记着什么。一束阳光穿过高处装饰着的彩色玻璃照在他手中的笔上，反射到对面的墙上形成了一条长长的白光，微风吹入撩起了他几缕金色发丝。在教授先生印象中这应该是公爵阁下难得的柔和状态，在这被他定义为足以安心显露出真实自己的地方，在卸去平日的凌厉与攻击性之后，原本如同刀锋一样锐利的气势不见了踪影，这个名字中被赋予春天含义的先生虽然在过去的大部分时间里都用寒冰笼罩住自己但现在显露在埃尔隆德面前的却是难得一见的冰雪消融的样子。  
教授先生走过去在瑟兰迪尔的长发上印上了一个吻，这才发现公爵阁下手中端正记录的并非是他庞大事业中的某个部分，而是一本兰花培养手册，在最新的一页上他对自己正在培养的某种名贵品种正面临的问题显得有些忧虑。  
“哦，也许它应该晒晒太阳。”对花卉栽培不怎么精通的教授先生这样建言道，“要么晒太阳要么多浇水，这应该是种花的两大诀窍不是吗？”  
“显然，你家花园里的植物应该不是你种的。”瑟兰迪尔斜睨了不懂行的恋人一眼，“按照你的养育方式，我怀疑也许只有塑料植物才能承受你对它们的厚爱。”  
这实在是有些刻薄的评价，但埃尔隆德并不介意瑟兰迪尔的这种尖刻，反而因为想象了一下“花丛茂密”的花园而一下子笑了出来，“暮星如果发现我把她喜欢的花园弄成那个样子恐怕会非常愤怒。”  
“然后也会离家出走？”这话里带着点隐藏很完美的小期待，而埃尔隆德则一下子看破了瑟兰迪尔内心深处对莱格拉斯离家出走始终存在的愤愤不平，这让他忍不住再次笑了起来，顺理成章地收获了恋人的一个愤怒白眼，“好了，你要承认，莱格拉斯长大了。”  
“容我提醒你，暮星离开家上大学的第一天晚上你给我打了整整一晚上的电话，从怎么换尿布开始说起，几乎每几分钟就要对我重复一下‘她居然不想去我的大学’，所以从这点看你没比我好多少。”明明在对待儿女成长的问题上双方半斤八两没什么太大差别，不能因为暮星比莱格拉斯大上两岁就用这种过来人的语气劝慰自己，况且所有的教育理论他都懂但做起来却无比困难。  
不过万幸的是，这几天莱格拉斯和阿拉贡呆在一起，虽然那个警察小子在幸运值上很让瑟兰迪尔忧虑（在这点上他拒绝承认其中也有莱格拉斯的问题），但至少人品没什么问题，只要两个人安安稳稳地呆在家里，瑟兰迪尔不用为安全问题担心。  
被说中心事，并且最近开始忧虑起女儿婚事的父亲（哪怕女儿并没有恋爱、对象的存在更是无从谈起）忍不住咳嗽了两声。  
“女儿总要嫁人的。”瑟兰迪尔理直气壮地再给了这可怜父亲心头一刀，在收到对方怒视的时候摊了摊手，“看，你的心态和我的心态其实没什么差别。”半斤对八两，谁也别说谁。  
“好吧，你是对的，无论是你的儿子还是我的女儿都已经长大了，他们必将有他们自己的生活，而我们同样也有着彼此。”他俩肩并肩坐在一起，如同年轻时代一样悄声说着话，偶尔教授先生会翻阅一下公爵先生手上的小册子——后者在绘画上显然很有天赋，整本兰花笔记上都有相应的素描和水彩——这种难能可贵的耳鬓厮磨时间却在下一刻被一通电话所打断。  
埃尔隆德按下了接听键，从里面传出的是两声极为响亮的枪声。  
然后停顿了几秒，又是一阵扫射，埃尔隆德几乎能够想象出这样的画面，在一个狭小的房间里，有个人——看在上帝的份上他还没来得及仔细看一下到底是谁给自己打的电话——拨通了号码，在还未开口之际就被迅速地击倒、然后是对方大范围的无差别射击，不可能有人在这种频率的攻击下活下来。  
而就在埃尔隆德准备打开功放听听仔细的时候，他瞬间只觉得浑身冰凉，无数不好的预感一个接一个从心底冒了出来，如果他没有记错的话这个电话应该是他派去监狱打探情况的人所发出的最后信息。  
这不但意味着那个年轻人的身死还意味着那个地方现在已经非常危险了。  
在一声清脆的响声后，这个历时不过四十五秒的电话被彻底终结了，埃尔隆德在重复听了一遍录音之后神情凝重地找上了甘道夫。  
“有个坏消息，甘道夫……那个地方有人越狱了。”  
“什么？可……可阿拉贡和莱格拉斯在三小时前一起去了那里，算起来差不多要抵达了！”司法部长半是震惊半是恐惧地叫了起来，埃尔隆德只看到瑟兰迪尔的脸色瞬间变了两下，手中的笔也在本子上划出了长长的一道墨迹，这种惊恐和震惊甚至还带着点绝望的神情让他已经完全不想去问为什么莱格拉斯也会出现在那里、为什么阿拉贡会今天去等等问题，而是瑟兰迪尔会怎么样。  
“嘿，瑟兰迪尔……看着我！”埃尔隆德迅速拨通了阿拉贡的电话，在一阵等待中（其实不过几秒，但教授先生却觉得这比过了一个世纪还要漫长）系统转入了语音等待，莱格拉斯也同样如此，这种不知生死的局面哪怕是埃尔隆德也一时有些不知所措，对于这两个年轻人的忧虑已经远远超过了对接下来的情况的分析，甚至有那么几分钟他的脑子里空荡荡的，唯一能看到的只有偶尔一闪而过的这两个人的影响，“不不不！他俩肯定是因为什么没有能够接到电话，可能是没信号……”他的话还未说完，瑟兰迪尔就站了起来。  
公爵先生镇静下来要比想象中快地多，虽然他的脸色依旧苍白无力、嘴唇也因为方才过于紧张而被咬出了牙印，乃至于他的双手依旧有些发抖，整个人的思路也显然与埃尔隆德一样混乱，但出于一个做父亲的本能他站了起来，然后带着那不允许任何人拒绝的气势说道，“那个地方你认识对吧，带我去！”  
埃尔隆德沉默了几秒，然后退开一步说道，“很好，我们一起去。”  
找到我们的儿子、杀掉那该死的索伦。  
瑟兰迪尔整装待发，他是个非常优秀的衣架子，莱格拉斯也继承了这一血统。埃尔隆德曾经说过，如果哪天瑟兰迪尔要上战场，他也会如同平时一样打扮地如同可以去参加一场宴会一样。事实证明这话没有说错，哪怕接下来可能要面临一场恶战，瑟兰迪尔也依旧一丝不苟地梳了头发、把它们扎成一个马尾（这让他从某个角度看起来和莱格拉斯非常相像）、穿着最便于行动的正装一声不吭地走在最前面。  
虽然面上不显，但此时此刻他的内心极为焦灼，与仅仅知道一点的阿拉贡和莱格拉斯不同，在索伦被捕之后，瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德出席了那场审判，埃尔隆德坐在前面，瑟兰迪尔坐在最后全程旁听了整个过程。  
索伦坐在被告席上，他打着精致的领带、穿着意大利定制的西装，风度翩翩地几乎迷倒了陪审团上的每个女士，虽然大量的资料和证据勉强让这些女人收敛了母性，但索伦的辩解却因为他个人精彩绝伦的表演而深入人心，“有另一个声音在我体内呼唤着罪恶。”这个恶贯满盈的疯子带着点微笑看着法官，“我没有办法控制住我的手，没有办法控制住我能阻止的罪恶，它就好像恶魔一样在我身体里徘徊，被这具身体所束缚着。”他慷慨激昂地诉说着被双重人格折磨的痛苦，就仿佛他身体被撕成两半，一个是现在的天使而另一个则是隐藏在黑暗深处的恶魔，它们彼此厮杀缠斗最终是恶魔的那方赢得了胜利。  
“我无法控制我自己！包括现在，我所想看到的和我实际希望要做的完全是两回事，”他的表情瞬间转成绝望，瑟兰迪尔能够听到在审判席上某个女性发出了一声哀叹，“我知道你的居所、就是有撒但座位之处，”他引用了一句圣经，音调里带着忏悔和恐惧，如果不是亲眼看着自己的父亲为那个男人所杀，瑟兰迪尔说不定也会相信这太过诚恳的自白，他看起来太过诚恳和真实，就好像疯了的奥菲利亚一样，对自己的内心充满着恐惧。但索伦是个彻头彻尾的疯子、伪君子、邪恶的犯人，他的所作所为无一不是戏剧化的一种表现方式却万分地管用。  
信心满满的检方很快在索伦提交的精神鉴定书下败下阵来，专家的鉴定结果极快地打动了陪审团的内心，一瞬间仿佛所有人都无视了提交上去的几十具尸体的照片，他们好像一门心思地认为那些死人完全应该由恶魔的索伦来负责，而不是现在这个人，他们带着同情的目光望着对方完全忘记了这个家伙手上不知道沾了多少的血，如果可以的话他们说不定会给这个杀人犯一个无罪释放，感谢上帝总算法官先生最后还留有一丝理智给了这个家伙一个没有期限的囚禁，不然瑟兰迪尔不好说当时几乎要是去理智的他会不会在法院立刻动手给那个家伙一个痛快。  
是的，他当时带着枪，却被埃尔隆德死死压住了双手，不然那个杂种绝对不会活到现在让莱格拉斯遇上危险！  
虽然他的理智在告诉自己以莱格拉斯的机敏和身手未必会遇上什么太大的危险、况且也没有确切的证据能够证明他俩已经进入了那个该死的鬼地方和索伦面对面碰在一起，但作为一个父亲他却没有办法抑制住脑海里不断冒出的恐怖画面。埃尔隆德坐在他对面试图联系上莱格拉斯或者阿拉贡中的任何一个人，一直转进语音信箱的留言声让教授先生脸色相当阴沉。  
此时此刻，距离索伦真正越狱的时间已经过了二十分钟，阿拉贡和莱格拉斯毫发无伤却依旧被困在地下五楼的监控室中。他们手边可以用到的工具是两把只剩下四发子弹的.45口径的手枪、一把不知开那扇门的钥匙、死去的监狱长先生吊在脖子上的门卡和只有一半可以使用的监视屏幕，而其中大部分地方在直播的是索伦的疯狂杀人狂欢。  
以阿拉贡的专业素养，他并不想用非常独断专横、充满自我感觉的词汇去形容此时此刻索伦的行为，但毋庸置疑这个人的疯狂劲出乎想象，这并不是一般意义上的反派，而是一个彻头彻尾的狂人。  
如果将时代换一下的话，这个家伙说不定会因为疯狂而拥有一大堆的拥护者、崇拜者，而现在——感谢上帝，至少外面的世界还是法治社会，能够追随他的只有能够上绞刑架的毒贩子和杀人犯。在此时此刻他已经不想去思考怎么冲上去抓住索伦——考虑到对方的武力值和自己这边的火力，哪怕莱格拉斯再怎么如有神助，也不可能在机关枪的包围下侥幸逃生平安离开这里。  
几分钟之前，在确认五楼的铁门的确被锁住之后，阿拉贡带着莱格拉斯在这狭窄的走廊里走过一圈，作为关押最危险犯罪分子的监狱，这里的第五层应该是给需要住宿的警卫和工作人员所使用的地方，考虑到他们来时所有人都处在工作状态，这里也并没有适合这把钥匙的锁眼。  
年轻的警官先生操纵着监控器，将画面从上面几层转换成下面几层，只能说情况果然如他所料，在六层以下的地方他能看到角落里躺着不少人，巨大的出血量足以证明他们在刚才那场混乱中已然失去了生命，看起来索伦对于他一样的犯罪者也并没有手下留情。他摸索着手里的钥匙，试图将它和画面中的某个部位联系在一起，只是以索伦的本事他既然能够花上二十年策划一起大屠杀式的越狱应该就不会留给任何人逃生的机会，而这个没有人知道的门里到底会有什么，阿拉贡根本无从揣测。  
“阿拉贡你看！还有人活着！”莱格拉斯突然叫了起来，右上角的某个指着第九层监狱的摄像头前，正有一个老头探头探脑地看着周围。从衣着打扮看来他并不像是个犯人，但这一身褐色的袍子和乱七八糟的头发，也实在非常可疑。  
“好吧，我们先下去看看他是谁，但愿他在这个地方呆的够久，能给我们指出一条生路，至少让我们能先联系上外面。”阿拉贡将一把枪交给了莱格拉斯，然后牵着他的手，小心翼翼地朝第九层走去。


	20. Chapter 20

瑞达加斯特是被枪声惊醒的。作为一个优秀的技术人员他于昨天晚上被萨鲁曼从床上叫起来，深更半夜长途跋涉了整整五个小时才赶到这里就为了维修一个无关紧要技术问题，他到达的时候实在是太晚了，只有晚班的守卫为他开了门然后又因为太晚了直接躲在技术室的电脑桌下面瞌睡了一晚而错过了约定离开的时间。  
索伦动手的时候他还睡的正香，梦中他养的小动物正一个个拉着手围着他跳舞，也幸亏是他悄无声息地躲在桌子下面，让所有人都以为这个平时就被锁着空无一人的电力控制室依旧保持着原样，哪怕经过门口也不过是就是漫不经心地撇了一眼，这让他比第九层里的其他人要幸运许多，但逃过了一劫的同时五楼被关上的大门也让他没法离开。  
与阿拉贡和莱格拉斯的镇定相比，瑞达加斯特其实非常慌乱，他曾经维护过这个监狱的大部分电子线路所以比其他人（哪怕是索伦）更清楚整个监狱系统的自我维护机制，一旦第九层有人越狱，那么这个关押着重刑犯的楼层就会立刻启动神经毒气，虽然不知道索伦是怎么做到的——从现场来看其他房间的犯人都因为毒气的启动被死在了封闭的室内——唯独索伦的房间程序并没有触发，但空气是流动的而第九层的所有房间可并没有密封到可以让神经毒气完全不扩散的地步。  
量很少，却依旧足够致命。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地躲在八楼的楼梯口，小心翼翼地探听着上面的声音，而与此同时阿拉贡和莱格拉斯也出现在了八楼。他俩一路行来光目光所及之处看到的尸体至少已经有六十多具了，无论是凶手还是关押的犯人、警务人员都毫无例外地死在了这里，他们或死于毒药或死于子弹，每一个人（不管是不是索伦的同伙）的脸上都布满了惊慌和绝望，阿拉贡不知道为什么索伦会让他俩活下来，也许是觉得他俩肯定活不过今天也许是想玩一下猫捉老鼠的游戏，作为一个正常人他压根没有办法去判断疯子的思维，那么残忍和血腥又那样冷静。  
“我看过他的辩护词。”在这寂静到死的地方，阿拉贡的声音哪怕再怎么低沉也依旧在这空空荡荡的地方形成了延绵的回音，“‘魔鬼在我身体中，占据了我的全部精神，我感觉到我有两个自己，一个现在的我、一个犯罪时的我，而我无法控制另一个。’这是双重人格精神分裂的证词，法官和陪审团认可了这一点，所以他被判处终身监禁并且考虑到他的罪行和势力的庞大，不许允许任何人的探望。”  
“但他依旧找到了帮手。”莱格拉斯突然想到了瑟兰迪尔曾经的教导，“要摧毁一座城堡从外面攻击未必能让它彻底毁灭，只有从内部腐蚀、由根部溃烂，才能让它成为尘埃。”从现在来看，这倒是非常应景的箴言。  
“是的，而且我不认为那个帮手有机会活下去。”在知道自己身世之后，阿拉贡就曾经花费过不少时间研究索伦的供词，从修辞手法来看，那个狡辩家显然非常清楚地知道自己对付的是怎样一群陪审团，他所表现出来的示弱和某种程度来说对于女性几乎致命的楚楚可怜极大地讨好了当时的审判席，就如同撒旦化成的毒蛇一样在夏娃耳边低声呢喃，直至对方被彻底蛊惑，“当年下达判决的法官不久之后就出了车祸、陪审团也几乎在接下来的一年里因为各种各样的意外而去世，这种频率当时被视为索伦团伙的最后报复，但现在看来不过就只是用死亡来表达对法律的嘲讽罢了。”  
你无法将我处死，但我却能决定你的性命。魔王就这样轻轻松松地给所有参与审判自己的人下达了审判书，用一个又一个人的鲜血书书写出索伦•安纳塔的凶名。  
“如果我在场，我会杀了他。”莱格拉斯的表情极为冷静，在阿拉贡看来有那么一瞬间他的脸上甚至划过了一丝残酷，“我会带着枪、在庭审结束的那一刻开枪，子弹会精准地穿过那家伙的脑袋，然后也许我会被捕，但至少我报了仇，亲手报血仇绝对不会让我判很久，不是吗？”  
如果埃尔隆德在这里，睿智的教授先生恐怕会忍不住叹息血缘的一脉相承，瑟兰迪尔当年差点做出过的事情显然他的儿子现在也持有着几近相同的想法，但就如同莱格拉斯哪怕再怎么像他父亲也不可能完全成为他父亲一样，阿拉贡也不是当年的埃尔隆德，他在思考了一会之后非常认真地看向了那个年轻人，“还是我来吧，你看起来实在是太不适合监狱了，我没法想象你被关在牢房里的样子。”  
“……我倒是能想象你被关在牢里的样子。”莱格拉斯也跟着忍不住想象了一下，“天哪，乱糟糟的头发、说不定身上绣着一大堆纹身，说不定还挺好看的。”  
“哦是吗？那记得一定要来看我，带上相机。”  
“当然，说不定我也跟着一起纹一个，比如在手上，怎么样？”  
阿拉贡长久地沉默了一下，然后点了点头，“好吧如果到时候瑟兰迪尔先生勃然大怒，记得快点跑。”  
“……你不在家，我能跑去哪里？”  
“出去了我就配一把新钥匙给你。”  
完全没有意识到整段对话朝着多么奇怪的方向前进的年轻人总算稍微忘记掉了一些周围的血腥，在相视一笑后终于在八楼通往七楼的楼梯口找到了视频上的这位先生，而此时瑞达加斯特显然非常痛苦。  
作为一个和平主义者，眼前这种宛若地狱般的场景让这位先生痛苦地几乎要疯了，他在角落边瑟瑟发抖，在莱格拉斯试图接近他的时候忍不住发出了一声惨叫——不过谢天谢地这一声足以吸引上面所有人的尖叫被阿拉贡用外套一下子堵住了。  
“轻点！看在上帝的份上，我们是警察。”  
“杀……杀我的警察吗？”  
“不，被卷入这次事件的警察。”  
瑞达加斯特总算是冷静了下来——这真是太好了，他要是继续挣扎阿拉贡就不得不考虑打晕这个家伙了——年轻的警官先生出示了证件（其实没太大用处，但至少聊胜于无），当瑞达加斯特看清楚警官证上的照片和名字之后，表情就变得复杂起来。  
“你是阿拉贡？”  
“是的，你认识我？”  
“我听米斯兰达提起过你，很不错的年轻人……这话他说过好多遍了。”技术员重新站直身体，脸色总算看上去有了写生气，他虽然很好奇这两个人到底是怎么会陷入目前这种惨状的，不过既然还活着那么就有出去的希望，“我已经不想知道你们是怎么会出现在这里的，现在你们知道出去的路吗？”  
“哦，不知道，但我们有一把钥匙，你知道它用在哪里吗？”莱格拉斯从口袋里掏出了这把小钥匙，瑞达加斯特一眼就认出了这个东西的真正用处，“哦，我知道。”他凑上去看了一眼，“这是第九层配电房的钥匙，你能拿到它说明连监狱长也出事了对吧？哦，他倒是个好人。”技术先生感叹了两句，继续给这两个不明所以的年轻人解惑，“你看，先生们，这里平时很难对外联系，一般情况下要拨通外面电话只有三个地方，大门口、监狱长办公室和第九层的配电房，这个设置一开始是为了防备底楼电源出问题造成沙林毒气外协而特地安装的，所以没有几个人知道，但按照规定只要监狱长离开办公楼层朝下面走，就必须携带它。这有几个作用一方面是万一底楼出现电源故障可以立刻联络外界，二是如果有人越狱拿到钥匙就能直接与外界联络谈判，当然索伦的越狱显然从来没有考虑过谈判的问题。”他哆嗦了一下重新将这把钥匙交给了莱格拉斯，“但我们现在下不去，索伦走的时候已经触动了沙林毒气的开关，下面现在布满了毒气，我们已经没法联系外面了。”  
“那么就上去，撬开门，索伦不可能在这里久留，而他也不打算确定我们的生死，在他看来我们活着要比死了对他更有用处。”这种疯子需要有人证来见证他的“光辉”和“伟大”，见证他的力量和能力，这个在二十年前就自诩为神使的男人显然想用这场屠杀和仅仅幸存的几个人来昭告自己的复出，所以他需要有人在这场屠杀中活下来。不得不说阿拉贡的确成功模拟了对方的心情，但这种狂享家的妄念却并不是人人都能理解的，至少莱格拉斯听完依旧一头雾水无法接受，这个年轻人虽然谨守着礼节并没有对此发表多余的意见，但从他的表情上就能看出他压根就不想再听和那个疯子有任何关系的词汇，不过事实上还有一个问题，“五楼的门被锁住了我们没法出去。”  
“……哦……说不定我能帮上忙。”瑞达加斯特沉吟了一会，从身后的包裹里掏出了一套工具，里面有着各式各样尺寸的螺丝刀扳手镊子和剪刀，甚至还有一个迷你冲击钻，“虽然我没有拆过监狱的门，只帮米斯兰达装过他家的浴室，但门基本上应该是大同小异的，无论用了多么复杂的技术，没有电、没有螺丝，它就只是一个很普通的门了。”  
两个年轻人愣了一下，同时露出了非常崇拜的表情，他们兴高采烈地跟着瑞达加斯特来到五楼铁门前，看着技术先生扶着凳子爬上爬下检查了一番，然后露出了一个非常高兴的表情，“能拆但警铃就会响起，上面的人就会知道我们这里还有活人，于是是现在拆还是再等一会？”  
阿拉贡看了一眼监控室发现画面上索伦还洋洋得意地坐在椅子上，他端着杯子笑眯眯地坐在桌子上，周围已经有不少人簇拥着他，不得不说，那个狂想家的外貌的确是一等一的好，阿拉贡很难判断到底是索伦更美还是莱格拉斯更好看——虽然男人并不应该用这种形容词来简单概括，但莱格拉斯的美丽就如同清爽的自然，每每看到他就会感觉到夹杂着森林芬芳的轻风扑面而来，而索伦却是完完全全的另一种类型。  
他太漂亮，清纯里带着点妖艳——哪怕被关押了二十年也不见任何美貌上的损失，哪怕是刚杀过人也能依旧表现得相当无辜，所有的邪恶都被对方掩饰得很好，阿拉贡忍不住想起了当年那场声势浩大的审判，他也是用这种方法一点点消去人们的警戒心，直至他成功免除死刑为止。  
他低下头看了看自己和莱格拉斯手里的枪，算起来大概还只能发射八颗子弹，作为后援这几发子弹好像是太过少了些，“如果现在拆开激活警铃大概要多久？”  
“以这种装置来看，我拆开它大概需要十分钟。为了触动警铃，我可以试试看先拆下面然后再拆上面的电源部分，时间差不多就能缩减一半。”瑞达加斯特蹲在铁门边，拿着从他那相当万能的箱子里取出的小镊子和螺丝钉小心翼翼地嵌进了锁孔里。  
“没有时间赌他什么时候走了，”阿拉贡把子弹上膛，和莱格拉斯一起伏在门边，朝着瑞达加斯特点了点头，“先生，动手吧。”  
不得不承认作为一个专业的技术人员，瑞达加斯特在拆门方面看上去很有心得，很快门把手就已经被他拆成了空盒，虽然还有几个关键点紧紧贴在门上，但那完全是为了避免惊动警铃而故意留下的地方，然后他爬上了椅子朝着那两个年轻人点了点头，在接下来的动作部分里，警铃会在断电的那一瞬间在整个监狱里拼命地响起。  
而接下来就应该是阿拉贡和莱格拉斯的事情了。


	21. Chapter 21

不论瑞达加斯特再怎么小心地控制，铃声依旧无可避免地响了起来。监控屏上索伦抬起头面对着监控摄像笑了起来，这个笑容看起来极为艳丽，如同毒花在绽放时带着致命的香气，他伸出了手指了指外面便有几个人端着枪从他身后走了出来。  
莱格拉斯一把抓住还攀在门上的技术先生，轻巧地将他甩进了监控室——这个动作做得行云流水，阿拉贡在边上愣了愣神之后衷心祈祷这一招永远不要出现在自己身上，他俩差不多高，而从身板上看的话，自己可能还比莱格拉斯要壮实一点，已经不如那个年轻人能打了就更不能被他一把抓起来，这是个攸关自尊的严肃问题绝对不容任何马虎相待。  
这个年轻人完全不知道阿拉贡脑子里在想什么，在简单粗暴地安顿完瑞达加斯特之后（技术先生在乍然看到几具尸体的时候，惊恐地就好像立刻要晕倒一样）他紧紧跟在阿拉贡身后，从那位先生背后小心翼翼地探出头。  
从非常有限的监控器视角中阿拉贡勉强可以判断出大概下来了五到六个人，持有自动步枪和半自动步枪（警察先生拒绝去考虑他们到底是从哪里把这些东西弄进来的），而自己和莱格拉斯手上只有两把小手枪，要在一瞬间制服这么多人也许只能指望在那瞬间007附体或者有人施展魔法了。  
“你呆在这里。”警察先生侧了侧头希望和身后的这个年轻人达成某种共识，“那里面还躲着一个手无寸铁的人，他需要保护。”  
“绝不！阿拉贡你这种伎俩对我毫无用处。”莱格拉斯哼了一下，指了指监控室的门，从他俩现在的角度可以看到瑞达加斯特在瑟瑟发抖之后总算恢复了理智，他哆哆嗦嗦地踢开地上的尸体然后躲进了桌子下面，并且用椅子把自己遮得非常严实，“他能保护好他自己。”年轻人一脸坦然地说道，“而我不能看着你一个人孤军奋战。”  
这话的确非常让人感动，但阿拉贡却不能让莱格拉斯冒这个险，“你是普通人……”  
“得了吧，你也是个普通人，在面对那么多武器的时候我们都是普通人，我觉得在这点上我们应该已经达成了共识不是吗？”莱格拉斯理直气壮地一边回答一边从监控室里搬出了两个铁皮柜子堵在了门口。  
“我们只有八颗子弹。”  
“那也足够击倒八个人了。”  
玻璃上反射出了走道上闪动的人影，莱格拉斯和阿拉贡同时缩到了柜子后面，冲下来的先生们显然不太懂得节俭的美德，子弹就好像不要钱似地不断射击，哪怕没有亲眼目睹眼前的一切，这两个人也依旧能从那叮叮咚咚的弹壳落地声里判断出对方的射击数。  
“你知道么……”阿拉贡深深吸了一口气，对着莱格拉斯勉强露出了个笑脸，“以前在警校我们会把子弹壳收集起来当成赌牌用的筹码。”  
“听起来很好玩。”莱格拉斯看了看自己手上的枪，也很配合地朝阿拉贡笑了一下，“外面有这么多子弹壳，我想等会我们应该也能玩上几局。”  
“可以叫上那个正在哆嗦的技术先生。”  
“还有我ADA。”莱格拉斯说到这里突然停顿了一下，不自觉地又加上了一个名字，“还有埃尔隆德先生。”  
这些话或多或少被枪声所掩盖，不过对方这种简单粗暴的示威方式总会因为子弹的关系而暂时宣告一个段落，而阿拉贡所等的就是这一瞬间。  
他侧过身举起枪，干净利落地扣下扳机，精准地命中了最前面那个人的胸膛，在对方惨叫倒下的瞬间他和莱格拉斯换了个位置，然后再次射中了一个。短短几秒就击倒两个的成果并没有让这个年轻警察感觉好一些，对方的火力依旧非常密集，而且他好像听到了点什么声音。  
“莱格拉斯！”他一把抓住身边年轻人的手，将他推进了监控室，而就在他也跳进去的那一瞬间，走廊爆炸了，被气浪震碎的玻璃四处飞溅，阿拉贡靠在墙边只觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，晕眩感和呕吐感同时出现几乎让他没有办法思考下去，他痛苦地喘息着，艰难地伸出手想要抓住趴在一边的莱格拉斯。  
瑞达加斯特哆哆嗦嗦地朝外面看了一眼，刚才的爆炸对这个一直躲藏的很好的技术先生来说并没有太大的影响，玻璃碎片甚至都没有能够砸到他身上，莱格拉斯躺在最靠近他身边的地方，刚才的气浪将他掀倒在了一具尸体边，而阿拉贡躲在门口，脸上到处是被碎玻璃划伤的痕迹，他能够听到在外面有人说话的声音，索伦的爪牙就在门口。  
他趴在地上试图让阴影将他整个人统统盖住，却依旧忍不住小心翼翼地探出手拉了拉莱格拉斯的袖子，这个被误认为彻底昏迷过去的年轻人在这时候突然睁了一下眼睛朝瑞达加斯特安抚地笑了一下然后再次装作晕过去的样子。这的确是个好主意。技术偷偷摸摸地重新缩回桌洞下面，屏息凝气地等待着对方的进入。  
比起直接遭到气浪冲击的阿拉贡，先一步被推进来的莱格拉斯情况其实并没有想象中的糟糕，虽然他也如同那位年轻的警官先生一样浑身沾满了碎玻璃渣但至少没有失去意识，他半眯着眼睛等待着对他而言最好的时机。  
他听到了有人走过来的声音、坏掉了的显示频的监控上反射出了走廊里正在经过的人的数量。他们端着枪，谨慎小心地从碎掉的玻璃窗里观察着这个房间里的一切，然后一个个走进了房间。  
三  
“老板让我们把他们都杀掉。”  
二  
“那么动手吧。”  
一  
子弹上膛的声音。  
莱格拉斯突然从地上坐起，瞄准了第一个人。  
在连续两发子弹之后，他手上一撑撩过了倒在身边的那家伙手里的自动步枪再次打出了几梭子弹，将还未跨进门口的第三个人击毙了。  
走廊里终于平静下来，莱格拉斯趴在阿拉贡身边深深地吸了一口气，脑袋被玻璃碎片划伤了好几道口子的警察先生笑着伸出手揉了揉这年轻人金色的头发，“我在想……”他轻声咳嗽了两下，忍不住朝对方那沾满血迹的衣服上扫了两眼，“我在想，如果你父亲知道你现在这样，不知会有多生气，说不定我会被他用你们意大利人特有的方式处决的。”  
“放心，我会在狂欢节的时候找神父赦免你的。”莱格拉斯低声笑了起来，“当然，为了让观众有绝对的视觉享受，我会在刽子手即将割断你脖子的那一瞬间才出现。”  
“那真是感谢你的大恩大德莱格拉斯老爷。”警察先生带着点感激不尽的语气接口，顺势站了起来，“那么我尊敬的莱格拉斯先生，你愿意和我一起继续向前吗？”  
“当然。”莱格拉斯朝墙上的监控器上扫了一眼，索伦依旧在原来的老位置上啃着手指，也许是因为派下来的人迟迟没有回应的缘故，他看起来有些不安。虽然阿拉贡现在的心情与他的职业所必须坚持的正义感不符，但年轻的警察先生此时此刻倒是颇为希望索伦快点离开。毕竟这个疯子是个什么都能做出来的神经病，身上说不定还藏着足以把这整个监狱都炸光的弹药，在没有确定对方人数和所在位置的情况下，阿拉贡不希望和对方产生任何一丝硬抗的可能。  
“……你说他会走吗？”莱格拉斯侧过头颇为好奇地问道，“越狱的人难道不应该立刻走吗？为什么还要留在这里？等接应吗？”  
“不……是暴雨。”阿拉贡看着最上方的屏幕忧心忡忡地回答。

“是暴雨……”埃尔隆德刹住车，忧虑地朝天边看了一眼，暗沉宛若黑色幕布的天空不断被闪电划开、雨水倾泻而下逼出了储存在沙粒中的所有热度，闷热和潮湿哪怕是打开了车内空调也依旧无法完全祛除。  
但这并不是车内狭小空间里令人几近窒息的气氛的主要源头，一直绷着脸的金发公爵在刚才那段漫长车程中长时间的沉默后终于因为停车而有了一点反应，“为什么停下？”他的声音里压抑着焦虑和怒火，甚至还有点在不想去想象的绝望。  
“瑟兰迪尔，冷静，你现在必须冷静下来。”埃尔隆德看着眼前几乎无法继续前进的路况皱起了眉头，他内心的焦虑其实并不亚于身边的恋人，只是习惯性的收敛情绪让他看起来还勉强算是冷静，他深吸了一口气立刻接通了甘道夫的电话，这场突如其来的暴雨显然让所有人都措手不及，机场因为雷电而拒绝飞机起降，周边的所有警力也因为狂风大作不得不投入一部分去危险地带巡查，在这种不知前途没有后路、空无一人唯独风雨作伴的沙漠中心只有他俩的车依旧停留着。  
理智和现实在告诉埃尔隆德，自然的力量是如此可怕，而人类则如此渺小，他们只能用等待来换取继续前进的机会，但情感却没有办法让他继续停留在这里，哪怕面对的是再怎么可怕的深渊，只要一想到深陷其中的是自己的亲人，他就如同瑟兰迪尔一样急不可耐。  
“再进去一点导航就没有作用了，只能靠指南针和运气。”教授先生看了比他小上几岁的公爵先生一眼，自然知道在那看似平静的表情下隐藏着多少紧张和急切，“那么先生，”他勉强朝瑟兰迪尔笑了一下，“做好雨中冒险的准备了吗？”  
车猛然朝前冲去，在风雨和沙尘中前进。  
静谧的车内可以清晰地听见雨点和砂砾打在车顶和玻璃上发出的噼噼啪啪的响声，在这几近黑暗毫无光亮不知前路的行程中唯有指南针勉强能让他们分清楚方向。  
瑟兰迪尔紧紧闭着眼睛，此时此刻距离阿拉贡和莱格拉斯抵达监狱差不多已经过了两个半小时，而监狱里的双方还在彼此僵持中。  
索伦手边的人手其实并没有阿拉贡和莱格拉斯想象中的多，在这长达二十年的封闭式关押中他能够支使的人并不多，而在刚才那场肆无忌惮的屠杀中他也耗费掉了比那两个年轻人所估计的更多的弹药。  
索伦依旧坐在桌子上，他的脚尖点在一滩几近干涸的血迹上，一个女性狱警的尸体倒在不远处的墙角边，作为一个从本性上就不存在任何怜悯的活生生的恶魔，他非常满意自己所看到的东西。  
死亡、尸体和凌驾于他们之上的控制欲。  
曾经有人称呼他为魔鬼——这个词实在是太过轻描淡写了，完全没有体现出他本人所能做出的恶的极限——索伦对那个家伙的回答是脖子上的一刀，事实上大部分人都因为电视剧的缘故认为割喉是只要抓住对方的脖子，逼迫那家伙露出喉咙就能完成的事情，实际上那根本就是剧本里的胡扯。  
露出喉咙只能割断对方的气管，如果运气好的话那个家伙还能苟延残喘到医生来救他的命，真正的割喉是要侧过那家伙的脑袋，在脖子边靠近软骨的部分下刀，那是致命的颈动脉，只要轻微地划开，就能看到血液如同花朵绽放般拼命向外涌。  
他抓住那家伙的头，给脖子来了一刀，然后就愉快地看着对方在拼命喘息中逐渐失去了生命，这种猎杀并不是索伦第一次的作品却是他印象最为深刻的。  
甚至也只有那个人的名字让他一直记忆犹新。  
真巧……在时隔二十多年，在这个他极端厌恶、极度想要彻底毁灭的地方，索伦•安娜塔居然会突然回忆起往事。  
他目光空洞地朝窗外看了一眼，黑暗来了、风暴也来了。  
“……我们走，下面的那两个别管他们了。”这并不是什么怜悯，而是索伦本能地想要留下点什么来证明自己的伟大。  
他希望所有人都知道——不光是借助尸体、也必须借助于别人之眼、别人之口来证明自己，证明这个巴比伦城的倾倒。


	22. Chapter 22

索伦想要离开的心思并不难发现，黑暗是逃跑的最好掩护，风和雨可以扫掉逃跑时所产生的一切痕迹，但阿拉贡绝对不能让他就这么离开。  
“这不是个好主意，”瑞达加斯特从桌子底下伸出头来说道，“等他走吧，那样更安全。”  
“然后让他去祸害别人？这我可做不到。”阿拉贡朝莱格拉斯看了一眼，两个人不约而同地拿起枪离开了监控室，莱格拉斯离开前还非常体贴地帮瑞达加斯特关上了门，从监控屏里可以看到他俩沿着走廊一路上了四楼，而此时此刻在一楼的索伦已经开始下令准备离开。  
事实上，很难有人说清楚索伦目前到底是否还有理智——在大部分时候他看起来都很平静，但他的随从们却根本不敢对他说任何一个字，在杀人的时候这位先生从来不考虑到对方是不是自己人，这使得目前还活着的这些也不敢去思考自己是否还有走出这个监狱的机会。  
但即使人人都知道索伦是个疯子，这些家伙也从未考虑过背叛——并非没有人做过这种事情，只是那个敢于对索伦动手的家伙早就被这个疯子用敲断所有骨头挂在门口示众的形式宣告过背叛的代价，况且这些跟随者对于其他人哪怕是同僚的性命并不太放在心上，他们都是罪大恶极之辈心中毫无善念，杀人放火之类的事情在他们看来不过是家常便饭，而索伦可能是唯一一个可以提供给他们肆无忌惮行事的魔王了。  
一般情况下索伦很少会对外在的人和事产生兴趣，但今天他们可以敏锐地发现他们的主人对还困在下面的那两个小子有几分兴趣，带着点想要玩猫捉老鼠游戏的他在示意让喽啰们准备车辆的同时情不自禁地想要去玩弄、想要去捕捉他们，当然他们必须活着，但活着的定义却非常宽广。拉出肠子一时也不会死去，切开非主动脉的血管也不至于立刻丧命，索伦想看他们挣扎、想看他们彼此彼此残杀的样子。  
此时此刻他的脑子里充斥着各种各样的血腥画面，有时候是阿拉贡和莱格拉斯有时候是他自己和另一个人，画面穿梭交织在一起的结果是有那么几分钟索伦差点以为自己不在美国沙漠的中心而是在欧洲的城堡。他带着带看向远处，盼望着能够看到那两个家伙出现在楼梯口的身影。  
抓住他们。  
蹂躏他们。  
看着他们垂死、看着他们绝望。  
“其实，有一个长得还有点像你，”他轻声说道，金色的头发微微遮住眼睛，掩盖住了许多不断涌现出的回忆画面，某个名字在他唇齿间转动却始终不曾说出口，“我倒挺希望他和你有那么点血缘关系，你倔强什么都不肯说，但愿现在上来的那个肯说些什么。”他转过头冲着某个角落——那个地方空无一物——絮絮叨叨地说起了自己“光辉伟大”的计划，而被他看中莱格拉斯正跟在阿拉贡身后走进三楼的监狱长办公室。  
他们在里面转了一圈，很遗憾地发现能够联系外界的设备已经统统被砸毁了——当然好消息是控制整个监狱的电波干扰器也被破坏，他俩得以在手机储存柜的残骸里找到一只勉强可以用的。  
“出去之后我一定会记得给自己换个这牌子的，”莱格拉斯拿起自己那被一脚踩碎的手机带着点伤感说道，“显然太过智能就欠缺了点牢固。”  
阿拉贡朝他笑了笑，然后低头开始拨电话，被子弹擦过一角的手机在通话功能上显然还能继续运作，这让年轻的警察先生松了一口气，而接下来甘道夫的声音总算让这两个一直以来提心吊胆的年轻人不约而同地坐在了地上，“甘道夫，索伦越狱了。”  
“我们已经知道了，事实上今天并不只有你们一批人突然来监狱，埃尔隆德也派了人来……显然那位先生已然遇害了。”可能是因为信号问题，也有可能是因为手机本身岌岌可危，司法部长先生的声音带着点咝咝作响的电流声听起来有些模糊，“只要索伦不知道你们还活着他就不会来找你们！因为天气的关系可能我们还需要一个多小时才能到达，不要做危险的事情！”  
“……抱歉，甘道夫，”阿拉贡朝莱格拉斯苦笑了一眼，“事实上他知道我们还活着。”他停顿了一下补充道，“我和莱格拉斯，他见过我们。”  
他俩很清晰地听到了甘道夫骂了句脏话，但当司法部长先生还想在说些什么，那个不过勉强使用的手机看起来已经到了极限，屏幕在飞快地闪了几下白光之后，便再也没有办法操纵了。阿拉贡对这个结果还算满意，但当他将刚才那段话再仔细思索一遍之后，敏锐的警察先生就发现了蕴藏其中的可怕信息。  
埃尔隆德派去的人。  
埃尔隆德……  
这意味着甘道夫的信息来源极有可能出自自己可敬的养父，而考虑到他与自己身边这个年轻人的父亲之间存在的恋情，势必等于瑟兰迪尔也知道了发生在监狱里的一切，“莱格拉斯，你父亲知道你在这儿了！”  
金发年轻人呻吟了一声，带着点不知所措朝身边的警察先生看去，显然阿拉贡对此也毫无办法——两个晚辈几乎已经能够想象双方至亲在接到消息时是多么惊慌失措，埃尔隆德可能还会稍微冷静一点，瑟兰迪尔却只有莱格拉斯一个孩子，而莱格拉斯要想的比阿拉贡更为深远一些，虽然他对埃尔隆德了解不深，但却是从小到大在瑟兰迪尔身边长大的，公爵先生为了儿子的平安花费了相当大的心思，而在那些各式各样的老师背后是几乎无法逾越的瑟兰迪尔自己。现在的莱格拉斯也许在面对索伦的时候还有所犹豫，但如果换成是瑟兰迪尔的话，那个看起来永远都像是能够参加晚宴一样的父亲是绝对不会像他这样在地下徘徊，这和胆怯与否并没有关系，而是在经过无数实战之后才具备的直觉。  
“我们上去。”莱格拉斯对阿拉贡说道，这个年轻人其实非常清楚，如果瑟兰迪尔在这里，是绝对不会允许自己上楼去的，在刚才漫长的僵持过程中，他已然有些明白了索伦的想法。  
这也许是所有反派的通病，他们压根没有办法保守秘密，反而越是困难的谋杀越是容易激起凶手想要倾诉的欲望，当时的动作、当时的心态，甚至是风的方向都可能成为他们津津乐道的谈资，人证作为证明他力量的一种方式，才是索伦并没有对自己下狠手的原因，而现在这也变成了自己行动的主要方向。  
阿拉贡没有说话，只是伸出手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，率先跨出了办公室的门。  
索伦毫无形象地蹲在地上，在几分钟之前他已经示意自己所有的手下都出去检查车辆和路况，然后在十分钟内撤离，这让所有人松了一口气——这位看起来永恒不老的黑暗主宰并没有从刚才那场大规模的杀戮中得到彻底的满足，他需要更多的血才能让自己重新恢复元气。  
就好像神需要祭品一样，索伦也需要，不过他对祭品的要求比需要纷繁复杂仪式的祭礼要稍微低一些，不用纯洁的羔羊，只需要人血、尸体和各种各样的纷争及残杀才会让他感觉到这个世界是这样的美好。  
而因为这种不满足所产生的阴暗森冷的杀意却并不是这些穷凶极恶之徒所能承受，与其一直跟随在阴晴不定的主宰者身边，还不如出去转转哪怕是淋一场暴雨也比继续呆在这里要强。  
但索伦却并不是因为这样才将所有人支走的。  
如果此时瑞达加斯特站起来朝监控器上看一眼的话就会发现，这位先生正以一种兴致盎然的期待表情看着楼梯口，他在等，等待那两个年轻人上来的那一瞬间。  
而实际上此时此刻阿拉贡离他已经非常接近了。  
年轻的警察先生趴在楼梯的第三格小心翼翼地抬起头朝上面看了一眼，他必须保证在跳起来的那一瞬间命中索伦——无论是那个部位，当然头部最好——在他阅读过的所有关于眼前那个疯子的资料中都没有太多对索伦本人武力值的描述，与他相关的大部分案子虽然充斥着血腥和暴力但索伦作为主犯却没有确切证据来证明他亲手杀了人，考虑到这个家伙被关押在这里长达二十年，狭小的空间也许无法禁锢住他的邪恶但绝对可以让一个身手矫健的人变得迟钝起来，他朝再下方一些的莱格拉斯看了一眼，非常默契地点了下头。金发的年轻人负责在阿拉贡没有命中的时候列补刀，只要配合的好，索伦绝对就会在下一刻毙命。  
他打了一个手势，然后小心翼翼地端起了枪，却在下一刻被踹倒了墙边。  
索伦无声无息地出现在了他身边，比莱格拉斯还要深一些的金发散在他肩头，足以用美貌来形容的脸上挂着绝对真挚的笑容，他身上的囚衣还未曾脱下，只在外面批了一块深红色天鹅绒的布料——阿拉贡一眼就认了出来，那是刚才祈祷室里挂在墙上的一幅幕帘，脖子上还挂着一串缀满了玫瑰珠的无头基督十字架比什么都醒目。  
一切发生地太快，莱格拉斯甚至都没有能够扣下扳机的机会，就被彻底压制了。面对这个可怕的、神出鬼没的疯子，这个年轻人几无还手之力，在同样被狠狠甩到墙上之后，被索伦一把卡住了脖子，瞬间的强烈窒息感让他眼前一黑。  
索伦带着点探究凑到莱格拉斯面前，仔细端详着这个年轻人的长相，事实上莱格拉斯与他一直以来眼前恍恍惚惚会出现的人根本毫无相似之处，但人类的体温、和喉管附近带着微微鼓动的动脉都让他好像再次回到了那天、那个晚上、那个人身边，这是比刚才所杀的所有人都要鲜活的触感，他的手无法控制地又加上了点力道，然后被莱格拉斯一脚踹开，阿拉贡也在他身后扑了上来。  
索伦非常兴奋，他一把捏住了阿拉贡的手，转身给了那个狂妄无知的小子一拳之后，再次扭头将那几近窒息的年轻人提了起来——如同抓住一只宠物一样轻松自如，“我不想杀你们，如果不想在接下来的几分钟里少了身上的某个部分的话，就乖一点。”他眯着眼睛笑了笑，露出了宛如圣人一样圣洁的微笑。阿拉贡试图把莱格拉斯置于自己身后却被索伦毫不犹豫的踹到了一边。  
“我认识你……不，应该说……我认识你父亲。”他挟持这莱格拉斯缓缓走到阿拉贡身边，“你父亲是所有我杀掉的人里最难干掉的一个，显然你继承了你父亲的血脉，那个人叫什么来着？抱歉死人的名字我压根就记不住，不过他……”他说着带着点怜惜的表情看向莱格拉斯，但阿拉贡可以发现他所看到的并不是莱格拉斯本人，而是试图穿过这个年轻人的容貌看到另一个人，“其实你完全不像他，”索伦的指尖在莱格拉斯的脸庞滑了一圈，“可能只有岁数……不……岁数也不对。头发的颜色、眼睛的颜色……”  
阿拉贡小心翼翼地观察着索伦的一举一动，就在那个疯子神神叨叨地嘀咕了半天，指甲几近在莱格拉斯眼眶旁边徘徊的时候，他掏出了一直藏在身上的最后一把枪，而莱格拉斯也在同时有了动作。  
显然昨天被没收的并不是这个年轻人身上唯一的小刀，他袖口处隐藏的锋利刀片在挥出的同时割开了索伦的手背——如果不是后者反应异乎寻常的敏捷的话，它应该能够在下一秒划开那家伙的脖子。阿拉贡奋勇地将莱格拉斯扯到身后，在开枪的瞬间从楼梯口跳了下去，四颗子弹一颗擦着索伦的脖子，在那里留下了一道血痕，另外三发却被对方统统躲了过去。  
索伦站在楼梯口，他能听到那两个年轻人狼狈不堪逃跑时的脚步声由近及远，直至消失不见。  
“逃吧，逃吧，我们下次再会。”他舔了舔手背上的伤口，抄起还留在地上的突击枪如同孩子玩玩具一样笑眯眯地对着墙扣下扳机，子弹发出的巨响吸引了门外他的大部分部下，那些惊慌失措冲进来的家伙成了下一批牺牲者。  
“有趣，实在是太有趣了。”他慢慢走过尸体，红天鹅绒的帐幔垂在地上，划出了一条长长的血痕。


	23. Chapter 23

现在是晚上六点三十八分四十二秒，距离埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔接到凶讯已经过去了差不多四个小时，他俩的车冒着大雨在几乎无法辨别方向的沙漠中飞快地奔驰着，从指南针和公里数来推测目的地应该就在前方不远处。  
瑟兰迪尔垂着头摆弄手里的枪，从法律角度来看这显然是不应该出现在这里的武器，更别提这把凶器的威力了，十三发子弹、袖珍激光瞄准、消声器，虽然产自捷克但稳定性一直来都非常值得陈赞，况且这并不是他手头唯一一把武器，在他脚边还竖着一把自动步枪，枪口朝着窗微微倾斜，高度足够他立刻握住。  
此时窗外还下着大雨但比起一个小时以前情况已经好多了，他俩能够看到原本暗沉宛如黑幕的天空已经有了一点变化，如果不出意外的话这场雨应该会在半个小时内停止。届时迎接他们的应该是潮湿的空气还有漫天的星辰。  
“索伦如果再不走就来不及了。”自从进入沙漠之后，埃尔隆德就将车内所有通信转成了卫星频道，虽然在狂风暴雨的影响下通信极不稳定，但依旧有从监狱里传来的让人欣慰的转述消息。阿拉贡和莱格拉斯都活着这一点让两个父亲终于感觉好了一点，瑟兰迪尔非常明显地松了一口气让车里的气氛终于恢复到了正常范围，“雨快停了，如果不趁着这个时候离开，直升飞机和警车就会成群结队地从各个方向冲进沙漠，索伦不可能躲过这种拉网式的搜索。”  
“他根本就不需要躲，不要用警察的思维去考虑一个疯子。”瑟兰迪尔试了试保险栓，然后将CZ100放在了埃尔隆德手边，转身又从椅子后面摸出了另一把枪，“一个疯子是从来不考虑躲藏的，相信我，看到他然后立刻杀了他才是处理这种人的最好办法，不然他所到之处只会有尸体、尸体和尸体。”  
从无例外。  
当然他还会留下一两个活口来宣扬他的恐怖和“慈悲”，当年杀掉欧洛费尔的时候那个家伙留下了自己、杀掉吉尔加拉德的时候留下了埃尔隆德，现在他屠杀了一个监狱留下了阿拉贡和莱格拉斯，为的就是让亲眼目的这一切的人感到恐惧最后要么终生成为他恐惧阴影下的奴隶，要么变成他一生的信徒。  
“戒严对他毫无用处，再多的路障也不可能真正拦住他。”公爵先生的表情极为冷静甚至到了有些冷酷的地步，“我不想管他手头到底还有多少对于打击犯罪有所助益的资料……爱隆……我只想看到他死，不然他会杀掉更多的人。”他说着忍不住转过头，让埃尔隆德无法看清自己的表情，但哪怕他一言不发也无法掩盖这中间无法言尽的事实。  
直到现在他依旧无法从欧洛费尔的死中彻底解脱出来。  
也许终生如此。  
在这方面埃尔隆德没比瑟兰迪尔好上多少，况且这位尊敬的教授先生对瑟兰迪尔对索伦的所有推测并没有异议，作为曾经的受害人家属他们要比参与追捕的大部分警察更为清楚按个疯子的危险程度，那个人就如同从深渊中爬出的恶魔一样用美丽的皮囊装饰自己、用甜美的言辞作为诱饵最终将所有上当的人统统吃掉。  
车厢里再一次陷入了让人窒息的沉默，瑟兰迪尔皱着眉看着后视镜中的自己，他勉强能从反光中看到自己眼中那掩饰得极好的忧虑，但就在他准备说些什么安慰一下旁边同样心情有些低落的埃尔隆德的时候，两辆车突然与自己擦肩而过。  
在双方错开的那一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔看到的是副驾位置上一个穿着红衣的男人——衣领中漏出的那一点橙色让他的思维在停滞片刻之后猛然醒悟过来。  
“索伦！”他叫起来，埃尔隆德猛地打了方向盘，车尾在沙漠中狠狠颠了两下、滑出几米之后这才重新恢复了平衡。他们之间的距离并不远，瑟兰迪尔摇下车窗举起了步枪，一路的颠簸让瞄准变得有些困难，第一发子弹擦着对方车棚顶上飞了出去。  
坐在最前方的索伦饶有兴致地朝后面看了一眼，双方之间的距离差不多有二十多米，这是一个对方加快速度就能赶上、己方加快速度就能逃离的距离，但索伦却绝对不会满足于就这样轻而易举地逃跑，他并没有认出瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德——二十年前那他俩还都很年轻，而二十年足够让婴儿长大、让少年成人，岁月虽然对那两个人非常厚爱却并不值得索伦记在心中。  
“他们不是警察，”恶魔冲着后视镜笑了起来，“那群带着臂章的蠢货们脑子里只有升官发财，在没有确定我他们的目标之前，绝对不会轻易开枪。”一眼就认出了自己，那样印象深刻显然是有原因的，“哦……那个金头发……唔，虽然也就那么一瞬间的事情，不过对方好像的确是金发，淡金色……对吧？”他朝司机看了一眼，显然开车的那位先生依旧没有从离开前最后的那场屠杀中缓过神来，在战战兢兢地回答完是之后他忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
索伦显然对这种反应很是好奇，他饶有兴致地打量了对方很久——他能清晰地看到司机在不断颤抖的手部肌肉、额角滑下的汗水、不断吞咽口水的喉结——这些活人才存在的身体特征让索伦的欲望再一次蠢蠢欲动起来。  
他好像又一次问道了手指尖的血腥味，有一点点铁锈的味道，还有一点咸味、一丁点腥，一开始有些温热然后逐渐黏稠起来，他曾经跪在一个人面前，凑近那个家伙脖子上的伤口……那真是让人着迷的人生体验，除了那个人之外再也没有任何东西能够让他有同样的快感，但也许后面两个可以。  
“抓住他们。”他伸出手指朝后面点了一下，“死活不论。”  
前面两辆车分了开来，索伦所在的那辆一下子加快了速度，而另一辆则死死地挡在了埃尔隆德的车前，它几次三番试图阻挡他们继续追赶的步伐，而瑟兰迪尔却能明显感觉到对方可能存在的另一种目的。  
“他们想抓住我们。”  
“这不奇怪。”埃尔隆德朝身边的人看了一眼，“我们只有两个人，而他们显然不止两个，数量的差距自然会让那群家伙暗自高兴。”  
“可惜我们并不好抓。”瑟兰迪尔有些遗憾地看了眼车前窗，“事实上，在刚才我就想告诉你，按照先生你这样简单粗暴的开车方式，无论多贵的好车都迟早会毁在你手里。”  
“哦是吗？”埃尔隆德挑了挑眉，再次猛地加快了车速，浸透了雨水的泥沙从还没来得及关上的车窗里翻了进来，溅了瑟兰迪尔一身，连金色的头发上也沾上了不少泥沙，“抱歉！”教授先生的语气听起来很有诚意，他甚至还相当贴心地从口袋里掏出了块手帕递给瑟兰迪尔，“雨太大了，而你开着窗。”  
“那是因为我要开枪！”公爵阁下咬牙切齿地瞪了自己的恋人两眼，将内心所有的怒火发泄在了前面几米处那不知死活、异想天开的车上，要真正命中一辆正在飞速行驶的车辆其实非常不容易，特别鉴于对方不断试图以加速度和急刹车还有S型拐弯来撞击自己的情况让命中变得更加困难，对方的车显然是经过相当的改装，一般的点45口径的手枪子弹没有办法射穿车窗，而瞄准邮箱同样不太好办。  
“逼停它，”瑟兰迪尔抓着扶手指了指指南针的某个位置，这是刚才他们经过过的道路，风吹散了地面上的尘沙而雨水则将它们统统冲刷到一边，露出了掩埋在地下的一块巨大石头——在来的路上埃尔隆德差点撞上它——它的高度正好可以擦过车底盘而不被司机发现，瑟兰迪尔想利用那里将挡在自己面前那辆车彻底地废掉。  
“只要一点点振动，石头就能完成我们的任务。”此时此刻猎人和猎物的位置好像换了个位置，瑟兰迪尔调整了一下位置决定忽略到身上那堆让人难受的泥沙，将整个身子从窗口探出去了大半，在稳定地再次射出几发子弹之后，他重新缩了回去，看着前面那辆车左摇右摆了一阵，这才冷静地继续说道，“虽然我不认为抓住他们能得到什么关键性消息，但索伦的爪牙抓住多少个也不嫌多。”  
埃尔隆德笑了一下，突然将自己身边的窗户降了下来，他一手握着方向盘、一手抓着刚才瑟兰迪尔塞给他的CZ100，再一次突然加快了速度。里程表上的指针飞快地转动着，逐渐从90冲向了110。  
两辆车彼此交替着在沙漠中心绕着圈，他们彼此都是试图将对方死死压制在火力范围内，但无论是埃尔隆德还是对方的司机都没有办法完全做到这一点，当然这里面有风和雨的作用，而另一方面很大程度上是因为对方和己方对这片沙漠的不熟悉所引起的。事实上在事后，埃尔隆德仔细回忆起这场追逐战的时候，他猛然发现至少有十几个沙丘或者弯角能够让自己有足够的时间避开对方，然后追上对方，而现在他只能飞快地朝着瑟兰迪尔印象中的地方前进。  
如果此时此刻有人能从沙漠的上空俯览而下的话，他能看到两辆车在地面蜿蜒而行的样子，而当它们彻底碰撞在一起的时候，埃尔隆德出手了。  
距离很近，他松开握住方向盘的手，瑟兰迪尔迅速扑上去掌控住了方向，对方后车厢里探出的那个脑袋成为了第一个战斗牺牲品，他被车尾狠狠地撞了一下，然后又被埃尔隆德的枪精准地命中了下颚。  
甚至连一声惨叫都未曾听到，那个家伙就被人从车窗口丢了出去。  
瑟兰迪尔猛地转过方向盘将车拉离对方的火力范围，只是这个动作对于颇为崎岖不平的沙漠地带而言实在是太过粗暴了，在猛地颠簸了两下之后，一脸沙子的埃尔隆德缩回车里朝身边一脸无辜表情的瑟兰迪尔看了一眼。  
他俩的视线不过就这样交错了一秒，车的控制权便再次回到了教授先生手中，公爵挪到了后座再次端起枪瞄准了对方，不过此时此刻风雨已经渐渐停歇，双方虽然依旧在沙漠中你追我赶但前方的道路已然清晰可见起来，通信信号也因为天气的变化而有了好转，但现在谁也顾不上去联系一下甘道夫。  
索伦不怎么高兴地朝后面看了一眼，对方的车远远地缀在后面怎么也甩不掉，这种过于执着的心态很容易就让他联想到某个人，不过此时他暂时没多少怀念对方的心思，如果再不逃走很快就会被冲进来的警方所逮捕——考虑到刚才他脱离时所采用的某些手段，那群愚蠢的警察恐怕会直接简单粗暴地开枪击毙自己。  
这不太符合索伦对于整个剧本的设定，作为一个乐衷于精心策划预谋的高智商犯罪分子，这种死亡方式显然不符合他一贯以来追求的审美，不过后面那两个咄咄逼人的家伙却总是有意无意地撩起了他一些过去的、早就已经忘怀了的记忆。  
“我好像见过他们，特别是那个开车的。”他一边轻声嘀咕着一边示意坐在后座的人从椅子下面将藏着的武器拿出来，这是他准备的最大火力的装备，虽然原本只是为了以防万一而准备的东西，不过现在用来赶走两只苍蝇倒也算是物尽其用。  
火箭筒的巨大后坐力让整辆车都颠了一下，索伦眯着眼睛朝后视镜看了一眼，在确定远处火光冲天之后，他这才好像突然想到了什么，“啊，那个开车的……是他的远亲，怪不得觉得有点眼熟。”这种带着点怀念的语气突然一下子变得暗沉而阴郁起来，没有人敢问他那个“他”到底是谁，也压根没有人敢在此时此刻发出丁点声音，他们虽然已经有整整二十年没有见过索伦却早就知道这种表情正是他最想杀人的时候，而谁都不想成为不幸的受害人。  
早在索伦那辆车打开火箭筒的时候，埃尔隆德就已经发现了不对劲，他们离索伦至少有一百米，与拼命夺路狂奔的第一辆车相比，他们因为第二辆车的阻挠而不断在沙漠上蜿蜒徘徊。  
埃尔隆德很艰难地维持着车的平衡，对方是一辆经过改装的吉普，重量和高度都在自己这边之上，考虑到双方都安装了防弹玻璃，哪怕是近距离的射击也未必能够击中对方，而就在这样彼此僵持的过程中，他终于看到了那块瑟兰迪尔印象中的石头。  
他猛地朝右打了方向盘硬是在地上划出了一个大大的弧形，这种些微停顿让正与他争抢道路的车措手不及，对方显然试图立刻刹车，但出于惯性和某种奇妙的巧合，他们在下一个瞬间重重地撞在了地上那块大石头上。  
车尾一下子掀起，前轮在沙子上滑出好几米，车头歪歪斜斜地在地上装了两下，底盘被划出了一个大口子，油箱里的汽油漏得到处都是。它歪歪斜斜地停在一边，沉默地对着离它不到三五米远的埃尔隆德。  
如果没有火箭筒的话，这场追捕说不定就会暂时告一段落，但现在显然不是他俩去思考是继续追捕还是带走那辆车上所有罪犯的时候，火箭弹从远处呼啸而来，瞬间就近在眼前了。只是这种即将面对面的碰撞并没有没有让埃尔隆德过于紧张，车在他的操纵下突然加速、前进、在撞开对面那辆车的同时瑟兰迪尔抓住这个机会一把将他推下了车。  
他俩一前一后滚在地上，吸满了雨水的沙子成了最好的垫子，而那块石头也在爆炸的瞬间挡住了不少呼啸而来的金属碎片。虽然彼此看上去都是这样的狼狈不堪，但至少比四五米开外的那两辆几乎被炸成空壳的车看起来要完整许多。  
瑟兰迪尔咳嗽了两声，湿哒哒的沙子沾满了他的头发和脸颊，甚至眼睛里也好像进去了不少，他捂着脸只觉得无论是手臂还是脚踝都火辣辣地疼，只是一种奇妙的愉悦感依旧让他忍不住笑出了声，“埃尔隆德，你看着真是狼狈。”  
“哦瑟兰迪尔，沙子也挺适合你的。”教授先生拍了拍自己的衣服，手腕处的扭伤让他忍不住抽搐了一下，不用看他也能立刻诊断出自己的伤势，不过比起这些索伦的逃跑实在是个不能让人愉快起来的消息，“好吧，我们看起来需要步行一段距离。”他转过身朝着瑟兰迪尔伸出了手，“先生，虽然现在地点时间都不怎么适合，天气状况也相当糟糕，但你是否愿意和我一起在雨中漫步一阵？唔……也许雨水能让我们过一会变得稍微好看一点。”  
“哦，事实上埃尔隆德，我不得不跟你计算一下刚才你这个危险动作所造成的损失。”瑟兰迪尔抓住对方，一瘸一拐地朝前走了起来，“我记得刚才提醒过你，这车很贵。”  
“但至少索伦帮你毁尸灭迹了，容我提醒你一下你没有持枪证。”  
“哦！说的好像你有一样。”  
“……事实上我的确有。”  
教授先生笑眯眯地抬起头，雨水已经停歇，天空不知不觉间已经换上了一张幕布，在没有光学污染的沙漠中心能够看到的是布满星辰的天空，它们看起来距离地面是这样地接近，几乎好像伸出手就能摘到一样。  
“瑟兰迪尔……”  
“嗯？”  
“……我觉得我们可能迷路了，抱歉指南针在车上。”  
“埃尔隆德！”


	24. Chapter 24

沙漠通往城市主干线的道路被警车堵得严严实实，荷枪实弹的警察在几近停顿的车流中穿梭，他们仔细对比车里每个乘客的脸、翻查车辆的后备箱，警犬在车的底部窜来窜去，这样的严防死守要想一个人强行突破绝对是个异想天开的主意，但索伦显然没把这一切当回事儿。  
他悠然自得地坐在车上打开音响，广播里传出了轻快的曲调，那是一首老歌，哪怕是被关押长达二十年的索伦也对这首曲子耳熟能详，这首原本作为电影插曲的著名小调被各式各样的人用各种风格演绎过，而现在这个版本正是刚出道的新人自行编曲演绎的rap版本。  
他按照原来的去掉哼了两句，伸出手拍了拍司机的肩膀，便趁着警察不注意的瞬间打开车门，从缝隙中滑了出去。然后三下两下就来到了斜对面的厢式货车后边。他跺了跺脚，装作不经意地朝周围看了一眼，有个东西就顺着他的袖子、贴着裤子边一下子滚到了地上。  
在还没有数到第五下的时候，那辆载满了各种起司的无辜货运车就突然爆炸了。  
炸弹的威力很强，足以将周围所有车辆统统掀翻，在一阵又一阵轰鸣和惨叫声中，躲在墙角的索伦再一次隐匿在了惊慌失措的人群中，他费了点功夫从一具尸体上翻到了皮夹，然后又从另一个死者身上拿到了帽子和文件包，接着再穿过惊慌失措试图让人群镇定下来的警察人墙，顺手取走了挂在其中一辆警车上的制服，然后如同那些有识之士所担忧的那样悄无声息地消失在了人群中。  
至于其他人，无论是他的部下还是周围那些无故被卷入的受害者，索伦对此毫无兴趣，如果不是因为时间不允许，他恐怕会躲在某个角落观察整件事情接下来的发展情况，也许他会躲进某辆救护车中，以受害人亲属的身份看着那个被炸得支离破碎的家伙慢慢咽气，事实上他很享受这种看着人慢慢步入死亡的过程，当体温渐渐变得冰冷、身体逐渐僵硬起来的时候，人的面部表情将会停留在一个非常诡异的阶段，有些人也许会带着微笑而大部分人则会因为目睹到了死神的降临而变得恐慌和扭曲。  
索伦没有办法理解幸福的真正含义，所以他更乐衷于欣赏人临死前、濒死时的挣扎和无声的哀求。向看不到的神祈祷、向看得见的魔鬼宣誓——多么美妙。  
几架直升机从他头顶上飞快地略过，索伦眯着眼睛看了它们一会，如果可以的话，他更希望能够亲手将这些玩意儿一个个地击落，直升飞机坠毁时必定会有的火光和硝烟绝对会让自己非常满足，但现实情况下时间和周围都不是个良好的动手地点，他只能轻叹了一声，侧身闪进了黑暗的小巷中。  
如果说监狱里的血案只是他活着走出来的信号，那接下来毋庸置疑应该让所有人都清楚，这个世界真正的主宰已然出现。  
而此时此刻瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德肩并肩坐在一起，当然他俩并没有在沙漠中迷路——任何一个有理智的人都应该知道，在带着伤的情况下是不应该进行长途跋涉的——况且在距离他们不足十米开外的地方有几辆车的残骸和滚滚浓烟，对于任何一个赶来的警方人员而言都应该是最佳的标志。  
刚刚下过雨的沙漠充满了水分，两位先生身上原本得体的衣着显然在经过刚才的长途跋涉之后已经毁得几乎分辨不出原来的颜色了，对此他俩倒并不非常在意，“今天天气不错。”年纪略小一点的公爵先生仰着头试图从一望无垠的星空中辨别出点什么，“事实上我曾经考虑到，带着莱格拉斯去沙漠中露营，当然那是在他还小的时候，他对一切都非常好奇，我觉得沙漠足够满足他对生物的好奇心。”  
“事实上我觉得现在露营也不晚，”埃尔隆德扳着恋人的脸很认真地判断了一下对方的伤势，谢天谢地，贸然跳车并没有给瑟兰迪尔的脸留下什么致命性的创伤，和自己一样大部分都是擦伤、挫伤和扭伤，稍微注意一下应该就会很快痊愈，“我觉得在沙漠里烤肉应该是个很有趣的活动。”  
“哦，我对你的自制酱料很感兴趣。”瑟兰迪尔装作不经意地朝埃尔隆德手腕上看了两眼，那略微红肿的伤处并没有他所想象得那样糟糕，总算勉强能让他舒心一些，带着微润水气的空气闻起来还带着点泥土的清香和旁边那些焦糊味融合在一起显得格外地怪异，不过对于现在的这两位先生而言一切都没有什么太大的意义。  
他们彼此都活着，就是最好不过的情况。  
也不知是谁先有了动作，他俩彼此凑近了对方，在呼吸交织间不经意地吻住了彼此，然后瞬间分开。  
“天哪！”他俩同时吐出了几粒沙子，瑟兰迪尔一边试图将自己清理干净一边忍不住笑了起来，“看在上帝的份上，我觉得沙漠露营不是个好主意，没有办法洗澡实在太糟糕了。”  
“哦，你说得有些道理。”埃尔隆德朝天空的另一边看了一眼，终于露出了轻松的笑容，“当然我亲爱的先生，我想你很快就能洗澡了。”


	25. Chapter 25

莱格拉斯躺在地上，长时间的缺氧让他头晕眼花、隐隐作呕；很难让人想象以索伦的身高和体型，在被关押长达20年之久的漫长岁月里，力量居然一丁点都没有减少，哪怕没有镜子这个年轻人都能想象得到自己的惨状，不过比起身体上的疼痛，精神上受到的打击恐怕更大一些。那家伙就是有这样神奇的力量，他能轻而易举地摧毁一个人的精神和意志，以毁在他手上的天之骄子的数量来看，莱格拉斯既不会是第一个也绝对不会是最后一个。  
必须承认，这里面瑟兰迪尔也有那么几分责任。  
溺爱孩子的父亲将这个年轻人保护得实在是太好了，诚然他有选择性地给绿叶看到过些黑暗但索伦却如同深渊，当你注视着他的时候，深渊也在逐渐将你吞噬。这种如同窒息一样的痛感瑟兰迪尔本人曾经有所体会，他花了足足十年才勉强从中走了出来，而莱格拉斯——这个未曾经历过风霜的年轻人恐怕需要更久。  
又或许好得很快。  
阿拉贡滚到了他身边，他半张脸肿得老高、嘴角还隐隐留着血痕，从外表来看恐怕来比莱格拉斯要更凄惨一点，只是精神头却比对方好上许多，他看着天花板——灰色的水泥有被子弹弹射刮出来的白色痕迹，如同一副抽象派艺术作品一样引人入胜。  
“如果你父亲在的话，也许很乐意为这个花一笔钱，毕竟这是儿子的杰作不是吗？”不得不说埃尔隆德的养子有着惊人的敏锐度，他几乎不用花费什么功夫就察觉到了隐藏在莱格拉斯凝重表情下的波涛汹涌。  
安慰也许可以勉强缓解一下对方的情绪，但那种空洞乏味的词汇却不可能走进莱格拉斯的心灵，这个年轻人此时此刻所需要的应该是更充实、更有分量、更容易让他不再去想那些事情的话语，这让阿拉贡有些犹豫，他已经过了容易冲动的年纪，有些话哪怕他很想说却也应该有些克制……命运是多么奇妙，他忍不住地想到了自己的养父和莱格拉斯的父亲，上一辈的恩怨情仇不经意间将下一辈也统统卷了进来，当然他本人并不排斥甚至内心对此有那么一丁点窃喜。  
“……如果你一定要想的话，”他颇有些忐忑不安地挪动了一下手指，朝莱格拉斯身边靠过去，“与其开始思考索伦的强大和可怕，不如想想你和我？”  
这实在是个冒险之举，阿拉贡甚至在话说出口之后就立刻狠狠地在心底里唾弃了一下自己的文采，显然在埃尔隆德身边生活的经历并没能给他的辞藻增添多少色彩，那种瑟兰迪尔也许会非常欣赏的腔调恐怕他一辈子都没法学会，“我……我是说，”他突然觉得自己有些结巴，原本深思熟虑过的话语也变得模糊不清起来，突然勇气前所未有的迸发了出来，他甚至完全没有想到这个地方根本不适合告白、也完全没在意自己身上和莱格拉斯身上的伤势、也压根不准备继续去考虑瑟兰迪尔怎么想、埃尔隆德怎么想。  
他转过身，居高临下地看着还有些呆愣的莱格拉斯——无论此时此刻对方因何而失神都已经无法阻止登丹人再次说下去了，“我知道你一定觉得我疯了，事实上我自己也觉得自己疯了，不过……”他凑到年轻人的耳畔，用尽自己最大的力量将对方紧紧抱住，“哦，莱格拉斯，如果你一定要思考的话，那就想想我俩，虽然这里又脏又破，你和我都像刚从泥坑里捞出来的狼狈不堪的失败者，可是没有任何东西能够让你失去光辉，因为你从来不曾变过。”  
这几乎不能算是什么正儿八经的安慰之词，不过莱格拉斯的心却没来由地被这股暖流所抚平，那些冰冷的黑暗在阿拉贡的目光下飞快地退散到了角落里。  
真是太奇怪了，这个年轻人禁不住想，我这是怎么了。  
那双眼睛，带着那样深的温柔，让自己无法选择地沉溺在其中，他原本觉得自己好像不太懂阿拉贡的意思，但在真正接触到对方眼神的那一瞬间又好像全都明白了，这是年轻的莱格拉斯从未体会过的新奇的感情，它来得那么快那么突然又让人觉得顺理成章，仿佛是早就应该如此一样的正常，索伦所带来的死亡阴影被充满春天气息的鸟鸣声所取代，他忍不住羞涩地笑了一下又觉得自己这笑有些莫名其妙，他心中为之喜悦却又不知道喜悦从何而来，矛盾的思想在年轻的莱格拉斯的脑子里频繁交战，最终换来了一句没头没脑的话语。  
“天哪……你的脑袋看起来比之前大了一倍。”哪怕此时此刻他的颈部软骨试图用疼痛提醒这可能被爱情冲昏头脑的小子应该继续躺在地上，但他仍挣扎着钻进了阿拉贡的怀中，任由对方捧着他的脑袋仔细检查伤势，“完全不敢想象……我该怎么和ada说？他会不会很生气？”  
阿拉贡沉默了一会，他当然有很多话可以说，但只要还略有些理智就应该知道刚才那番对话最好不要在瑟兰迪尔面前继续讨论下去，哪怕此时此刻跟在那位先生身边的是自己的养父也同样如此。  
“……下午好，瑟兰迪尔先生。”  
场面一度变得十分尴尬，在漫长的沉默之后——显然每个人都觉得自己应该说点什么，但每个人都不知道自己能说些什么，感谢老天，米斯兰达带着医疗队冲了进来及时将他们四个人从这让人窒息的环境中解放了出来，瑟兰迪尔的脑子终于可以开始思考点其他东西了。  
坦白说他并不是很高兴，莱格拉斯的恋人最好是……好吧关于这一点他没有仔细思考过但至少不应该是有很多隐藏麻烦的埃斯特尔，当然并不是说那个小子不好，爱隆教出来的孩子绝对不可能在品行上有什么问题，但瑟兰迪尔怎么都没法高兴起来。  
他有一种预感。  
莱格拉斯即将离开自己。  
当然这是非常正常的事情，雏鹰迟早有一天会飞离巢穴，自由自在地翱翔于天空，而莱格拉斯，他引以为傲的儿子，自然是最为优秀的，必将飞的更高更远。  
“如果我现在说话，你是不是会很生气？”埃尔隆德朝他看了一眼，突然伸出手将走更前面一些的瑟兰迪尔朝自己拉了一点，对方没抗拒这个动作，勉强算是个好现象，“当然有一点我必须申明，”他朝公爵阁下温柔地笑了笑，“我对他俩的恋情一无所知，并没有存心隐瞒过你什么，如果你很介意这一点的话。”  
这稍微让瑟兰迪尔好受了一些，毕竟他连莱格拉斯长大了、不可能永远听从自己的话这一事实都暂时不能接受更遑论突然冒出来一个男朋友了——当事人还是自己的养子。  
瑟兰迪尔不太想说话，又或者说他想说的实在太多了一时不知从哪里起头更好一些，要让他赞同实在是太难了，但要让他立场鲜明地反对，他又担心莱格拉斯的心情，他没有办法形容自己此时此刻苦涩又纠结的内心，但他相信埃尔隆德是懂他的。  
他站在几乎被毁于一旦的监狱的门口，在长长地叹出一口气后看向天空，繁星依旧、月亮已经升到了半空高，之前让他感觉如同血盆大口一样的沙漠此时此刻宁静得仿佛之前所有的枪战都未曾发生过一样，时间的确是能够冲刷掉一切的东西，哪怕只过了一会，大自然便已经将血腥与杀意彻底消化了。  
多么神奇的世界啊。  
他情不自禁地在心里赞叹起来。  
当然美好的风景、已经没有热气的风还有与自己并肩而立的埃尔隆德稍微缓解了一下瑟兰迪尔的忧虑，不过在下一秒，当他发现莱格拉斯和阿拉贡之间的小动作的时候——你看他并不是毫无所觉的毛头小伙子，自然不会错过那些非常明显的眉目传情和小动作，而埃尔隆德看向自己那担忧的眼神就仿佛他是一个立刻会被气出中风的可怜老父亲一样。  
哦看在上帝的份上他并非毫不讲理不是吗？  
“我想我们回去应该有一场长谈，不是吗？”他板着脸，目光从丝毫没有施舍给阿拉贡分毫，“就你和我。”  
年轻的小王子表情带着点僵硬，当然这并非是因为瑟兰迪尔发现了他俩之间的刚刚萌发恋情，而是因为他此时此刻才发现自己的父亲和埃尔隆德看起来都非常狼狈，显然两人都带着伤，“天哪ada，这是怎么了？”他沉吟了一秒便立刻察觉到了凶手，脸上惊恐的神色愈发浓重起来，“你们撞上索伦了吗？”  
“这事儿回去说。”瑟兰迪尔蹙着眉显得很不好亲近，他并非故意想向儿子发泄怒火，更多的是因为索伦那如鲠在喉一般的存在感，他毫不怀疑那家伙能够冲破警方的包围圈，而且非常确定当他们所有人回到城里的时候，报复就会立刻开始，“从今天开始不要离开我身边，没有我的同意你不能走出去，不要问为什么，因为战争开始了。”  
他表现得极为冷酷，根本不给莱格拉斯任何反应时间，便转身走进直升飞机，留给儿子的只有发梢末尾的细微摆动，勉强能够透露出一丁点身为人父的惊慌和忧虑，但他不想说的事情埃尔隆德却是会代替他说出来的。  
“我们没能截下索伦。”教授先生没提中间发生了什么——事实上两个儿子也能凭借他们的眼光猜测出这一路上厮杀有多么厉害，“出于安全，莱格拉斯，我劝你听你父亲的意见，不要因为他如此冷漠而反对，他担心你、而且非常害怕。”


	26. Chapter 26

盖拉德丽尔夫人坐在她那为人称道的花园中，与坐在她对面的比尔博•巴金斯先生的花园相比，这位公主所拥有的领地显然庞大得多，若是换一个时候，这位女士恐怕会心情很好地与有着同样爱好的作家逛一逛这个大院子，谈一谈玫瑰和铃兰的生长环境，兴致起了也许还会亲自下一次厨——她的丈夫凯勒鹏先生恐怕会非常期待。  
不过显然今天并不是个好日子。  
自从接到米斯兰达关于索伦越狱的消息后，她的脸色就不曾好转过。当然不只是她，这一桌与埃尔隆德、瑟兰迪尔沾亲带故的皇族成员们——或者说是当年的幸存者们——统统一脸凝重地聚在一起，“显然，有人背叛了。”  
没人比他们更清楚索伦所关押的地方有多么森严，出于仇恨、憎恶和报复，他们用凯勒布理鹏所留下的笔记打造了那个监狱，你看这事儿多么奇妙，安纳塔杀了凯勒布理鹏成为了索伦，而索伦又被凯勒布理鹏打造的镣铐牢牢地锁住了，这种因果循环在今天之前勉强能够让这些曾经的公主与王子略微心情平和一些，但今天一切都不一样了。  
阿拉贡和莱格拉斯、埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔双双遇险，要不是幸运女神的加持，恐怕现在四个人里至少会有那么一两具尸体等着他们去辨认，谢天谢地索伦那喜欢留目击证人的习惯从当年就未曾变过。  
盖拉德丽尔忍不住深深吸了一口气，冰凉的空气经由鼻腔转到咽喉，勉强拉回了一些沉浸在久远回忆中的痛苦，就如同这次索伦选择了莱格拉斯和阿拉贡作为目击者一样，当年他杀凯勒布理鹏的时候，公主是被指定的证人。那是足以成为一生梦魇的恐怖景象，他被挂在屋顶上，整个人被风向标所扎穿，脑袋被斧子砍得不成样子，血肉模糊地几乎让盖拉德丽尔认不出来，而索伦却从未就此停过手。  
在场的所有人，除了作家先生之外，或多或少有那么三五亲友折损在二三十年前那场索伦掀起的血海风波中，在那个大风大雨的日子里，他们在参加完吉尔加拉德、欧洛费尔和伊兰迪尔的葬礼后便各奔东西，隐姓埋名的藏了起来，人才济济的维林诺家族的分崩离析也始于此。  
“没有多少人知道整个监狱的布放。”公主殿下的声音听起来如同一汪清泉，却带着冰冷的寒意，“我不想怀疑任何一个人，但也绝对不能容忍叛徒。”  
“莱格拉斯去之前，甘道夫和萨茹曼都曾接近过他俩。”格洛芬德尔朝比尔博看了一眼，“米斯兰达这段时间被都灵之子缠上了，萨鲁曼……就不知道了。”  
气氛凝重得让作家先生几乎无法呼吸，他试图从只言片语里找到点线索，但很可惜除了索伦越狱是因为有人通风报信之外，其他一无所获，“抱歉，你们在谈论这个的时候，我是不是不应该在这里？”  
“不，恰恰相反，你是必须在这里的，有一件事情恳请你无论如何都要告诉我们。”凯勒鹏不知道自己现在提这个到底算不算是个好主意，但与其像过去那样反复试探还得不出一个结果不如直接追问，“史矛革事件之后，你救了索林，在当时你碰到了一个叫咕噜姆的人，告诉我，我亲爱的朋友，他给你的钥匙现在在何处？”  
“钥匙？”比尔博不明所以地歪了歪头，“什么钥匙？”

他对那天的事情记忆犹新，你看在经历过那样的冒险之后，很少有人会将它忘记，对于小说家来说，那也许是人生中最奇妙、最惊悚的亲身经历了。  
那是意大利雨季的最后几天，他刚从罗马乘火车准备去都灵，众所周知那里有着诸多巴洛克式古建筑，非常适合放在他下一篇著作中作为背景故事的一部分，而就在那天下午，当他从大教堂里出来的时候，索林一头撞上了他。  
你看，以当时孤山集团的情况，很少有人会认不出索林那张非常有特色的脸，彼时集团虽然已经破产，但史矛革的人却并没有放过都灵家族的后裔，这位直系继承人一直在受到了源源不断的追杀，做为被牵连进去的比尔博就是在那天碰到咕噜姆的。  
那是个非常古怪的人，长手长脚、眍着眼、驼着背，就如同电影里的古怪外星人一样疯疯癫癫地在大教堂附近转悠，不知出于什么目的，自他看到索林之后就一直偷偷摸摸地跟在身后，事实上直到现在作家先生也没能猜透这中间的隐情。  
不过正如眼前这几位身份尊贵的先生、夫人所说的那样，他的确因缘巧合地从对方手里得到过一样东西，但却绝对不是什么钥匙。  
“我说的是这个。”格洛芬德尔将一张照片缓缓推向小说家，那是莱格拉斯也见过的人物——索伦•安纳塔更为年轻一些的照片，他与另一位先生并肩而立，手牵着手看起来非常甜蜜——当然正如比尔博知道其中一个是索伦，他自然也很清楚另一个就是被索伦所杀的凯勒布理鹏。  
维林诺家唯一的直系继承人。  
那是一件惊天动地的案子，比孤山集团的事情发生的更早一些，距离现在差不多接近三十年了，照片的边边角角已然有些卷曲，带着点历史的黄褐色阴影却依旧没有办法藏住照片上最为显眼的那一抹金色。  
比尔博的眼皮子跳了一下，他眯起眼睛让自己差一点凑到照片跟前，在反反复复确认过几次之后才非常确信，索伦手上戴着的正是自己从咕噜姆手里得到的那枚戒指。  
“……这就是钥匙吗？”他小心翼翼地朝黄金夫人那边看了一眼，“可这只是一只戒指啊。”  
“这是象征着黑暗权利的戒指，当然也不仅仅如此，这是凯勒布理鹏一生的心血。”在场的人或多或少与那位惨死在楼顶上的科学家有着亲缘关系，盖拉德丽尔和凯勒鹏更是与之一起长大的青梅竹马，这场预示着维林诺一族分崩离析的案子是索伦唯二有证据证明他亲自动手的案件，“这枚戒指里有银之手留下的一套密码，用它能打开这世界上所有的密码，无论什么，哪怕是总统阁下的黑色手提箱也是如此。”  
当然出于一贯而来的谨慎，凯勒布理鹏当年还打造了另外三枚戒指作为牵制魔戒的重要道具，分别给了盖拉德丽尔、吉尔加拉德，而当吉尔加拉德去世之后，火之戒到了甘道夫手里，气之戒则由埃尔隆德保管。  
为了守住这三个戒指，银之手被索伦拷打致死、吉尔加拉德和欧洛费尔也被一枪命中头部，死亡围绕着戒指、围绕着藏在戒指中的密码，从三十年前便紧紧跟随着这整个家族，曾经一度浩浩荡荡、需要拼上好几张桌子才能看完的家谱现在仅剩下寥寥数人，为了守护它们，维林诺一家付出的代价实在是太大太大了。  
“甘道夫家昨天晚上被人入侵，火之戒虽然没有被找到，但甘道夫已经被人盯上了，我也上了年纪，没有三十年前那样的体力，埃尔隆德虽然正值盛年但他还有三个孩子、瑟兰迪尔也有莱格拉斯，为了日后考虑，魔戒必须被立刻销毁。”年逾七十的盖拉德丽尔保养得极好，看上去四十不到，但骨子里的陈暮却随着凯勒布理鹏的照片渐渐地散发出来，她脸上那一闪而过的悲戚与其说是怀念青梅竹马的好友，不如说是痛心于这三十年来死在索伦及其爪牙之下的同族们。  
“索伦在杀掉伊兰迪尔之后就被逮捕了，当时他身上没有戒指，我们花了整整二十年才用无数细微的线索将你拼了出来，但是……我们能够查到的索伦也必定会查到，如果不尽快将那枚戒指销毁，当它再次落在黑暗手中的时候，便不仅仅是我们一族的覆灭，而是整个世界再也无法从黑暗中挣脱出来了。”  
这听起来太不可思议了。


	27. Chapter 27

比尔博•巴金斯先生觉得自己好像在听侦探故事，事实上要不是盖拉德丽尔提起，他甚至想不起来自己还有这么一个收藏，他当然不会质疑那位公主的判断，但有一件事情却让他十分费解，“我记得咕噜姆，他是个极难让人忘记的家伙，那天的事情我记得非常清楚，”他忍不住朝索林笑了一下，“但这样一个人和索伦怎么可能扯上关系？虽然我没有医学学位，但他是肉眼可见的精神不正常。”  
谁都知道索伦是个疯子，那场世纪官司哪怕再过二十年都未必能让人们将之从记忆中抹去，检察官们那装满了整整六个二十八寸行李箱的证据、索伦的倾情表演、一个该死的无期判决和接下来长达一年半的包括法官、检察官、证人、陪审团乃至于旁听在内共计四十六人去世的“蹊跷”连环谋杀案，无一不是犯罪史上浓墨重彩的一笔。  
那是个疯子杀人狂，是演技极佳的表演型反社会份子，他没有同理心、没有爱没有一切人类拥有的美好感情，如果说其他的犯罪者都有所目的的话——无论是为了钱还是势力——索伦却完全不一样。他就是喜欢混乱、喜欢死亡、喜欢看到血流满地。但就这样一个人，在他拥有的庞大犯罪帝国下怎么可能会被咕噜姆这样的家伙接近并且偷到他贴身携带的东西呢？这实在是太不科学了。  
比尔博想不明白，并毫不犹豫地对此提出了自己的看法，“那天咕噜姆挡在我面前，他疯疯癫癫地要和我猜谜语，我用了点小伎俩将他骗了过去，那枚戒指是当时的战利品，如果说它真的就如同刚才所说的那样，它是怎么到咕噜姆手里的呢？我觉得即使索伦也是疯子，他应该不至于会喜欢那样的手下吧。”  
这又是另外一个隐秘的旧事，诚如比尔博•巴金斯先生所认为的那样，咕噜姆——他的真名叫史麦戈，姓氏已然不可考——的确是个非常严重的精神分裂症患者，一直以来都在都灵的几个教堂附近徘徊，在比尔博得到戒指的两天前，意大利发生了一起赫赫有名的血案。  
吉尔加拉德、欧洛费尔和伊兰迪尔在同一天被索伦所杀，这是那个魔头真正意义上亲手犯下的第二桩血案，按照索伦一贯的行动路线，在面对欧洛费尔的势力瞬间反扑的时候他应该立刻撤退才符合对方一直以来所表现出的性格特点，但那一次他却偏偏没及时离开，有消息说是伊兰迪尔在被射中的同时也立刻回击了对方，导致索伦受伤；也有说法是瑟兰迪尔敏锐又及时地封锁了所有的出入口；甚至有传言提到过盖拉德丽尔和整个家族中的其他人，但实际上索伦会在当时还留在意大利完全是因为咕噜姆。  
又或者说得更详细一些是索伦发现戒指不见了，他不得不花费两天派出大批人手去寻找那枚戒指，却并不知道它落在了一个不起眼的疯子的手里，而在两天后又兜兜转转来到了美国，从此不见天日。  
那枚戒指为什么会离开索伦之手，盖拉德丽尔夫人虽然没有说却并非没有推测，吉尔加拉德是凯勒布理鹏的侄子，两个人年龄相仿、长相也颇有几分相似之处，索伦对凯勒布理鹏的心思曾一度众人皆知，说不定野心和疯狂吞噬了那个家伙的理智之后，在再次出手犯下血案的瞬间，那家伙看到了吉尔加拉德的脸。也许是一点点的怀念、也有可能是疯狂的野心家在大敌离世后狂欢庆祝，总之索伦在那天取下了戒指，然后就这样不小心遗失了。  
听起来很扯，但这是盖拉德丽尔唯一能够给出的解释。  
“我们能够查到这些，没理由索伦查不到，我知道要找一个十八年前的小小纪念品是非常困难的事情，但巴金斯先生……此时此刻我们只能指望你了。”格洛芬德尔沉声说道，他已经收到了来自于埃尔隆德方面的消息，而城里的爆炸案也在第一时间出现在了他手机的通知里，金发先生只要略微思索一下便立刻能将之联系在一起，“索伦进城了，我们没有太多时间了。”  
“我的天哪！”比尔博跳了起来，“天哪！天哪！！去年我把它当成个小小的纪念品送给我侄子弗罗多了，上帝啊，前几天那小子曾告诉我，他怀疑他被人跟踪了，我以为他只是太累了还安慰他，让他早点休息。”他惊恐万分地掏出手机试图立刻联系上那个年轻人，但一连三通电话都没能找到对方。  
对不起您所拨打的电话不在服务区。  
一遍又一遍的系统语音提示让在场的所有人脸色逐渐凝重起来。

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.mtslash.net/thread-150416-1-1.html


End file.
